Adoração Selvagem
by Ladie-chan
Summary: Kagome está cansada das investidas de seu chefe casado e assim pede demissão do emprego com a desculpa de sua mãe ter feito uma operação. Mas o que faria agora que descobriu que Inuyasha voltou? Aquele que era seu amigo, aquele que recusara seu amor!
1. Anos Antes

**Capítulo I: Anos Antes**

O que poderia fazer uma garota de dezessete anos apaixonada pelo melhor amigo? Nada, era exatamente o que poderia fazer. Kagome era uma garota bela, mas muito inocente. Só notou que a amizade de infância havia se tornado amor aos dezesseis anos, em um dia que estava tomando banho na piscina da casa dele, Inuyasha. Ele era simplesmente a paixão de todas as garotas de uma cidade pequena ao norte da Inglaterra, chamada Adderley. Inuyasha um rapaz em seus vinte e cinco anos, recém formado em medicina e vindo de família com certeza era um prato cheio para as garotas da cidade.

A amizade deles vinha desde o nascimento de Kagome. Pois desde cedo as duas famílias sempre foram amigas. Inuyasha a via como uma irmã, pois não tinha irmãos, igualmente ela. Isso levou a ele realmente tratá-la como tal. Às vezes a levava na escola e ficava de olho nos possíveis paqueras. Mas sempre fraternalmente.

Mas a inocente Kagome, sem notar, começou a criar sentimentos por ele que nem ela mesma tinha consciência. Mas acabou por notar, de fato.

Eles tomavam banho na piscina da casa dele, como foi citado anteriormente, ela já estava tomando banho quando ele chegou só de sunga. Então ela notou que o amigo de infância havia se transformado em homem. Os ombros largos, o quadril estreito, os braços fortes, tudo mostrou a ela aquele sentimento que nunca tinha sentido, aquele sensação de ter borboletas no estômago... No momento ficara extasiada e Inuyasha havia perguntado o que ela tinha, ela balbuciou uma resposta idiota e sem sentido. Então ela olhara para seu rosto, os cabelos prateados, os olhos dourados que brilhavam. Ah, nada a ajudava, e o sorriso a mortificava. Aos poucos fora notando que estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele.

Em certo dia tirara uma nota baixa na escola, e Inuyasha havia ameaçado lhe dar umas palmadas. Ficara pasma e de certa forma triste. Saíra correndo da sala de sua casa e se trancou no quarto. Chorou por horas a fio. No outro dia ele apareceu com seu carro novo na porta de sua casa para levá-la na escola. No meio do caminho ele parou e começou a pedir desculpas pelo que tinha dito.

- Vamos, minha menina, me desculpe! – ele a chamara de _minha menina_. Como se fosse uma criança de onze anos. E então Kagome começara a chorar ali na sua frente, ele a abraçara e a consolara sem saber o que se passava em seu coração.

Depois de algum tempo ela acabou confidenciado sua paixão inóspita para uma amiga que era um pouco ousada com as aventuras que tinha com seus namorados. E essa mesma amiga a influenciara a tentar seduzir Inuyasha.

- mas... Ele não gosta de mim! – replicava ela.

- ah, Kagome! Como é ingênua... Nenhum garoto resiste aos encantos de uma garota com uma roupa sexy! – falou ela como se Kagome fosse uma boba. Mas Kagome ainda tinha receio, pois Inuyasha não era nenhum garoto, e sim um homem.

Tentada com as palavras da amiga Kagome vestiu uma calça colada e colocou uma blusa amarrada acima da barriga. E para sair de casa sem seus pais verem sua roupa colocou uma jaqueta velha por cima. Pegou sua bicicleta e foi em direção da casa de Inuyasha. Ao chegar, entrou pelas portas do fundo, pois sabia que os pais dele não estariam. Andou até a sala. E ouviu um barulho na escada. Inuyasha descia ela enxugando o cabelo, como acabara de sair do banho estava somente com uma calça de algodão ao vê-la ele pareceu surpreso.

- olá Kagome! – ele falou jogando a toalha sobre uma cadeira.

- olá – disse ela, e de forma desajeitada ela retirou a jaqueta, mostrando a roupa que estava por baixo. Inuyasha olhou para ela e falou:

- o que quer, Kagome? –

- você – falou ela com a voz tremendo. Ele ficou parado por um instante. E depois de processar a informação ele pediu que ela se sentasse no sofá, e então começou um sermão que nem ela imaginava.

Ele falava o que os pais dela esperavam dela e ela fazendo aquilo, vestida daquele jeito. Falou até cansar, apesar de não falar, dava para ler nas entrelinhas ele a chamando de vadia. Começou a chorar. E ele a fez falar o que a havia feito ter ido até ali fazer aquela proposta. E ela, chorosa, havia confidenciado tudo. Da amiga e tudo mais, menos que era apaixonada por ele.

- olhe-me, com certeza sua amiga deve ter falado como distinguir um homem excitado, não? – falou ele ríspido. Kagome não olhou para ele. – se não quer olhar, poderá tocar-me! – Kagome não esboçou reação nenhuma - venha vou levá-la em casa! – e foi isso que fez. Ao deixá-la na porta foi embora. Kagome entrou em seu quarto e então começou a chorar. Começou então o ódio, ódio por si mesma, ódio por Inuyasha. Por que ele fizera isso com ela? Ela lhe oferecia seu amor, e era assim que ele retribuía. Chorou por horas. Se martirizando. Então viu uma carta em seu aparador. Abriu-a e viu que era a resposta de uma faculdade em Londres, fora aceita. Sorriu tristemente, nem mesmo essa notícia a deixara feliz. Depois de algumas semanas fora embora para Londres, estudar. E quando voltou para as férias descobriu que Inuyasha havia ido para os Estado Unidos, especializar-se. Ficara feliz, pois estava sendo difícil pensar em encará-lo. Pois a raiva que sentia dele ainda era grande. Voltara para Londres, e quando terminou a faculdade de secretariado, por lá arranjara um emprego. E por Londres ficou até os seus vinte e quatro anos.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Oh, por que fico remoendo essas lembranças?" pensou Kagome enquanto retirava algumas ervas daninhas do jardim da casa de seus pais. Engraçado como não fazia duas horas que havia chegado e mesmo assim se sentia tão à vontade. Chegando a moradia de seus pais Kagome havia ido correndo ver a mãe. Como não fazia poucos dias desde a cirurgia por causa de um sopro no coração a senhora Higurashi ainda estava muito abatida. Mas ficara extremamente feliz com a chegada da filha única.

E agora estava ali, feliz como uma criança.

- K, venha! Já está perto da hora do almoço – chamou seu pai.

- estou indo – Kagome responde fazendo um gesto com as mãos. Recolhendo as ferramentas que tinha usado entrou em casa pelas portas do fundo. Limpou os pés no tapete e jogou as ferramentas debaixo da pia.

Kagome olhou para o pai e sorriu. Abriu o _freezer_ e pegou um guisado pronto para somente ser esquentado.

- quer salada, Gatinha? – perguntou seu pai. Kagome resmungou alguma coisa e corou pelo apelido, pois fora Inuyasha que o dera para ela. – não acredito que ainda cora por causa do Inuyasha! – exclamou seu pai rindo.

- eu? Não! – falou Kagome evasiva enquanto tentava ligar o fogão.

- sei... Eu ate tinha esperanças de vê-los juntos algum dia – falou seu pai cortando um tomate bem ao lado dela – Mas vocês de repente foram para o mais longe possível um do outro! – Seu pai pegou uma maçã que tinha deixado de lado para lavar a alface, e deu uma mordida – e quer saber eu bem que achava que ele tinha uma queda por você! – Kagome parou de mexer o conteúdo da panela para olhar o seu pai. Oh, se ele soubesse a verdade. Kagome suspirou.

Durante o almoço seu pai lhe interrogou para saber quanto tempo iria ficar com eles. Kagome deu uma resposta vaga, e seu pai pediu para ela passar uma temporada longa com eles.

- está bem, pai – falou ela sorrindo - mas eu decidirei o tamanho do "longo". – seu pai pareceu entristecer, pois por ele ou por sua mãe passaria a vida inteira na casa deles. Até quando os dentes começassem a cair de vez.

Sem ter o que falar Kagome perguntou:

- e como está o Dr. Inu Taisho? – Inu Taisho era o pai de Inuyasha. Apesar de não gostar de tocar no nome dele não tinha nada contra os pais dele. Que eram grandes amigos da família.

- se aposentou e mudou para o litoral – o pai respondeu triste. Pois a família Taisho era muito amiga da dela.

- mas... Quem ficou com a clinica agora? – perguntou Kagome curiosa.

- O Inuyasha! – ele respondeu sem ao menos notar no que aquelas palavras causaram nela. Kagome engoliu em seco... Inuyasha?

- o... Inuyasha é o médico da... Cidade! – ela falou num fio de voz.

- sim... – ele falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Mas Inuyasha é tão ambicioso, como ele voltou para uma pequena cidade como essa? – ela perguntou indignada.

- as ultimas três gerações da família dele eram médicos aqui – falou o pai. – acho que ele voltou para onde estavam suas raízes – e seu pai voltou a comer.

Kagome perdeu o apetite e se levantou para colocar o prato na pia. E um pensamento lhe ocorreu:

- pai, por acaso Inuyasha é o médico de mamãe? –

- sim – ele respondeu sem ao menos desviar os olhos do prato – e ele vem ver ela hoje... –

Em um momento impulsivo Kagome correu para o quarto pegou o primeiro casaco que viu pela frente.

- pai, vou andar por ai... – e saiu ainda vestindo o casaco.

Com a respiração acelerada pelo medo de reencontrar Inuyasha Kagome saiu apressada tropeçando na neve. Pegou uma estrada pouco movimentada e pôs-se a andar.

No caminho foi se acalmando. A respiração foi normalizando e a musculatura foi relaxando. Tinha que se preparar emocionalmente para reencontrar ele. Afinal seria inevitável em uma cidade como aquela.

Tinha que usar aquilo que aprendera nesses anos que ficara longe dele. Aprendera a ser fria, categórica e racional. (n/a: até parece!) Totalmente contraria ao que era quando adolescente.

Isso também a fez lembrar do que aquele último encontro com Inuyasha havia causado. Nele, nem ela mesma sonhava. Nela, ele fizera com que endurecesse o coração e se mantivesse frígida, até mesmo temerosa, quanto ao sexo oposto. Esse foi o causador dela se manter virgem até os vinte e quatro anos.

Isso também a fez lembrar de Kouga, seu ex-chefe. Depois de terminar a faculdade de secretariado havia conseguido um trabalho com um produtor de cinema. Ele era conhecido por suas aventuras extras conjugais.

Era casado com Ayame uma mulher linda e carinhosa a qual logo Kagome se tornara amiga. Qual fora a surpresa de Kagome quando Kouga começara a investir gracejos para ela? Logo ele, tão conhecido por namorar loiras estonteantes estava dando em cima dela. Se ele não fosse casado talvez ela tivesse se aventurado, para pelo menos tentar superar esse medo de sua sexualidade. Mas ele era casado, e mesmo se não fosse amiga de Ayame ela nunca faria isso. Não quando fora criada no seio de uma família honrada, que a ensinara a ter princípios. E por essa causa pedira demissão e voltara para casa. Era a única coisa a ser feita. Kagome havia mandado currículos para algumas empresas e enquanto esperava uma resposta passaria uma temporada na casa dos pais.

Qualquer observador acharia que ela estava se aproveitando dos pais, por estar desempregada. Mas na verdade em uma conta bancária tinha uma considerável quantidade em dinheiro com a qual poderia viver tranquilamente por um ano. Mas voltara para casa, e ajudaria os pais no que pudesse.

Em sua cabeça voltaram algumas lembranças de como Kouga havia reagido quando ficara sabendo que era virgem: "O que? Você? Com esse corpo, esses cabelos, esse rosto? Impossível. Você está tirando onda da minha cara!" ele falara aquelas palavras aos berros. Que ao invés de deixá-la lisonjeada a haviam deixado mais deprimida.

E então no natal ele a chamou para ir com ele à casa dele. Algo que a deixou irritada, mas logo recebera o convite da própria mulher dele. E na festa recebera um lindo casaco de pele falsa. Ele era marrom claro e ficara maravilhada, pois o presente havia sido de Ayame e não de Kouga. Mas então ele começou a investir mais e mais sobre ela, e teve que sair do emprego.

Vendo que já estava no meio da tarde Kagome retornou no caminho. Certa que quando chegasse Inuyasha já haveria ido embora.

Então começou a nevar. Enrolou os braços com frio. A velha jaqueta da faculdade não estava conseguindo aquecê-la direito. Baixou a cabeça para evitar que a neve batesse em seu rosto.

Ouviu o barulho de um carro. Tentou sair da estrada, mas acabou por tropeçar na neve.

O carro parou.

- Droga – praguejou ela enquanto estava estatelada na neve.

- Kagome? – falou uma voz. Kagome levantou os olhos. E arregalou os orbes ao reconhecer Inuyasha. Muito mais bonito do que na adolescência. Mais musculoso. Mais... Maduro.

_Droga, eu estava tentando evitar ele..._ Pensou ela desgostosa.

Ele abriu um sorriso longo.

- Kagome! – ele a ajudou a levantar – há quanto tempo! – ele limpou a neve que havia caído em seu rosto. Kagome olhou para ele. Esse sorria feliz, enquanto a ajudava a se levantar.

- Inuyasha... – sussurrou Kagome.

- Kagome! Finalmente a ovelha desgarrada voltou! – ele replicou sorrindo. E então Kagome puxou braço.

- digo o mesmo! – ela respondeu a ele.

Ele olhou para ela.

- venha, eu te dou uma carona até sua casa! – ele propôs. Então Kagome olhou o carro azul. Era um de estilo esporte e muito caro.

- não... – respondeu ela ofegante.

- como? – ele voltou-se.

- eu vou de pé! – ela falou categórica.

- enlouqueceu? – ele perguntou – a nevasca está aumentando! –

- eu quero ir de pé! –

- não vou deixar você ir de pé! – ela tentou voltar-se, mas quase ia tropeçando. Ele segurou seu braço. E ela puxou novamente como se tivesse levado um choque.

- o que foi? – ele perguntou confuso.

- eu... Só não gosto de ser tocada! – e saiu andando. Inuyasha ficou lá plantado e quando viu que ela não iria aceitar sua carona entrou dentro do carro e foi embora. A nevasca realmente aumentou o que atrasou sua viagem, e na verdade isso nem havia sido irritante. Pois quando chegou a casa viu que Inuyasha já havia indo embora.

Entrou dentro de casa e enquanto estendia o casaco viu seu pai na cozinha. E para disfarçar perguntou:

- e então como Inuyasha está? – ele olhou para ela.

- você mesma pode perguntar, ele vem jantar aqui hoje! – Kagome então soltou um gemido. _Oh, Meu Deus!_

**OooOooOooOooO**

Uma resolução passava pela cabeça de Kagome, não o veria novamente desarrumada. Com os anos que passara em Londres aprendera a ser refinada sem ser vulgar ao mesmo tempo e no seu guarda roupa havia tantos vestidos que mal conseguia se ver vestida em todos eles.

Escolheu um vestido salmão e não se maquiou para não levantar muitas suspeitas. Enquanto descia para terminar de fazer o jantar passou no quarto da sua mãe.

- olá – disse ela sorrindo ao ver a mãe.

- oi! K-chan tem Carneiro no _freezer_ – ela disse segurando a mão de Kagome – você sabe que é o prato preferido de Inuyasha. –

- sei, mãe – falou Kagome sentando na beirada da cama. - Mas que tal a senhora descansar um pouco? Sei que está cansada! – e sua mãe assentiu com a cabeça. Kagome se levantou e sorriu. – Boa noite – e depois de beijar a testa de sua mãe. Saiu andando em direção da cozinha.

Logo a campainha tocou.

- Kagome... Poderia abrir a porta para mim? – pediu seu pai enquanto abria uma garrafa de vinho. Respirando fundo Kagome se virou em direção da porta da cozinha. Andando por todos os corredores ela chegou a porta de entrada. A abriu devagar e ficou olhando para Inuyasha. Esse ao invés da expressão que ela esperava somente fez um arquear de sobrancelha, e o feitiço foi contra o feiticeiro, pois quem ficou sem respiração foi ela. Ele estava com uma roupa informal e incrivelmente Sexy.

- olá, gatinha! – cumprimentou.

- não me chame de gatinha! – reclamou Kagome. Ele entrou.

- por que não? – perguntou ele.

- por que eu tenho vinte e quatro anos Inuyasha, e não mais dezessete! – reclamou ela andando para a cozinha. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo e falou com um olhar cínico.

- isso dá para notar... – e ele começou a sorrir.

Kagome só deu um olhar de esguelha para ele e saiu andando novamente.

O jantar decorreu com Kagome do outro lado da mesa, Inuyasha e o pai de Kagome conversando animados sem nem ao menos tentar acrescentá-la na conversa. O que ela agradecia de pronto. Ao terminar sua comida Kagome se levantou e começou a lavar os pratos. Seu pai e Inuyasha foram para a biblioteca jogar xadrez. E terminando de lavar a louça Kagome foi a biblioteca avisar que iria se recolher, afinal podia não gostar de Inuyasha, mas mesmo assim tinha bons modos. Eles estavam tão concentrados no jogo que nem notaram quando ela entrou. Ela observou o jogo e então comentou:

- cuidado pai, em mais dois movimentos você estará em xeque-mate – seu pai e Inuyasha olharam para ela surpresos. Eles não sabiam que Ayame havia ensinado a ela a jogar xadrez.

- então, minha menina aprendeu mais coisas enquanto estava fora – comentou seu pai, e então ele se virou para Inuyasha sorrindo – se lembra quando você tentou ensiná-la quando ela tinha quinze anos? –

- lembro! – falou Inuyasha rindo – ela sempre virava o tabuleiro no meio do jogo, dizendo que não entendia nada! – Kagome ficou furiosa por eles fingirem que ela não estava ali.

- é... Existem professores e professores – falou Kagome irônica.

Inuyasha lançou um olhar fulminante.

- e existem alunos e alunos! – o pai de Kagome notou o clima estranho. O telefone tocou. E Kagome se retirou para atender.

- Kagome Higurashi falando – atendeu já acostumada em atender os telefonemas para Kouga.

- Kagome! – ela ouviu as palavras faladas de forma alegre do outro lado – reconsiderou em voltar a trabalhar para mim? – Kagome quase não agüentava em si de tanta raiva.

- Kouga... – sussurrou ela.

- se não quiser trabalhar para mim, posso ao menos lhe pagar um apartamento na área mais refinada de Londres! – ele propôs.

- ah, é claro, e de preferência comigo ocupando sua cama ocasionalmente! - ela falou de forma controlada.

- isso seria somente um bônus! – ele falou do outro lado da linha.

- Kouga... – começou ela – eu NÃO vou ser sua amante, e eu NÃO vou voltar para Londres! –

- mas, Kagome... Eu te amo! – ele falou do outro lado da linha.

- claro! Por que não pensei nisso antes? Você tem uma linda mulher em casa, e se eu fosse você me preocupava com ela! – recitou ela.

- Por favor, tudo o que mais quero é tê-la! – ele pediu.

- você é um descarado! Você é meu ex-chefe e quero que continue sendo somente isso, mas vou repetir NÃO VOU SER SUA AMANTE! – e então Kagome desligou na cara dele. Sua respiração estava ofegante e seu coração batia descompassado. Então ouviu um barulho atrás de si. Quando se virou viu Inuyasha encostado no batente da porta.

- desde quando está ai? – perguntou ela assustada.

- tempo suficiente... Seu ex-chefe... – ele comentou estreitando os olhos.

- O que você queria ouvindo? – gritou ela passando por ele na porta.

E saiu andando em direção as escadas.

- foi ele quem lhe ensinou? – perguntou ele de forma sussurrada.

- como? – votou-se ela.

- foi ele quem lhe ensinou a jogar xadrez? – ele perguntou agora mais alto.

O que afinal ele queria com aquilo? Olhou-o pausadamente. Virou-se e o deixou sem resposta.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Essa fanfiction é baseada (sim, não é uma adaptação) na obra Adoração Selvagem de Penny Jordan.

**Eu disse que só postaria essa fic quando terminasse a outra, mas não consegui me segurar...**

**Bom... Essa fic está praticamente pronta... Ela tem quatorze capítulos (se eu não resolver fazer epílogo).**

**Jhully, desculpa T-T não me agüentei postei antes de vc revisar.**

• _O ministério da saúde adverte: Reviews ajudam na felicidade de autoras sem juízo (nas com juízo também, mas faço parte do primeiro grupo)_ •

**Fic Dedicada à Mary Aline **


	2. Feira de Engenharia

**Capitulo II: Feira de Engenharia**

Kagome estava satisfeita por não ter mais encontrado Inuyasha pelos três dias que sucederam o jantar. E ficara ainda mais feliz quando seu pai lhe dera o convite para ir a uma feira de engenharia de uma escola de Adderley.

- obrigada papai! – exclamou Kagome sorrindo e abraçando seu pai. Leu o convite. – começa de manhã – ela falou abrindo mais o sorriso.

- é... Vai ser ótimo visitar a sua antiga escola não? – riu ele.

- é claro... – sussurrou ela.

Seu pai já estava saindo da cozinha quando falou:

- ah, já iria me esquecendo, Inuyasha vem pegá-la amanhã para irem à feira! – e se foi deixando uma Kagome estupefata.

Longos segundos passaram, e ela teve a leve impressão de ter ouvido o microondas dar um apito. Ela amassou o convite na mão com força.

- PAI, VOLTA AQUI! – gritou ela saindo da cozinha com raiva.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- ele chegou, Kagome! – falou seu pai da porta.

- eu não vou! – falou Kagome, deitada.

- eu não a eduquei assim, Kagome! – falou ele saindo detrás da porta. – você tem cinco minutos para descer, e... – antes de fechar a porta ele completou – só queria dizer que só aceito o Inuyasha com genro! – e fechou a porta.

- _Vecchio! – _(n/a: só para explicar, _vecchio_ significa velho em italiano, eu chamo a minha mãe de vecchia quando estou com raiva. Mas não contem para ela o que significa por favor...) gritou ela com muita raiva.

Com mais raiva ainda se levantou. Não havia saída realmente, ah, mas também não iria se arrumar para ele, mas não ia mesmo.

Pegou somente o primeiro casaco que achou no guarda roupa e desceu.

- acabei de dizer para ela que só aceito você como genro! – riu seu pai.

- Higurashi, Higurashi. Você nem sabe o que está falando! – falou Inuyasha repreensivo.

- eu ia falar para ele, mas ele fechou a porta antes de me escutar! – disse Kagome ríspida enquanto descia as escadas.

- ele tem bom senso – retrucou Inuyasha mal humorado.

- eu conheço alguém que não tem! – Falou Kagome ajeitando o casaco de pele falsa que havia ganhado de Ayame.

- me deixa adivinhar... Você? – ele realmente parecia querer brigar.

Kagome deu uma olhada de esguelha para ele e respondeu:

- também! –

Ele revirou os olhos e disse:

- Tchau Jet! – falou Inuyasha se despedindo do pai de Kagome que parecia querer esconder o riso.

Inuyasha foi até seu carro e entrou do lado do motorista e Kagome entrou no do carona.

Ela nem esperou ele ligar o carro.

- o que você pretende me levando à feira? – perguntou ela com raiva.

- te seqüestrar e vender para traficantes africanos... – ele respondeu colocando o carro em movimento.

- não brinque comigo... Responda logo! – ela falou estreitando os olhos.

- deixe de ser invocada, e não foi idéia minha! – ele argumentou olhando-a de esguelha – foi do seu pai!

- o que diabos ele quer com isso? – ela falou cruzando os braços.

- me ter como genro? – falou ele com um sorriso cínico.

- não venha com gracinhas, Inuyasha Taisho! – falou virando o rosto para a janela.

- você só me chama de Inuyasha Taisho quando está com raiva! – falou ele olhando para ela enquanto trocava a marcha.

Ele respirou fundo.

- está enganado, se não o chamaria assim o tempo inteiro! – ela falou ainda de braços cruzados.

- então você tem raiva de mim? – ele perguntou.

- não me enche! – falou ela baixinho.

- por que se você tiver raiva de mim isso é bom! – replicou ele como se ela não tivesse falado nada.

- posso saber por quê? – ela perguntou olhando-o e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- por que somente assim para tirar essa sua frieza! – ele falou dando língua.

- frieza? – repetiu ela surpresa.

- é! – respondeu ele simplesmente.

- idiota! –

- está melhorando! – falou ele sucinto.

- dá para parar com isso? – exclamou ela apertando os punhos.

- não! – e ele relanceou um olhar para ela – geniosa.

- agora eu sou geniosa... Qual é a próxima? Bruxa? – ironizou ela.

- vou me lembrar disso... E sarcasmo não combina com você! – falou ele parando o carro na frente da escola.

- desde quando você sabe o que combina comigo? – e ela saiu do carro.

- desde quando você tinha três anos! – responde ele chegando até ela.

- deixa eu lhe falar o que combina com você... – replicou ela andando até os portões.

- à vontade! – e quando ela iria falar viu Lady Kaede entrando também. Kaede parou e abraçou Kagome feliz.

- menina como está bela! – falou Kaede surpresa.

- obrigada! – falou Kagome feliz. Mudando de humor quase que drasticamente. Kaede olhou para Inuyasha.

- e bem acompanhada também! –

- se você diz... – falou Kagome cínica.

- ah, essa é minha irmã – e uma bela morena da altura de Kagome apareceu olhando para Inuyasha – Kikyou! –

- oi Inuyasha – falou ela sorrindo.

- Oi Kikyou! – respondeu ele sorrindo também.

- e então salvando muitas pessoas? – falou Kikyou charmosa.

Kagome revirou os olhos e entrou junto com Kaede. Logo viu Sangô pendurada no braço de Miroku. Não podia acreditar... A amiga de infância estava com o Miroku. O pervertido da cidade.

- Sangô – falou surpresa. A amiga quando a viu arregalou os olhos e correu para abraçá-la.

- Kagome! – falou rindo – Meu Deus, você está muito linda! – e se separou de Kagome para olhá-la melhor.

- Sangô, você está namorando com o Miroku? – perguntou incrédula.

- namorando? – Sangô franziu a testa.

- nós estamos casados, k! – respondeu Miroku abraçando Sangô por trás.

A surpresa foi tanta que Kagome nem viu Inuyasha chegando.

- Sangôzinha – falou Inuyasha. Sangô olhou de Kagome para Inuyasha.

- vocês... - falou apontando o dedo de um para outro.

- não! – falaram Inuyasha e Kagome ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah! – falou Sangô.

- Inuyasha... Quer ir ver os projetos comigo? – perguntou Kikyou chegando perto.

- É... – hesitou ele e olhou para Kagome – quer vir com a gente, Kagome? – perguntou ele levantando as sobrancelhas. Kikyou olhou para Kagome como se fosse a primeira vez que a visse. E a olhada foi de pés à cabeça.

- lindo casaco! – Kikyou falou.

- foi um presente... – respondeu Kagome.

- é... Você não é aquela que era a secretária do Kouga? – perguntou Kikyou e nem esperou a resposta de Kagome – eu tenho uma amiga que é muito íntima dele, e ele deu um casaco belíssimo para ela, por falar nisso muito parecido com esse que você está usando... – Kagome deixou cair o queixo levemente, aquela mulher estava insinuando que Kagome tinha um caso com Kouga? Inuyasha olhou para Kagome com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- e então Inu, vem comigo? – Inuyasha ainda olhando para Kagome respondeu:

- claro! – e se foi.

Quando eles já estavam longe Sangô falou:

- que mulherzinha irritante! –

- afinal quem é ela? – indagou Kagome.

- ela é modelo, e divorciada! – e Sangô deu uma olhada para ela – e pelo jeito deve estar a caça de outro marido –

- ela é até bonita, mas o jeito dela acaba deixando ela feia! – comentou Miroku.

- ela é bonita, é? – falou Sangô.

E Miroku fingindo não notar o tom de raiva na voz da esposa falou com pouco caso.

- é... Bonita. Mas só isso não serve para mim, tem que ser linda, inteligente e corajosa – e abraçando a esposa ele falou em seu ouvido – e boa de cama também. Por isso que você acabou me agarrando. –

Kagome fingiu que não havia ouvido e viu Sangô enrubescer. Com expressão de inocência replicou:

- que foi Sangô, você ficou vermelha de repente. Por acaso está se sentindo mal? –

Sangô só baixou os olhos.

Rindo Kagome disse que iria dar uma volta para ver os projetos.

Andando pelos estandes de exposição Kagome via os rostos ansiosos dos garotos que explicavam o começo dos projetos de engenharia. Kagome parou levemente em um que era sobre uma maquina de secar calcinhas. (n/a: ei... não é para rir não, esse projeto da secadora de calcinhas é de um amigo meu, foi o que ganhou o premio de popularidade a feira de ciências... esse povo _saliente! _) Enquanto ouvia a explicação do garoto, que cursava o segundo ano do ensino médio, sentiu uma mão em suas costas. Se retraindo olhou para Inuyasha que continuava com a mão pousada no meio de sua espinha.

- o que quer, Inuyasha? – sussurrou ela para ele.

- ver uma apresentação de um projeto bastante interessante de fato! –

- cínico... –

- você não achava isso quando era menor! – ele replicou com cara de desapontamento. Mas estava evidente que era fingido.

- eu era influenciável! – respondeu ela impassível.

- quem sabe... – quando a apresentação terminou o garoto se virou para Inuyasha.

- e então doutor? – e Inuyasha respondeu:

- doutor? Isso eu só permito no consultório e por que não tem jeito! – ele brincou.

O garoto riu e disse:

- sua namorada, Inuyasha? – Kagome arregalou os olhos levemente.

- não... – riu Inuyasha – amiga de infância! –

- quem dera minhas amigas fossem assim! – sussurrou o garoto.

- ei, Rich, calma que ela é filha do higurashi! – respondeu Inuyasha.

- ah então você é a filha do Jet? – o garoto replicou e Kagome acenou afirmativamente – só não sabia que você era tão bonita! – e bateu nas costas do Inuyasha – se deu bem, hem? –

- Richard, você tem uma imaginação muito fértil! – e pressionando a mão rapidamente nas costas de Kagome eles seguiram em frente.

- adolescentes... – sorriu Kagome.

- é a primeira vez que te vejo sorrindo desde que chegou! – observou Inuyasha sério.

- não tive muitos motivos para isso ultimamente! – sussurrou ela.

- viver já seria o suficiente... – respondeu ele.

- para mim não! –

- para mim sim, já vi muita coisa para ignorar – ele falava enquanto a acompanhava por entre as pessoas que os olhavam curiosas.

- enquanto esteve nos Estados Unidos? – perguntou ela não se agüentando na própria curiosidade.

- também... – a resposta fora tão baixa que ela calculara que ele havia respondido mais para si mesmo que para ela.

- sei... – e continuaram a olhar os projetos em silêncio.

Depois de algumas horas com eles quase totalmente em silêncio uma pessoa chegou perto dos dois.

- Inu, finalmente o achei, você sumiu de repente... – Kikyou falou se pendurando no braço de Inuyasha.

- é... Que... Eu estava vendo os projetos com a Kagome! – ele respondeu.

- ah... – falou ela relanceando um olhar para Kagome – agora que estou aqui você irá ver comigo não? –

- não posso, eu já tenho que ir... – respondeu Inuyasha.

- mas já? – reclamou Kikyou.

- sim... Kagome você volta comigo? – ele perguntou.

- claro – ela balbuciou.

E saindo da escola ainda sob o olhar ávido dos moradores da cidade eles se dirigiram ao carro. E quando já estavam em movimento é que Kagome relaxou, mesmo com Inuyasha ao seu lado. Ele então começou a se afastar da cidade indo na direção da estrada que levaria até a casa dela.

E ao deixá-la na porta comentou:

- pense bem, Kagome... Você tem sim motivos para sorrir – e ligou o carro novamente quando a viu entrar em sua casa.

Após um suspiro foi embora.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome fechou a porta atrás de si.

Ela sentiu vontade de encostar as costas na porta e se deixar escorregar até o chão.

Mas sabia que aquilo era clichê demais para ser feito espontaneamente.

Ela suspirou, maldita hora em que aceitara ir com Inuyasha.

Pousou a mão no peito.

Ela se sentia mais vulnerável do que julgava ser.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

_**Já sei, já sei!**_

_**T-T demorei demais...**_

_**Me desculpem, minna! **_

_**Tava sem internet!**_

_**E pior... esperar todo esse tempo para um capitulo super curtinho!! Uahuahuah **_

_**Hum... ahhhh!! GENTEEEEEEEE to tão feliz... serio, nunca recebi tantas reviews antes em um primeiro capitulo, nem a Os Guardiões dos elementos que tem mais 570 reviews teve esse tanto no primeiro capitulo (se bem me lembro só teve 5) e essa teve 23! Eu to me achando! (num to naum, mas eh força de expressão sabe??)**_

_**Ah, não liguem para mim estou com Mongolice pós aula, como a Anna (para ela esse capitulo) bem sabe.**_

**Vamos às respostas de reviews:**

_Fkake_

**Dedicada a você sim... claro!!**

**Uahauhauha, verdade vc atua bem!!**

**(e vc jah leu essa fic todinha)**

**Rs rs rs...**

**Eh... eu tb tenho problema com esses romances cheio de açúcar!!**

**(serio, dah diabetes :B)**

**Sim, me deixe recadinhos, e vê se posta logo a Desabafos em um Diário...**

_Lory Higurashi_

**Confia tanto em mim??**

**Deixa review jah sabendo que a fic serah boa??**

**\o/**

**Uahuaha**

**Bjssss**

_Carin-chan_

**Yooo!!**

**Como tah??**

**Sim... maturidade faz muita diferença!!**

**E nessa fic o Inuyasha vai ser bem mais maduro que a Kagome (que estranho... Oo)**

**O que achou desse cap??**

**Quero saber!!**

**Bjss**

_Bibi_

**Demorei para continuar neh??**

**Gomen!!**

**bjsss**

_neherenia_

**Neherenia... esse nome me lembra uma professora minha...**

**A Kerly Herenia... super fera ela…**

**(eu to mongol hj, naum liga)**

**Tantos adjetivos assim??**

**Oo**

**(tente mais tarde, fora de uso)**

**Desculpo... comando pifou!!**

**Bjss**

_Kagome JuJu Assis_

**Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!**

**Meu Deus recebi uma review da minha idola!!**

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!**

**Que bom que vc gostou Juju!**

**Bjss**

_Garota Inu_

**Adora minhas historias?? Então você leu outras minhs??**

**Oo**

**Ah respondendo... sim vai ter hentai!!**

**(mas naum conta para ninguém tah?? ignore-me)**

**Bjss**

**Lilermen**

**Oi moxa!!**

**Que bom encontra-la por aqui... sente-se sente-se, o espetaculo estah para começar!!**

**(eh soh me ignorar tah)**

**Naum era para eu demorar tanto para postar mas parece que não adiantou de nada neh?? Demorei quase duas semanas!! ¬¬**

**Bom, vou nessa bjss!!**

**Up**

_Aggie18_

**Serah que eles vão ficar juntos no final??**

**Nem eu sei ainda acredita?? Falta ainda o ultimo capitulo!!**

**(mentira)**

**Uhauaha, e entaum... como anda minha portuguesa??**

**Bjss. Agatha!**

_Lilica-chan_

**Eu não tenho coragem de faze-lo quebrar a cara!! T-T amo ele demais para isso!!**

**Uhauhauha, mas bem que eu poderia neh??**

**Uahuaha, bjss**

_Sylvana Melo_

**Serah??**

**Quem sabe??**

**Uahuahuahauha, desculpe, sou um pouco malvada!!**

** bjss**

_Sarah_

**(olhos brilhando)**

**Vc me emocionou...**

**Serio...**

**Na verdade essa fic naum precisou de muita criatividade...**

**Uhauahuahuahauha, vc escreve fics... quero lê-las!!**

**(ahhh amei o os)**

**p.s.: Que os deuses da iamginação e do pc pegando estejam com você.**

_Deadly-Kiss-Girl-120_

**Verdade... uma pessoa de vinte e quatro anos virgem eh raro!!**

**Hauhauhauahah**

**(bom que vc esteja nessa fic comigo tb, bjss)**

_Ashley123_

**Os 14 de uma vez??**

**T-T**

**Naum posso... tenho meta de 300 reviews para essa fic!**

**Uahuahahahuahauhauhuahauh, bjinhoss!!**

_Nat-chan_

**Sim, Inuyasha de ciúmes logo de primeira!!**

**Verdade... totalmente diferente da outra!!**

**Uahuahuaha, bjsss**

_Mila Himura_

**Acho que ele estah sentindo algo por ela sim!!**

**Uhauahuahua, bjss**

_Kaoro Yumi_

**Que bom que vc gostou...**

**Prezo muito sua opnião sabia??/**

**Uhahaahhauahuah**

**Bjsss**

_Individua do Mal_

**Gostou mesmo??**

**\o/**

_Mima_

**Amei sua review!!**

**Uahuahahauhua**

**Eu naum pude postar no feriado... sem net!!**

**(maldita ¬¬, hj eu to para chamar as coisas de maldito) uahuahauha**

**Verdade... varias escritoras naum mantem padrão nenhum quando escrevem e geralmente usam a estrutura 'teatro'... odeio isso!!**

**Serio... vc acertou em cheio...**

**Era extamaente o que acontecia... ele vai explicar isso no tulimo capitulo!!**

**Uhauhauahuahuahua**

**Saum quase oito anos de diferença entre eles, coitados!!**

**Eu quase morri de rir imaginando a cena... a Kagome enrolando ofio do telefone!! Que onda!!**

**Bom, vou nessa!! Bjss**

_Kaori-sann_

**Se ela vai ser tão boa quanto a dos guardiões vc que vai me dizer depois...**

**Uhuahahuahauha, bjss **

**Saudades!**

_Jhully_

**Voltou com força total?? Então espero logo a revisão do terceiro capitulo tah??**

**Bjssssssss linda!!**

**Dguvi**

_Letícia_

**Uahuahuah, e ai o que achou desse capitulo??**

**Sim o Kouga eh um descarado... mas naum eh má pessoa!!**

**Uahuahauhauahuahu**

**Bjsss**

• _Não sei se mereço (de acordo com o Eduardo não mereço nem o pão que o diabo amassou, ¬¬ esses meus amigos), mas que tal uma review?? HEM?!_**•**

**Fic Dedicada à Mary Aline **


	3. O Acidente

**Capítulo III: O acidente**

- Oi, mãe! – falou Kagome entrando no quarto dos pais carregando uma bandeja com o café da manhã.

- oi, K-chan! – falou a Senhora Higurashi. – e então, como foi a feira? – falou ela pegando o copo com vitamina de morango.

- foi boa... – respondeu Kagome se sentando na beirada da cama.

- fiquei sabendo que Inuyasha a levou! – falou sua mãe arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- é... Papai que fica dando um de casamenteiro! – reclamou a filha, com expressão de tédio misturado com raiva.

- mas eu também queria ver vocês juntos! – falou ela sorrindo.

- isso por acaso é um complô? – perguntou Kagome.

- não... Não... – replicou sua mãe.

Um silêncio se fez entre elas.

- é... E então, o que vocês vão fazer esse ano para arrecadar dinheiro para o orfanato? – perguntou Kagome, se referindo ao fato de todo ano ela, a mãe de Kagome, e Izayoi organizarem algo para arrecadar fundos para o orfanato da cidade.

- eu queria falar sobre isso com você... – começou sua mãe com um sorriso amarelo – você sabe que eu, junto com Izayoi, somos as organizadoras, não? – Kagome acenou afirmativamente - mas ela foi para o Litoral e eu estou de cama... – a mãe de Kagome fez uma expressão quase chorosa, o que fez Kagome estreitar os olhos levemente.

- aonde a senhora quer chegar? – ela perguntou cautelosamente.

- é por que o Inuyasha se ofereceu para cuidar da reunião desse ano, ai eu sugeri que você também o ajudasse – Kagome olhou para a mãe surpresa, é claro que não, não queria ficar nenhum minuto junto do Inuyasha. – mas ele disse que você não iria querer e tudo mais... - sua mãe completou.

_Ele achava o quê?_

- claro, mãe! – "o que diabos foi que eu falei?" – vai ser ótimo para desenferrujar -

- ótimo! A primeira reunião é amanhã! – saindo do quarto Kagome se martirizava.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- pai me empresta a chave da caminhonete? – pediu Kagome.

- ela está com o freio quebrado, K, as pastilhas estão muito gastas! – e ele jogou a chave do carro de passeio.

- mas pai, as estradas estão muito escorregadias, e o princesa Sophia não tem tração... – o pai olhou para ela rindo pelo apelido do carro. Que se originara de um filme que eles haviam assistido.

- eu sei, então tenha muito cuidado... - Kagome suspirou, engoliu em seco e pediu para o pai o endereço de Inuyasha. Ao ficar sabendo o endereço, notou então que ele havia comprado a mansão dos Blake.

Mas a mansão era muito grande para um homem solteiro. E isso a fez refletir se na verdade aquilo não tinha haver com montar uma família... E com Kikyou, já que eles pareciam gostar um do outro, aquilo a fez sentir um inexplicável nó na garganta.

Ao chegar na mansão de Inuyasha, notou que já haviam muitos carros na porta da casa dele, o que significava que a reunião logo iria começar.

A tal reunião era para escolher algum modo de arrecadar dinheiro para o orfanato de Adderley, e para essa reunião eram chamadas as pessoas mais responsáveis, influente e inteligentes da cidade.

Parou o carro na entrada e abriu o porta-malas para retirar os salgados que havia trazido.

- Kagome – falou Inuyasha descendo a escadaria de pedra que havia na frente da casa – não imaginava que você viria! –

- como disse para minha mãe eu preciso de algo para desenferrujar os músculos – falou ela erguendo um bloco de anotações que havia trazido.

- venha, a maioria das pessoas já chegou – e Inuyasha pegou a vasilha com os salgados e começou a subir a escadaria.

Eles foram para a cozinha.

Olhou atenciosamente pelo cômodo todo em cromo e madeira.

- isso é que é uma cozinha! – ela murmurou maravilhada.

- e pior que nem a uso, geralmente só tenho tempo para lanches rápidos e para congelados – de repente uma risada estranha saiu dos lábios dele, ela olhou com uma expressão interrogativa – eu lembrei agora daquela vez que você foi tentar cozinhar e colocou raspa de bolacha recheada, com suco de limão e clara de ovo em uma chaleira... E por ultimo deixou por duas horas no forno – comentou ele saindo da cozinha e indo em direção a biblioteca.

- primeiro eu tinha seis anos, segundo a idéia foi sua, e se me lembro bem você fez chantili com sopa! –

- eu tenho culpa se quando eu assisti na televisão eu ouvi errado, como eu ia saber que era sopa com _Chili? –_

- que tal prestando atenção? – resmungou ela. Inuyasha abriu a porta da biblioteca e todas as pessoas que estavam lá olharam para eles.

E Kagome sussurrou:

- ah, lembrei daquela vez que vocês derrubou as estantes da biblioteca do seu pai! – revidou Kagome.

- isso não vale... Foi por sua causa! – ele reclamou baixinho.

- não foi não! –

- quem foi que quis ver a foto de uma ossada de _Raptor_?– ele resmungou enquanto atravessavam a sala.

- quem se ofereceu para ir pegar? – e Kagome viu que as únicas cadeiras vagas estavam uma ao lado da outra.

Resmungou algo por estar sendo forçada a sentar ao lado de Inuyasha.

Olhou rapidamente em volta e relanceou várias pessoas, incluídas nelas Kikyou, Sangô e Miroku.

Inuyasha se sentou.

- acho que todo mundo aqui sabe o porquê de estarmos reunidos aqui, não é mesmo? – começou Inuyasha – durante todos esses anos era de responsabilidade de minha mãe e da mãe de Kagome organizar a reunião para arrecadamento de finanças para o orfanato. Mas como esse ano não foi possível elas organizarem então eu e Kagome estamos responsáveis... –

- corta essa ladainha, Inuyasha... – falou Miroku.

Inuyasha olhou com raiva para o amigo.

- deixe de ser estraga prazeres, Miroku, o discurso estava tão bonitinho... – reclamou Inuyasha.

- o que podemos fazer esse ano? – perguntou Sangô.

- que tal um parque? – sugeriu Kikyou.

- interessante... - falou Inuyasha – mas o lucro seria quase insignificante –

- então faça uma feira! – falou Miroku.

- pode ser considerada – falou Kaede.

Varias idéias foram aparecendo e todas elas Kagome anotava no bloco.

- todas idéias boas... – e Inuyasha se virou para Kagome – e então Kagome, o que você acha? – por que ele estava perguntando para ela o que pensava? Até aquele momento ela só anotava as idéias que apareciam.

Kagome viu Kikyou olhar para ela com os lábios apertados. Até parecia que ela estava... Com ciúmes. Mas ela não precisava se preocupar, a ultima pessoa que ele poderia querer seria ela.

- eu acho que... – e pensou por um momento – um baile, com um preço estipulado para a entrada.

- Continue... – pediu Miroku.

- um baile a moda antiga, com roupas de época e máscaras! – falou Kagome repentinamente.

- que romântico! – falou Sangô.

- eu posso conseguir a banda! – falou Myouga.

- estão todos de acordo, então? – falou Inuyasha. – Kagome, você fica responsável pela decoração? – Kagome abriu a boca para recusar, mas a Kikyou falou.

- ela não precisa se envolver tanto, Inu – ela passou a mão nos cabelos – a minha secretária, Kagura, ela fez a minha festa de debutante ficou maravilhosa, ela pode organizar o baile... –

- não Kikyou, não dê trabalho para sua secretária – falou Kagome – eu fico responsável sim.

- ótimo... – respondeu Inuyasha.

- e o local? – perguntou Miroku.

- em minha mansão tem um salão perfeito para o baile – sugeriu Kaede – mal vejo a hora de ver aquele salão tendo outro baile.

- perfeito! – falou Kagome.

- claro que vai ter que ter comida, não é mesmo? – sorriu Yumi – eu consigo o Buffet com as senhoras da igreja.

- Que bom... – sorriu Inuyasha. – já que resolvemos quase tudo... Vocês querem café? Hoje está um frio terrível! – e se levantando se virou para Kagome – me ajuda? –

Ela hesitou por um momento.

- claro! – e se levantando foi com Inuyasha para a cozinha.

- as xícaras estão ai no armário – ele informou enquanto abria a cafeteira tirando a jarra cheia de café. Enquanto ele fazia isso, Kagome arrumava as xícaras e os pires na bandeja.

Ele transferia da jarra térmica para o bule.

- lembrei de mais uma... Lembra-se quando você derrubou suco de maracujá na sua mãe? – Inuyasha falou colocando o bule na bandeja.

- lembro - Kagome riu – ai você começou a rir... –

- não me lembre dessa parte... – ele resmungou.

- você estava comendo espaguete e quando você riu a comida foi para o nariz! –

- pelo menos foi sem querer! – falou ele enquanto ela erguia a bandeja e saia da cozinha.

- como assim sem querer? – ela exclamou por sobre o ombro.

- se lembra da competição de farinha à distância? – ele replicou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- lembro... Tinha que assobiar com farinha na boca! -

- e é claro você e suas amigas tinham que brincar disso na escola... Ai a farinha cai em um garoto e eu que tive que correr para salvar vocês! –

- não venha dar uma de herói, está bem?! – reclamou ela enquanto abria porta da biblioteca.

Todos conversavam animados e Kagome colocou a bandeja em uma mesa.

- eu já te salvei antes! – falou Kagome colocando o café nas xícaras.

- fala quando! – ele replicou cruzando os braços.

- naquela vez que estavam querendo que você beijasse aquela garota... a Sanna. Eu tive que dizer que você tinha namorada para te livrar –

- e me deu mais dor de cabeça com o povo querendo saber quem era, foram dizer para o seu pai até mesmo que era você! –

As pessoas vieram pegar o café.

- como eu ia saber que iria dar naquilo, com uma bola de cristal? – ela especulou.

- que nada, do jeito que você é iria quebrar a bola de Cristal –

- e posso saber por quê?! –

- você tem um gênio forte demais! – ele respondeu se sentando em um sofá.

- e o que isso tem haver? – perguntou ela.

- você não iria ter paciência! -

- paciência? Eu aprendi mais coisas do que você imagina quando estive em Londres! –

Ele suspirou.

- imagino! – respondeu ele vagarosamente. Como se atrás daquelas palavras existisse uma espécie de mágoa.

Ela observou por longos momentos. E ele fez o mesmo.

De certo modo ela se sentiu inquieta... Ficava trocando o apoio do corpo de um pé para o outro.

- eu... Acho que já é hora de eu ir! – disse ela por fim.

- daqui a pouco eu terei que ir para a sua casa visitar sua mãe, não quer uma carona? – perguntou ele.

- não eu estou de carro esqueceu? – e balançando a chave na frente dos olhos dele começou a se despedir das pessoas, por ultimo se despediu de Kikyou, que foi educada, mas não amigável.

Saindo apressada da casa dele foi até o carro e ligando se dirigiu para fora da propriedade.

Seu coração batia descompassado. Mas por quê? Não havia motivos.

Não. Na verdade havia.

Como era imbecil... Depois de tudo o que ele havia feito, depois de tudo que havia sofrido... Ainda estava apaixonada por ele.

Burra, burra.

Ninguém conseguiria explicar como ela estava se sentindo... Ela sentia raiva de si mesma.

Como pudera se apaixonar novamente por ele?!

E no fundo ela sabia a verdade... Ela o Amava.

Mas, não entendia como aquilo pudera acontecer!

Não conseguia se perdoar.

Aquilo que sentia era uma mistura de ódio e amor. Como se podia odiar e amar uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo?

Não sabia se era possível, mas era isso que sentia.

Mas de nada adiantava amá-lo se nunca teria coragem de falar... Ele poderia rejeitá-la, oras.

Que idiotice a sua. Poderia? Com certeza! Com uma mulher como a Kikyou disputando não teria nem chance.

Balançando a cabeça jogou aqueles pensamentos longe e se concentrou na estrada, que infelizmente parecera ficar cada vez mais escorregadia.

Preparou o carro para fazer a curva, mas uma surpresa lhe aguardava, um animal estava no meio da pista e em meio a manobra o carro escorregou e bateu em uma árvore que beirava a estrada.

A última coisa que Kagome viu foi o volante, logo depois desmaiou.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Demorei mais uma vez... e o capitulo continua super pequeno neh??**

**Sinto muito... a fic dos Gardiões está me tomando o tempo (que não é mal gasto), afinal a OGDE estah no final!!**

**Uhauhaahuaha**

**Espero que me perdoem... assim que a OGDE acabar eu posto um cap por semana!!**

**Mas... Que tal eu ir à algo mais interessante??**

_:_

_Fkake_

**Ainda dedicada a vc...**

**Uhauhaahuahuahha**

**Mlr, vc escreveu mais Darknesses neh??**

**Vc sabe que eu estava praticamente louca para ler o resto!!**

**E desabafos de um diário??**

**Eu jah li inteira mas quero ver completa aqui no f f net!**

**Bom... Bjs!!**

**(Que os deuses da imgaginação e do p pegando estejam com você.**

_Bibi_

**Eu acho meio difícil ela naum atrapalhar...**

**Na verdade ela nem vai atrapalhar tanto...**

**Eles vaum se atrapalhar mais que qualquer outra coisa.**

**Ahuahahuahahauhau**

**Vou nessa, bjss**

_neherenia_

**Oi!!**

**Ainda bem que vc gostou viu... se naum eu teria tido um colapso..**

**Entupida de chocolate??**

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, que malvada nem ofereceu chotolate pla mim!!**

**Buaaaaa!!**

**Chotolate chotolate!!**

_Kagome JuJu Assis_

**Que bom que vc estah gostando! (serio, eu sou sua fã entaum receber elogios do seu ídolo eh incrivelmente reconfortante... uhauhauhauhaua)**

**Verdade... ela tah tratando ele de um jeito diferente neh??**

**Eu gosto!!**

**Bom, vou nessa!**

**Abarçaum!**

_Lilermen_

**Uhauhauhauhauha**

**Vedade, lah vem a Kikyou dando-nos o ar de sua graça!!**

**Naum tenho nada contra ela (quase nada pelo menos) mas odeio gente que atrapalha meu casal preferido!!**

**Neh?**

**Verdade, cidade pequena eh fogo, soh que ainda naum decidi se vou fazer eles descobrirem o motivo da Kagome ter voltado!!**

**Rs rs rs**

**Bjss Aline!**

_Aggie18_

**Na verdade o cap nem foi taum grande assim neh??**

**Rs rs rs, sinto muito, eh pq na verdade a fic inteira eh meio pequena...**

**Uahuahuahauhauhau**

**6 d ejunho??**

**Maldita!! Aqui soh entro diz dez de julho!!**

**T-T**

**Bjsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

_Ashley123_

**T-T**

**A verdade é que os cap jah estaum feitos sabe... naum tem como aumentar de tamanho!!**

**Rs rs rs...**

**Mas espero que tenha gostado desse moxaa!!1**

**Bjsss**

_Nat-chan_

**Sim... com toda ironia da frase... Kikyou sempre aparece para atrapalhar...**

**Hum...**

**Sim peguei o Richie emprestado (acredita que esse Rich dessa fic jah existia antes de eu ler o Darknesses?) Mas o Richard da Fkake (meu na verdade mas ela naum precisa saber disso) eh bem MAIS gato!!**

**(desmaiando)**

**(ainda desacordada)**

**(pode jogar água fria ela não vai acordar)**

_Mila Himura_

**O Kouga ir visitar ela??**

**Caramba, parece ser muito interessante.**

**Infelizmente a fic jah estah feita mas eu posso fazer umas modificaçõezinhas...**

**Ahhhhhhhh1! Já sei onde vou encaixar a aparição do Kouga!!**

**Vlw viu??**

**Bjss**

_Kaoro Yumi_

**Na verdade o Inu soh vai começar a dar em cima da Kagome realmente capitulo que vem...**

**Putz no capitulo do parque ateh eu rolei de rir escrevendo...**

**Mas vc vai ter que esperar!!**

**Uahuahauhauh**

**Ah,. Prezo sua opnião pq te considero uma amiga oras...**

**Rs rs rs**

**bjsss**

_Mima Montez_

_**Oi Mimaaaaa!!**_

**vixi... tah falando serio??**

**Escreveu a fic quase toda e perdeu o pc??**

**Éguas... por isso que eu tem três lugares diferentes para minhas fics (Pc, Notebook e MP4) assim se um der pau (o que jah aconteceu ¬¬) eu tenho salvo em outros lugares!!**

**Rs rs rs**

**Uhauhauaha**

**Sim vamos mandar a Kikyou!!**

**Para a madame da etiqueta do fantástico!!**

**\o/**

**Uahuahah, sim... a sobrancelha arqueada do Inuyasha eh o mês que tendo crise nervosa!! (acredita que meu sonho era ver o Sesshoumaru dando um daqueles tiques nervosos na sobrancelha?? Nem quando o Jakotsu chamou ele de atraente ele fez isso... malkdito auto-controle!!**

**Bom, vou nessa!!**

_Kaori-sann_

**Ainda bem que vc me deculpou!!**

**Uahuahuahauhau**

**Sim... secadora de calcinhas... e ganhou o premio I9 da feira!! Muito massa!!**

**Uahuahuahauh, verdade quem foi que deixou ele conhecer a barrinho??**

**Na verdade eu soh deixei pq o Sesshoumaru tah fazendo as vezes de Inuyasha para mim...**

**Sabe, neh?? Pq eu trocaria o Sesshoumaru pelo Inuyasha?**

**(apanhando do Inuyasha)**

**Brincadeira!!**

**Bom, bjss!!**

_Letícia_

**Verdade, a Kikyou eh uma descarada sem vergonha...**

**Imagina. Insinuar aquilo!!**

**Uahuahuahauhau**

**Mas esse eh o de mnos...**

**Naum quero me preocupar com a barro agora!!**

**Sim... a idéia da secadora de calcinhas eh muito engraçada... (e teve mais de 100 visitantes... credita?? Povo tarado!!)**

**Uahua**

**Bjsss**

_Anna _

**Uahuahuah, eu postei!!**

**(naum... serioooooo??)**

**Ok, ok!!**

**Desculpe!!**

**Bjsss minina!!**

_Tenshiraissa_

**Seu nome é Raissa??**

**O nome de uma das minhas melhores amigas tb!!**

**(isso eh relevante?? ¬¬)**

**Demorei para continuar, mas postei!!**

**Rs rs rs**

**Bjinhoss**

_Acdy-chan_

**Começo de fic mais perfeito que vc jah leu??**

**Por favor, naum me emociona!!**

**Por favor!!**

**Obrigada, tah??**

**Bjinhoss**

_ALINE_

**Ainda bem que vc gostou dessa tb!!**

**Tb?? Oo**

**Vc jah leu alguma outra fic minha??**

_SrTaisho_

**Uma das melhores fics que vc jah leu em sua vida!!**

**Oo**

**Vc me surpreendeu agora!!**

**Serio!!**

**Eu tb naum gosto de ver o Inu-kun Sofrer!!**

**Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!**

**Tsk tsk!!**

**Vou nessa tah??**

**bjss**

-

_Quero Chocolate!_

_Quero Chocolate!_

_Quero Chocolate!_

_Quero Chocolate!_

_Quero Chocolate!_

_Quero Chocolate!_

_Quero Chocolate!_

_Quero Chocolate!_

_Quero Chocolate!_

_Quero Chocolate!_

_Quero Chocolate!_

_Quero Chocolate!_

_(Para se ver livre de mim é só deixar uma review)_

**-**

**Fic Dedicada à Mary Aline **


	4. Verdades

**Capítulo IV: Verdades**

- Gatinha, você está bem? – Kagome ouviu ao longe – Kagome, por favor, responda! –

Lentamente ela ficou consciente e sentiu um gosto rançoso na boca.

Kagome gemeu baixinho.

Ainda meio tonta sentiu ser tirada do carro e ser apertada contra algo.

- não durma! – a voz ordenou. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente e viu os olhos de Inuyasha.

- Inu... Yasha! – e franzindo a testa ela perguntou – como você... Apareceu aqui?

- esqueceu que eu disse que iria visitar a sua mãe? –

- não foi... Culpa minha... O boi! – ela balbuciava.

- eu vi... Tenha calma, vou levá-la para minha casa a sua está longe demais! – ele suspirou preocupado.

- mas... –

- eu vou examiná-la e depois a levo para sua casa, se eu a levá-la assim seus pais ficarão muito preocupados – ele a colocou no banco traseiro do carro.

- mas... Eu estou bem, e o carro? - ele colocou o carro em movimento.

- não se preocupe... Ligarei para o reboque! – ele olhou para trás para observá-la – fique falando comigo.

- falando o quê? – ela perguntou meio grogue.

- qualquer coisa... Sobre as idéias que você tem para o baile! – replicou ele acelerando.

- oh, eu mal pensei sobre isso! – ela colocou a mão sobre a cabeça sentindo ela doer levemente.

Inuyasha olhava a todo momento pelo espelho retrovisor, e em seus olhos resplandecia a preocupação.

- então pense sobre isso... – falou ele – vamos fale qualquer coisa.

- eu estou bem, Inuyasha –

- eu sei, mas é bom não vacilar... Continue falando... É tão difícil assim? Antigamente você era tão tagarela! –

- e você menos idiota! – ela respondeu se sentando.

- não se mecha! – resmungou.

- eu estou bem, Droga! E pare de fazer o papel de doutor! –

- por que será que estou fazendo esse papel? – ele falou ironicamente enquanto trocava a marcha.

Entrou pelos portões abertos a mansão dele e estacionou o carro na frente da escadaria.

Como não havia carro nenhum, passou logo pela cabeça de Kagome que passara bastante tempo inconsciente.

Ele a pegou no colo e começou a subir a escadaria.

- dá para me colocar no chão? – especulou ela.

- não é bom confiar! – ele lhe disse sem olhá-la.

- coitada da sua futura esposa quando cortar um dedo! –

- posso saber por quê? – ele perguntou fechando a porta com o pé.

- por que é capaz de você deixá-la de cama! – ela respondeu enquanto ele atravessava o hall.

- você acabou de sofrer um acidente! – e ele entrou em uma sala e a depositou no sofá.

Ele tirou o casaco dela.

- eu já disse que estou bem! – Kagome falou olhando enquanto ele observava seu rosto atentamente.

- quando uma pessoa está sob o efeito da adrenalina não sente dor! – ele disse.

- fale isso para quem é baleado em um assalto! – ela ironizou colocando os pés no chão.

Ainda bastante preocupado ele olhou seus braços e pernas.

Perguntou se algo doía e suspirou quando a resposta foi negativa.

- tire a blusa. – falou ele enquanto olhava os braços dela.

- como? – perguntou ela atordoada.

- tire a blusa! – ele repetiu olhando nos olhos dela.

- não! – ela falou surpresa.

- como assim? –

- eu não vou tirar! – balbuciou ela.

- você realmente acha que eu vou me aproveitar da situação? – ele se levantou com raiva.

Ela ficou amuada e disse:

- eu sei que eu sou a última pessoa que você poderia querer "tirar proveito da situação"! – ela sussurrara aquilo com um esforço tremendo e de forma pausada.

Ele se virou para ela.

- é isso que acha? – perguntou surpreso.

- acho? – especulou ela se levantando – preciso de água. Posso ir à cozinha?-

- claro! – falou ele acompanhando-a – mas por que você acha que eu não a quero? – perguntou ele enquanto pegava o telefone sem fio e discava um número.

- não me pergunte isso, por favor! – ela pediu entrando na cozinha.

- Jet. Aqui é o Inuyasha. Eu estou ligando para avisar que a Kagome acabou de sofrer um acidente, felizmente está bem. Logo a levarei em casa – e desligou.

- você falou como se estivesse falando que a energia seria cortada durante uma hora! –

- engraçadinha... – falou ele enquanto discava outro número.

– copo? –

Ele apontou para o armário.

- oi? Ai é do reboque? Eu queria perguntar se vocês poderiam pegar um carro que está na rota 44. É um Nissan preto. Certo... Levem direto para a oficina, está bem? – e desligou novamente. Voltando-se para Kagome falou enquanto apontava o telefone sem fio para ela rapidamente:

- sobre aquele assunto... Eu insisto... – ele comentou sentando em um banco alto.

- até parece que você esqueceu, sinceramente! – ela replicou saindo da cozinha. Ele a seguiu novamente.

- você está falando daquele episódio há sete anos? – falou ele quando ela entrou na sala e se sentou no sofá.

- não... – falou ela irônica.

- você acha que eu não desejo você por que a sete anos eu fui mais sensato que você... – ele falou indignado.

- você deixou bem claro naquele dia Inuyasha! – ela respondeu – e o que você quer dizer com sensato? –

- então você acha que aquilo foi sensato, por acaso? – ele perguntou.

- aquilo foi idiotice! – respondeu ela cruzando as pernas.

- concordo! – falou ele se sentando no sofá em frente.

- você ainda vem com sarcasmo! –

- mas foi idiotice! – ele respondeu cruzando os braços – você era uma criança, Kagome! –

- uma criança que achava que estava apaixonada! – ela gritou. Parecera mentira a frase, mas não era. Pois o amor que ela sentia não poderia ser comparado aquela paixão fútil de adolescente – você praticamente acabou com meus sonhos de criança! –

- sonhos bastante inocentes! – ele ironizou novamente.

- imbecil! – ela falou com rancor.

- eu pensei que você tinha crescido, Kagome! – ele falou balançando a cabeça e mordendo os lábios – todos esses anos e você ainda pensa como uma garota de dezessete anos! –

- o que você quer dizer com isso? – ela falou com raiva.

- você tentou pensar no meu lado? – ele perguntou inconformado.

- que lado? – perguntou ela se levantando e indo até a janela.

- eu era seu amigo desde quando você tinha dois anos – ele respondeu – ai você com dezessete vem à minha casa e faz aquela proposta. Você era praticamente uma criança, oras! –

- com dezessete anos? – ela perguntou se virando para ele.

- eu não a via como uma adolescente, Kagome! – ele replicou se levantando – poxa, eu sempre fui seu amigo desde quando você era bebê, o que você pensaria de mim seu eu tivesse aceitado sua oferta? Se eu tivesse feito amor com você? Um cafajeste, não é verdade? –

Kagome olhou para ele. Nunca lhe havia passado pela cabeça aquela versão.

- seja sincera... Isso nunca passou pela sua cabeça! – Inuyasha sorriu cinicamente.

- não venha me passar sermão, Inuyasha! Já basta o que você fez naquela ocasião – falou Kagome magoada.

- agora vai dizer que não foi merecido! – ele disse com cinismo.

- olha, Inuyasha, foi merecido sim! – e ela se levantou indo em direção a porta – a idiota realmente fui eu em achar que você poderia me desejar naquela época. –

E olhando no corredor tomou a direção que a levaria para o hall.

Antes de chegar a porta Inuyasha a segurou pelo braço.

(n/a: essa é a típica cena "batida de carro" ninguém sabe o que falou ou que fez, só sabe que algo ruim está acontecendo)

- Kagome, espere! –

- me solta, Inuyasha! – falou ela já com lágrimas nos olhos – eu não preciso ouvir mais suas palavras. Não precisa me dizer que sou feia, apagada ou qualquer coisa. Por quê eu já sei. E também não precisa esfregar na minha cara que o centro do seu desejo é a Kikyou, por que eu também tenho conhecimento disso! – Se Inuyasha realmente tivesse prestado atenção ao que ela havia falado naquele momento, teria notado todo o amor que ela sentia por ele, e toda agonia que a consumia por não ser correspondida.

- tente se acalmar, Kagome! – falou ele a abraçando.

- me deixa em paz Inuyasha! – falou ela tentando segurar o choro.

- você está assim por causa do acidente! – ele disse segurando seu rosto.

- oh, Inuyasha, me deixe! – e empurrando o ombro dele tentou sair daquele abraço.

- você realmente acha que eu não a desejo? – ele perguntou ainda olhando seus olhos. Ela desviou o rosto.

- pare, Inuyasha! – falou ela ainda querendo chorar.

- Kagome... – ele sussurrou – volte naquela porta e faça aquela proposta que você fez anos atrás... – ela olhou para ela.

- o... Quê? – falou ela sem entender.

- você acha que eu vou recusar? – ele murmurou. Ela olhou para ele com o cenho franzido.

Os olhos dele estavam diferentes como que embaçados.

Eles ficaram se olhando por minutos. Até que ele meneou a cabeça.

- tsk... Venha, eu vou levá-la para casa! – e sem entender direito o que tinha acontecido, ela o seguiu.

Quando entrou no carro dele um ar estranho se formou. Ele colocou tração nas rodas e saiu da casa. Ele parecia tenso e seu olhar estava vidrado na estrada.

Kagome estava encolhida em seu canto sem saber se o que tinha presenciado na casa de Inuyasha havia sido real ou não. De uma coisa tinha certeza, o desejo que vira nos olhos dele não podia ser real. Ele maquinara aquilo para acalmá-la. Pois estava com pena de seu desespero. Era a única explicação, ele estava tão enfático enquanto dizia que ela realmente havia errado e depois dizia palavras como aquelas, sussurradas daquele modo.

Inuyasha a estava tentando acalmar. Sorriu tristemente, nem mesmo se ela quisesse poderia se iludir quanto a ele. Pelo que notara, quem o iria agarrar seria Kikyou, e não faria nada para impedir.

Seguindo a estrada que a levaria para casa, Kagome olhava ao redor. Para a neve nas árvores, para os galhos secos dos arbustos.

Até que ele parou. Olhou e viu que havia chegado. Rapidamente ele rodeou o carro e a ajudou a sair.

Bateu na porta e o pai de Kagome apareceu correndo e muito preocupado.

- filha! – e abraçou – você está bem? Quando recebemos o telefonema de Inuyasha ficamos muito preocupados! –

- foi um boi, Jet... Com certeza com frio e procurando alimento. – Inuyasha falou – estava numa curva e Kagome não pôde evitar de bater... –

- eu sei, e o carro não é próprio para quando a estrada está assim! – Jet falou compreensivo.

Eles entraram com Jet envolvendo Kagome com os braços.

- ela está bem, felizmente não se machucou – falou Inuyasha entrando também. – contatei o reboque. Vou lá em cima ver a senhora Higurashi! – subindo as escadas deixou Jet e Kagome sozinhos.

Jet perguntou se ela estava bem, ou se sentia alguma dor.

Ela respondera que só precisava descansar. Jet, notando que ela queria ficar sozinha, saiu da sala e com um sorriso a viu deitar no sofá.

Kagome por lá adormeceu.

Ainda estava dormindo quando sentiu ser beijada levemente. Seu pai nunca faria aquilo. Mas nem ligou, com certeza era um sonho.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Capitulo continua pequeno...**

**uhauhauahuahuahuahah**

**me desculpem, mas espero que tenham gostado afinal!!**

**rs rs rs!!**

_:_

_Aggie18_

**O pen drive desapareceu??**

**Quando alguma coisa some aqui em casa eu culpo logo meu irmão, ele sempre faz as coisas sumirem soh para me encher o saco!! ¬¬ maldito!!**

**Sim a Kagome teve um acidente...**

**Ai o Inu achou ela!!**

**Hauahuahauha**

**Hum...**

**Bjss ³**

_Kagome-DarkAngel_

**Uahuaha, eu continuei logo que pude!! Rs rs rs...**

**Hum...**

**O que achou desse cap?? Bjss**

_SrTaisho_

**Sim... o Inu vai salvar ela!!**

**Uahuahuahuahuah**

**Logo logo eu posto o proximo capitulo!!**

**Que para mim eh um dos mais divertidos...**

**Vou nssa!! Bjinhoss**

_Acdy-chan_

**Realmente, o capitulo anterior foi super pequeno...**

**Mas esse tb neh??**

**Na verdade os capítulos dessa fic, saum bem pequenos!!**

**Res rs rs!!**

**Nas fazer o que... o que achou desse?**

_Xev-Kidah_

**Olá... Leitora nova??**

**Então pode entrar no bonde que jah estah andando, pode se sentar e até acenar da janelinha!! (desculpe acordei cedo demais hj, to lelé da cuca!! )**

**Entaum, bjs!**

_Kagome Juju Assis_

**Na verdade. Ainda vai aparecer MUITAS historias deles juntos... **

**Eles tem cada lembranças, a que eu mais gosto eh a do dia da piscina...**

**Perfeita!!**

**Claro que pode me chamar pelo nome... que é isso!!**

**Uahuahauhauhau**

**Hum... vou nessa!**

_Lilermen_

**Simmmmm!! T-T OGDE estah acabando!! Que maldade!!**

**Eu adoro aquela fic... serio, ela consome toda a minha criatividade, mas...**

**Uahauhauha,**

**Assim... eu naum tenho quase nada contra a Kikypu...**

**Soh que eu prefiro o Inuyasha com a Kagome que com a Kiki...**

**Sei lah!!**

**Sim, ele acha que ela teve um caso com ele... ou vai ter... eh isso que tah consumindo o coitado...**

**Tava pensando, acho que vou fazer mesmo o Kouga aparecer!!**

**Uahuahahuahua**

**Bjss**

_Bibi_

**Nada demais aconteceu com a coitada...**

**Mas vai acontecer!!**

**8hauhauahuahua**

_Mima Montez_

**Na verdade eu que nunca entro no msn mesmo!!**

**Uahuahuahuahuahuaha**

**Eu tb estou querendo escrever um livro...**

**Na verdade a idéia jah estah mais ou menos montada e a introdução do livro feita... assim que nos encontrarmos no msn juro que te passo a historia!!**

**Uahuahuahauhauhua**

**Ramen sair pelo nariz do Inu...**

**KKK ERA MEU Sonho ve-lo assim!!**

**O Sesshy perdendo o auto controlr?? Oo**

**Eu sempre quis ver tb!! Naum tem quando o Jakotsu fala pro Sesshoumaru que ele eh lindo??**

**Eu jurava que O Sesshoumaru iria dar aqueles tiques nervoso na sobrancelha e meter a mão no coitado!!**

**Uhauahahuaha**

**Hum... a o Sesshoumaru vai perder o controle na minha próxima fic... o coitado vai sofrer na minha mão!!  
uahuahuahauhauhauahuah**

**Um abraço!!**

_Mila Himura_

**Postei o mais rápido que pude!!**

**Serio..**

**Uahuahuauahuahuahau**

**Bjinhosssssss**

_NAHYA-SHAMPOO CHAN_

**INFELIZMENTE OS CAPI(ops, Caps Look Pressionada)tulos da fic saum bem pequenos...**

**Quase todos..**

**Uhauahuahuah**

**Que bom que vc gostou da fic... serio!!**

**Isso me alivia!**

**Vc me deu uma idéia sabia?? O Kouga vai aparecer sim para atrapalhar a vida do coitado!!**

**Uahauha**

**Bjss**

_Dani-sama_

**Oo**

**Vc me deu um susto daqueles!!**

**Rs rs rs...**

**Verdade o capitulo foi BEMM pequeno**

**Torturando as pessoas?? O final foi terrível mesmo, mas foi para compensar esse capitulo onde eles quase puseram tudo em pratos limpos... uahuhauahuahuh**

**Verdade vc me avisou para naum responder as Reviews dentro do capitulo..mas eh pq se eu naum fizer isso eu naum me sinto bem...**

**(eu postei o mais rápido que pude, tava com medo)**

_Stra. Dark Nat_

**Sim simmmmmmm!! Os dois!!**

**Chocolate e Review!!**

**Hauahuahuahauh**

**Vc me dah?? Fala lah com aquele carinha do correio para ver se ele deixa vc ,me Mandar Chocolate!!  
uahuahuahauah**

**Bjinhos!**

_Kaori-sann_

**Sou taum engraçada assim??**

**Hauha, que bom!!**

**Hum... ainda bem que vc deixou a Review!! Ufa!!**

**Uahuahuahuahuauaha**

**Serio?? Vc jah esguixou coca cola pelo Nariz??**

**A experiência lah do Inu e o espaguete acontceu comigo ¬¬ meu irmaum que derrmou o suco na minha mãe!!**

**Uauahauhauhauhauhau**

_Letícia_

**Derrubar as estantes da biblioteca...**

**Uahuahuahuah, isso eh fichinha comparado ao Richie e a Lucy que quebraram o som do carro brigando e ligando/desligando o som...**

**?(do que eu to falando mesmo hem?? Ah lembrei!)**

**Hum... o Baile vai ser MUITO massa. Serio!!**

**Uahuah, vc vai gostar quando ler!!**

**Bjss**

_Agradeço a todos que no capitulo passado me deixaram uma review... Mas eu não ganhei nenhum chocolate! Bom, eu vivo sem ele... mas não sem Reviews..._

**-**

**Fic Dedicada à Mary Aline**


	5. O Parque

**Capítulo V: Parque**

- um parque? – falou Kagome balançando a cabeça – a vida aqui está mais agitada do que eu imaginava – ela respondeu.

- vamos hoje... – falou seu pai – sua mãe quer por que quer ir a esse parque! –

- claro! – falou Kagome sorrindo.

Kagome deitou no sofá e se esparramou.

- não vai falar mais nada? Tipo: o Inuyasha vai nos acompanhar? – comentou Kagome estranhando.

- bom... Eu ia deixar para ser surpresa, mas ele vai nos encontrar lá! – falou seu pai.

Kagome se levantou com raiva.

- por que será que eu já sabia? – e subia pisando firme para o quarto.

Deitou na cama e colocou o braço sobre o rosto. Havia pensado muito sobre a ultima vez que tinha se encontrado com Inuyasha.

Pensara muito naquele episódio, realmente Inuyasha tinha razão, ele realmente estava certo ao ter recusado a oferta dela. Mas nunca admitiria... Nunca.

Balançando a cabeça se acomodou melhor no travesseiro.

Viu que na janela caiam alguns flocos de neve.

Sorriu internamente e fechou os olhos. Por que o fora amar tanto? Por quê?

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Vamos Kagome! – falou a mãe de Kagome da porta. Kagome abriu um olho e quando a viu pulou da cama, e tropeçou caindo de cara no tapete.

- filha! – falou a senhora Higurashi preocupada. - Está bem?

- claro... Por que não estaria? – e se levantou – ai! – e olhou para a mãe – a senhora queria me matar não? A senhora saiu da cama sozinha? –

- eu estou melhor, filha, Inuyasha disse que eu poderia sair hoje, mas que não me esforçasse. –

- por que tudo gira em torno do Inuyasha? – reclamou Kagome procurando uma roupa para se trocar.

- por que ele é um bom rapaz e faz de tudo para ajudar os outros! – falou a mãe de Kagome pegando um casaco no guarda roupa.

- resumindo: um intrometido! – Kagome falou vestindo uma blusa.

Enquanto Kagome ajeitava a blusa, sua mãe tirou algo de dentro do guarda roupa e ficou observando. Sorriu.

Kagome vestiu o casaco e chegou curiosa para ver o que ela olhava.

Um porta-retrato.

E nele estavam Inuyasha e Kagome. Aquilo fora um ano antes deles brigarem.

Fora naquele dia da piscina em que vira que o amava tanto.

Sentiu as lágrimas indo para seus olhos.

Olhou para a foto e não se reconheceu. Na imagem estava uma menina alegre, sorridente, sem falar do ar infantil e bondoso no rosto.

Inuyasha estava na beira da piscina em pé. E ela estava presa nos braços dele. Para pularem.

Kagome sorriu. Lembrava-se que Inuyasha olhara para ela e dissera que iria afogá-la e ela começou a esmurrar o peito dele pedindo para ele soltá-la.

Foi quando o pai de Inuyasha tirara a foto.

Lembrava-se também que a foto ficava no criado mudo ao lado da sua cama. E que no dia que brigaram havia escondido a foto no guarda roupa.

Pegando o porta-retrato gentilmente de sua mãe disse:

- isso são só recordações, agora que tal fazermos mais algumas lembranças? Vá se arrumar que eu a espero! – Kagome sorriu.

- está bem... – e sua mãe saiu do quarto. Foi quando Kagome olhou mais uma vez para a foto. Tempos felizes aqueles, pena que passaram. E colocando-o cuidadosamente novamente no guarda roupa seguiu escada abaixo.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Ao chegarem ao parque a agitação tomou a todos.

Logo Inuyasha chegou sorridente.

- olha só quem resolveu participar da diversão de mortais! – ironizou ele pegando o braço de Kagome. – vocês não se importam de eu tomar ela de vocês não é? –

- não de jeito nenhum! - Falou Jet fazendo um gesto com as mãos – vão se divertir, meus jovens! –

Kagome ficou sem resposta. Ficou olhando para trás enquanto era arrastada por Inuyasha.

- o que você quer dessa vez? – ela perguntou se virando para ele.

- lhe mostrar que há motivos para sorrir! – e deu um sorriso encantador.

- ah, Inuyasha. Pare com isso! – falou ela parando, se ele sorrisse mais uma vez para ela daquele jeito não sabia se resistiria.

- de jeito nenhum! – ele respondeu puxando-a firmemente para perto do corpo e continuando a andar.

- você é impossível! – ela exclamou sem ter mais nenhum comentário a fazer.

- você era corajosa quando menor... – ele comentou, sem mais nem menos, enquanto mantinha o braço dela bem agarrado ao braço dele.

Ele só queria a manter presa. Para os outros pareciam muito íntimos.

- qual o motivo desse comentário? – ela indagou parando.

- saber se você continua do mesmo jeito! – ele respondeu parando também.

- posso saber por quê? – ela disse batendo o pé.

- para ir naquele brinquedo! – ele falou apontando para a casa-mal-assombrada.

- você parece uma criança! – ela reclamou puxando o braço – nem parece o médico mais influente da cidade! -

- na verdade eu dificilmente me comporto assim... Mas esse seu olhar me faz parecer que tenho ainda vinte e cinco anos! – ele falou chegando bem perto do rosto dela. Ela se viu refletida nos olhos dele e sua respiração quase parou.

- oi! – falou uma voz meio amargurada ao lado deles. Viraram-se e viram Kikyou. Ela olhou para Inuyasha como se o estivesse acusando de algo.

Ele segurou o olhar.

- Oi Inuyasha! – ela falou forçando um sorriso.

- oi Kikyou! – ele respondeu sorrindo também.

- olá Kikyou! – falou Kagome à contra gosto. A morena a olhou.

- oi, Kagome! – Kagome prendeu a respiração. Tinha que realmente ver que Inuyasha gostava da Kikyou, o jeito que ele a olhava e sorria.

Uma tristeza súbita e cortante a consumiu.

Outras pessoas criariam raiva de Kikyou, mas Kagome não. Aquela mulher era bonita e já notara que inteligente também. Se ela gostava do Inuyasha, então tinha todo o direito de brigar por ele. Pena que Kikyou a tratasse tão mal, como se ela fosse uma adversária. Mal via ela que Inuyasha só a via como amiga.

- bom... Nos vemos por ai, Kikyou! – falou Inuyasha, lançando um sorriso de galã. Um daqueles que a pessoa se derrete. Viu bem na sua frente dois rapazes passarem olhando.

- coitado! Não sabe qual escolher! – falou um dos rapazes para o outro.

- eu também não saberia se fosse ele – respondeu o outro acompanhando o amigo. Kagome olhou aquilo boquiaberta e com vontade de rir.

Inuyasha então a puxou para o brinquedo. Pagou a entrada dos dois e começou a puxar Kagome para dentro da casa mal assombrada.

Ele não sabia que ela tinha medo de lugares fechados e muito escuros. Ela sempre tentara esconder isso dele.

Mas não ia fraquejar. Não na frente dele. Quando se sentia tão ameaçada.

O carrinho começou a se mover. Olhou para o lado e fechou os olhos esperando que aquilo passasse rápido.

Ouvia Inuyasha rindo ao lado dela. Que idiota, em vez de se assustar ficava rindo.

Abriu os olhos devagar. Se Inuyasha estava rindo não poderia ser tão assustador assim.

Quando abriu um monstro verde pulou bem na frente do carro.

Kagome deu um grito bem alto. Se assustando.

Seu coração deu um salto.

Foi se acalmando e sentiu alguma coisa que batia constante perto de seu ouvido. Então notou que havia abraçado Inuyasha na hora do susto.

Era o coração dele que batia. O soltou rapidamente.

Kagome agradeceu a escuridão, pois assim não poderia ver a expressão de deboche que com certeza estaria no rosto dele, e nem ele veria o rubor em seu rosto.

Apertou a proteção de ferro e mordeu os lábios. Toda vez que se assustava em vez de gritar apertava mais a proteção.

Quando saíram Inuyasha estava sorrindo e ela com a cara feia.

Viu seu pai se aproximando.

- Kagome, eu vou levar sua mãe. Ela está cansada! – falou Jet – se quiser vir conosco...

- não se preocupe Jet. Eu a levo até sua casa mais tarde! – disse Inuyasha solícito. Jet entregou a chave extra para Kagome e foi embora.

- velho casamenteiro! – murmurou Kagome. Inuyasha riu.

- vamos na roda gigante? – ele perguntou e depois riu mais ainda – juro que lá não há nenhum monstro! –

- você que acha! – resmungou ela cruzando os braços.

- oh, você descobriu meu segredo, agora terei que matá-la! – ele brincou pagando os ingressos. Ela bufou com raiva.

E com mais raiva ainda entrou na roda gigante.

Estava odiando ser manipulada por ele.

Na primeira volta se sentiu ligeiramente tonta, mas essa logo passou. Pegou um de seus chicletes de uva no bolso e começou a mascá-lo.

- você ainda masca esses chicletes de uva? – ele resmungou – lembro que houve uma vez que eu coloquei tinta de caneta dentro de um desses chicletes para ver se você parava de mascá-los! – ela tossiu. E o chiclete saiu de sua boca. Caindo do alto da roda gigante. Com um gesto de raiva olhou para ele.

- então foi você? – ela exclamou com raiva e cruzando os braços se virou para olhar o parque com a cara emburrada.

Depois de algum tempo ele falou:

- não está com raiva de mim por causa disso, está? –

Ela olhou para ele e lançou um de seus mais lindos sorrisos. Ele piscou surpreso.

- claro que não! –

- ah, 'ta. Ótimo! – ele suspirou.

- mas eu tenho que lhe contar algo! – ele levantou uma sobrancelha esperando.

- você se lembra daquele periquito que você tinha aos doze anos? – ele franziu a testa – você sabe, o Mickel Jackson Elvys Preslley Periquito Junior Taisho. –

- ah, aquele que o gato da vizinha comeu! – Inuyasha disse sorrindo.

- ele... Não comeu! – falou Kagome mordendo o canto da boca.

- como assim não comeu? – Inuyasha perguntou confuso.

- é que... se lembra daquele menino que morava no fim da rua da escola? Wesley, Aquele que eu gostava. Ele era fascinado por animais de estimação, e eu dei para ele... – Kagome falou com expressão de culpa. (n/a: ¬¬ eu não quero receber nenhuma review com alguma gracinha do tipo: A Kagome deu o piriquito pro menino do final da rua... uahuahahha, mas que eh engraçado eh –Apanhando da Kagome-)

- o Junior... Não morreu? –

- não... O Wesley até arranjou uma fêmea para ele! – Kagome sorriu tentando se desculpar. Inuyasha piscou surpreso.

- você deu o Junior para aquele garoto? Aquele em quem eu bati na escola por que olhou para sua... – ele gritou.

- não precisa entrar em detalhes! – ela falou enrubescendo.

Ele coçou o queixo.

- isso tira um peso da minha consciência – falou Inuyasha – por que fui eu que derramei tinta no seu cabelo naquele acampamento! – Inuyasha se afastou um pouco receando apanhar.

- eu já sabia! – Kagome falou – quem você acha que derramou mel na sua cama? – ela falou sorrindo.

- eu sabia que tinha sido você, mas não que você havia feito por que eu tinha pintado o seu cabelo... – ele pareceu pensar um pouco – se eu soubesse eu não teria... – e se calou.

- não teria o quê? – ela perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- é... – ele riu embaraçado – nada! –

- fala! – rosnou Kagome.

- eu coloquei uma mosca varejeira dentro do seu refrigerante! –

- ah... Eu achei aquela varejeira antes de tomar – ela falou sorrindo e depois completou: - e coloquei dentro do seu hambúrguer.

Ele colocou a mão na garganta. E mordeu o lábio fortemente.

- bom... Teve aquela vez que eu... – e Kagome o interrompeu.

- acho melhor nós pararmos, se não é capaz de ficarmos um com raiva do outro! – ele olhou para ela e viu que o operante da roda gigante parava para eles descerem.

Inuyasha saiu rindo e apesar de tudo Kagome ria também.

- vamos na barca... – falou Inuyasha apontando para um barco que ficava de cabeça para baixo enquanto rodava.

Balançando a cabeça ela o seguiu. E de repente ele parou. Kikyou estava vindo na direção deles.

Inuyasha franziu o cenho e se virou para Kagome.

- aquele não é seu chiclete? – e Kagome olhou para onde ele apontou discretamente. E Kagome viu o chiclete roxo pendurado no cabelo de Kikyou.

Prendeu a respiração.

Quando ela chegou bem perto, Inuyasha olhava atentamente para o chiclete.

- vamos na roda gigante, Inuyasha? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

Para aquele chiclete cair nela, ela só podia estar na roda gigante. Então por quê queria voltar para lá?

- hãn? – falou Inuyasha que só naquele momento tinha visto que Kikyou havia perguntado algo.

- pode ir Inuyasha, vou ficar andando por aí! – falou Kagome sorrindo – até logo, Kikyou! – e Kagome saiu andando. Sabia que estava sendo olhada por Kikyou e Inuyasha.

Andar por aí?! Iria para o ponto de táxi. Queria cama quente!

Mas será que naquela hora haveria um táxi? De noite?

Bom, com certeza teria. E saiu andando.

Todas as luzes estavam desligadas e ela começou a ficar com medo. Mas não iria voltar.

Aquele era um bairro residencial será que haveriam ladrões? Esperava que não.

Apressou o passo.

E de repente pareceu ouvir alguém chamar seu nome. Impossível. Então apressou o passo mais ainda.

Ouviu passos atrás de si. Quanto mais corria parecia que os passos que a seguiam aumentavam de velocidade.

O coração estava na boca.

Não consegui acreditar que seria roubada. Acelerou o passo, mas via que os que a seguiam estavam bem mais rápidos.

Então sentiu uma mão em seu braço. Vendo que não haveria saída colocou em prática algumas aulas de Caratê que tivera.

Deu um murro na barriga do assaltante e um chute nas pernas fazendo-o desequilibrar.

- ai... Sua louca! – virou-se para correr, até que reconheceu a voz.

Inuyasha?

- Inuyasha... O que diabos é que você fazia me perseguindo daquele jeito? – especulou Kagome surpresa.

- eu prometi que a levaria para casa e você some do parque assim. Fiquei com medo de um ladrão. – ele arfou vagarosamente tentando voltar a respirar.

- foi por isso que eu corri, idiota! – gritou ela.

- eu te chamei, Droga! – verdade, ela ouvira alguém gritar seu nome.

- como se eu fosse parar! – ela fungou – ainda bem que você não era um ladrão!

- se fosse, eu teria pena dele... E eu que achei que você corria perigo... Ai! – falou massageando a perna – coitado do engraçadinho que for tirar onda com você! - Com a barulheira a vizinhança havia acordado e começou a ver algumas luzes acendendo nas casas.

Uma porta se abriu em uma casa.

- Moça, você está bem? – gritou um homem.

Inuyasha vendo que ela não iria responder gritou:

- ela está sim! –

- você fique quieto seu delinqüente, já chamei a polícia! – gritou o homem.

Inuyasha riu ironicamente.

- eu sou atacado e eu sou o delinqüente! – ele tentou se levantar.

- Moça, você está bem? – gritou o rapaz.

Kagome continuou sem responder surpresa com o que acabara de acontecer.

- você é uma arma ambulante! – ele falou se levantando – um perigo para população... Deveria ter uma placa nas costas dizendo: Salve-se quem puder! –

- você é muito engraçado – falou Kagome – e se não tivesse bancado o engraçadinho você estaria muito bem agora! –

- eu penso na sua segurança e sou engraçadinho! – ele colocou a mão no estômago.

- Moça, você quer entrar aqui e esperar a polícia chegar? – gritou o homem. Kagome viu que mais luzes foram ligadas e que mais cortinas começaram a balançar.

- vai lá com ele! – sugeriu Inuyasha com sarcasmo – se você acha mais seguro, vai em frente. Sabe-se lá que maníaco ele pode ser! - e depois completou: - apesar que o coitado não sabe o que espera! Acho que vou aconselhá-lo a fechar a porta em quanto é tempo –

- só foi um chute e um murro, Inuyasha! – ela exclamou.

- claro... Se eu soubesse que você sabia Kung fu tinha vindo mais acolchoado! – ele respondeu.

- Caratê... – murmurou ela.

- que seja! – ao longe ouviram sirenes.

Inuyasha riu irônico. Olhou para o céu e falou.

- o que mais falta? Chover? – e um trovão caiu ao longe. Inuyasha rapidamente levou as mãos para o céu e falou: - era uma pergunta retórica... Retórica!

O carro da polícia parou e dois policiais saíram mandando Inuyasha levantar as mãos.

- ei, ei. Eu sou... Amigo da moça! – falou Inuyasha levantando as mãos.

- é verdade? – perguntou um policial para Kagome.

Com a presença dos policiais as pessoas começaram a se aproximar para ver o que acontecia.

Kagome balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Um policial olhou atentamente.

- Inuyasha é você? Caramba, em que furada você se meteu hem? –

- opa! Fui tentar acompanhar a moça e ela me confundiu com um ladrão! – respondeu Inuyasha – pena que ela sabe Kung fu!

- Caratê, Inuyasha! – falou Kagome colocando as mãos na cintura.

- está bem! – falou um policial para as pessoas – é somente uma briga de namorados... Podem voltar para casa – Briga de Namorados?

Quando em fim as pessoas se foram o policial se virou e perguntou se eles queriam uma carona.

- não... Não. Meu carro está aqui perto! – e pegando kagome pelo braço a foi levando pelas ruas até chegarem ao carro dele.

Totalmente em silêncio ele a levou para casa.

Quando ela ia abrir a porta se virou para ele e falou:

- sinto muito, pelo murro e o chute! – ela estava realmente arrependida.

- não se preocupa. Já passou! – e quando ela saiu do carro ele falou:

- mas da próxima vez, me avise para eu poder me esquivar... Já ia me esquecendo. Amanhã tem reunião para decidir como vai ser o baile, na minha casa! –

- mas... Amanhã papai irá para a oficina pegar o carro e... Eu não estou querendo dirigir ultimamente – ela falou pensando.

- já pensei nisso, eu venho buscá-la e trazê-la! – e sorrindo disse: - Boa Noite, Gatinha! –

- você é incorrigível! – falou Kagome fechando a porta do carro e abrindo a porta de casa. Inuyasha só foi embora quando ela estava segura dentro do recinto.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Particularmente para mim esse eh o capitulo mais divertido...**

**Quer dizer...**

**O capitulo que vem também eh mais esse eh mais...**

**Sei que demorei MUITO para postar o capitulo, e ainda naum respondo as reviews.**

**Bom, primeiro. Eu ainda naum sai de férias... sem falar que essa semana eh de prova, o me sentindo em uma turnê... 27 materias em 5 dias!! ¬¬**

**Maldita escola!!**

**To estudando ateh quando deveria estar jantando, por isso ateh que ultimamente quase naum entro na internet!!**

**Eh... ah, eu li todas as reviews gente!! E amei todas elas!!**

**Serio!!**

**Tanta a gente para agradecer:**

**_Acdy-chan_**

**_Bibi_**

**_Dani-Sama_**

**_Lilermen_**

**_Cáah:_**

**_Kagome Juju Assis_**

**_Individual do mal_**

**_Neherenia_**

**_Fkake_**

**_Aggie18_**

**_Letícia_**

**_Himura_**

**_Tybalt Capulet_**

**_Lady Bella-chan_**

**_Kaori-sann_**

**_Hinata Higurashi_**

**_Uchiha Lara_**

**_Mima Montez_**

**_Jhully_**

**_Ivanna_**

**_Luna_**

_• Torçam por mim nessas provas… Por favor! Se quiserem deixar Review eu também aceito! Uahauhauha •_

**Fic Dedicada à Mary Aline**


	6. Reunião

**Capítulo VI: Reunião**

- Inuyasha já está te esperando – falou seu pai na porta. Kagome olhou mais uma vez para o porta-retrato que estava na sua mão e se levantou. Colocou a foto novamente no guarda roupa.

Pegou o casaco e desceu as escadas. Inuyasha estava lhe esperando no carro. Ao chegar perto Inuyasha abriu a porta. Entrou e ficou em silêncio. Ele deu a partida.

Ele dirigiu por uns dois quilômetros sem nem trocarem uma misera palavra.

- aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou olhando-a.

_Aconteceu sim. _Pensou ela. _Tentei convencer a mim mesma a te esquecer, e não consegui._

- não! – falou ela.

- é que você está estranha, geralmente você briga comigo! – ele disse sorrindo.

- é que meu humor hoje não está muito bom! – ela disse passando os dedos nas têmporas.

- entendi o recado! – ele falou olhando para a estrada.

- que recado? – ela disse sem entender e se virando para ele.

- para ficar olhando para saber a hora de me abaixar! – ele respondeu olhando-a rapidamente.

- você ainda não esqueceu isso? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- as dores na minha perna não deixam! – ele respondeu.

- o homem desse tamanho reclamando de um chutinho besta! – disse ela cruzando os braços.

- agora entendi o ditado! – ele respondeu parando o carro na frente da casa.

Ela olhou interrogativamente para ele e saiu do carro.

- que ditado? – ela perguntou subindo a escadaria de pedra fosca que havia na frente da mansão.

- quem bate sempre esquece! – ela se virou para ele no alto da escadaria.

- mas eu não esqueci! – ele passou por ela e disse:

- muito menos eu! – ela cruzou os braços.

Quando ele abriu a porta ouviram logo uma voz.

- Inuyasha! – falou Kikyou – você demorou... – ela olhou para Kagome.

- eu fui buscar a Kagome! – ele respondeu passando por ela. E colocou o casaco em um chapeleiro.

Kagome comentou:

- estou com frio! –

- você já sabe onde encontrar chocolate, e eu quero um! – disse Inuyasha sorrindo.

Kagome deu um leve sorriso, e sentindo uma inexplicável vontade de zangar Kikyou falou:

- sim, senhor! – e atravessou o Hall indo para a cozinha.

Kikyou olhava aquilo emburrada.

- ela está andando muito por aqui não é mesmo? – Kikyou perguntou para Inuyasha.

- nós sempre vínhamos aqui quando essa mansão era dos Blake! – disse Inuyasha – e sim ela vem muito aqui! –

- já não basta os comentários que estão na cidade? – ela falou decepcionada.

- que comentários? – ele se virou franzindo a testa.

Ela elevou o queixo.

- nenhum! – ela disse passando por ele, indo na direção da biblioteca.

Kagome fez um chocolate quente e colocou em duas canecas. Levou para a biblioteca onde se encontravam Inuyasha, Kikyou, Miroku, Sangô e Yumi.

Entregou a caneca para Inuyasha, esse agradeceu com um sorriso.

- eu estava pensando num baile estilo danceteria – falou Kikyou.

- por favor - falou Sangô – um baile de máscaras e roupas de época com danceteria? –

- tinha me esquecido desse detalhe, e podemos esquecê-lo também, uma danceteria é bem mais jovem! – Kikyou argumentou.

- danceterias se acham em qualquer lugar! – falou Yumi – prefiro o de época.

- então está bem, - se rendeu Kikyou – e qual as suas idéias então? –

- a programação estou bolando – disse Miroku – eu estava imaginando em uma brincadeira. À meia noite, todas as pessoas têm que tirar a máscara, se não tirarem o par delas pode lhe dar um castigo. –

- muito romântico! – comentou Kagome.

- ótima idéia! – falou Yumi.

- eu gostei! – respondeu Inuyasha.

- e a decoração? – perguntou Kikyou.

Todos ficaram calados.

- temos que dar uma aura romântica – falou Kagome depois de um franzir de testa – a decoração tem que ser feitas de flores e tecidos pendendo dos tetos, uma iluminação puxando para o amarelo, mas não tanto. Um bege. As mesas enfeitadas com tecidos acetinados. -

- maravilhoso – sorriu Sangô.

- é... bom! – comentou Kikyou.

- eu amei! – falou Yumi.

E conversaram por mais quinze minuto sobre a decoração.

- está bem, a banda o Myouga disse que consegue. – falou Miroku.

- ótimo... A freira que cuida do orfanato disse que as crianças querem fazer uma apresentação no baile! – disse Yumi.

- que bom... – falou Inuyasha – o que elas querem fazer? –

- um coral. A senhora Freira disse que elas estão treinando desde o ano passado! – respondeu Yumi.

- perfeito então! – falou Miroku ele olhou para o relógio – Sangô temos que ir, prometemos ao seu irmão que o pegaríamos as quatro... –

- O Kohaku vem para a cidade? – perguntou Kagome feliz. E somente Kikyou não entendeu a alegria de Kagome, pois Kohaku era o irmão mais novo de Sangô, que estudava no Japão.

Mas, antes disso, quando Kagome tinha dezessete anos, e Kohaku apenas treze, era para ele que ela contava todos os seus segredos (segredos que nem Sangô sabia, como os que envolviam Inuyasha).

O que Kagome nunca soube era que ele sempre fora fanático por ela.

- Sim – falou Sangô orgulhosa e virou-se para Inuyasha com um olhar estranho – Inuyasha você tem café? Está muito frio! –

- claro Sangô! – ele disse - lá na cozinha deve ter.

- ótimo – ela se virou para Kagome – vem comigo, K? – e com um aceno de Kagome, saíram as duas.

- Kagome... – falou Sangô quando chegaram **à cozinha** – você não sabe o que estão falando na cidade... –

- o quê? – perguntou Kagome se servindo do café.

- que você e o Inuyasha estão juntos – ela respondeu.

Kagome se engasgou com o café.

- eu e o Inuyasha? – perguntou tossindo.

- é cara, está todo mundo comentando – falou Miroku para Inuyasha **na biblioteca**.

- eu e a Kagome? Que loucura! – Inuyasha riu – ela me odeia.

- ele não te odeia, Kagome! – falou Sangô.

- claro que sim – argumentou Kagome – ele anda comigo por causa da nossa antiga amizade.

- antiga amizade? – argumentou Miroku.

- isso mesmo – Inuyasha replicou – ela vive brigando comigo, a gente não se bate.

- nada haver! – falou Sangô.

- e que eu saiba ódio não é o contrário do amor! – disse Miroku cruzando os braços.

Inuyasha riu.

- então qual é? – perguntou.

- Apatia! – respondeu Sangô.

- Apatia? – disse Kagome rindo. – deixa isso para lá, Sangô! –

- se você quer – comentou Miroku com expressão de pesar.

- sim eu quero! – disse Kagome.

- então está bem, eu vou procurar o Miroku para a gente ir embora, no caso! – Sangô lavou a xícara e colocou no lugar onde havia pego.

- eu te acompanho! – disse Inuyasha saindo da biblioteca onde Yumi e Kikyou conversavam.

Kagome e Sangô se encontraram com os dois no corredor.

- Vamos Sangô! – falou Miroku. E eles se foram.

Inuyasha e Kagome se olharam.

Kikyou e Yumi chegaram.

- nós já estamos indo! – falou Yumi.

- está bem! – respondeu Inuyasha.

- até mais, Inu-Kun! – Kikyou se despediu. Inuyasha ficou levemente rubro.

Quando as duas já estavam um pouco longe Yumi se virou e falou:

- eu já ia me esquecendo, vocês dois fazem um lindo casal! – e se foi com uma

Kikyou com raiva.

Os dois ficaram estupefatos no corredor.

Inuyasha se virou para Kagome.

- é... eu... – e parou embaraçado.

Kagome riu.

- desde quando você deixa alguém te chamar de Inu-Kun? – perguntou Kagome sorrindo.

- não me lembro! – ele disse rindo e coçando a cabeça.

Kagome se lembrou que uma vez eles dois haviam pegado uma briga por que ela o chamou de Inu-kun e ele disse que não era mais criança.

- hum... – Kagome entrou na biblioteca – você quer ajuda para arrumar tudo? –

- não... Não precisa! – ele disse balançando as mãos – se quiser eu a levo agora! –

- não... Eu insisto em te ajudar! – Kagome colocou as mãos no quadril – já sei, você não vai arrumar agora.

- você vive descobrindo meus segredos – ele deu um suspiro afetado.

Kagome pegou uma almofada em um sofá que havia perto.

Ela lascou a almofada na cabeça dele.

Ele olhou surpreso para ela, e ela ficou surpresa consigo mesma.

- ai – ele tentou se esquivar de outra almofadada - por que você fez isso? –

- sei lá deu vontade! – e se abaixou quando ele tentou acerta-la.

- você só cresceu em tamanho! – ele disse tentando acerta-la novamente – quer dizer outras coisas cresceram também – ele falou apontando para os seios dela.

Ela lascou a almofada na cabeça dele.

- pervertido! – ela reclamou.

- criança! – ele gritou.

- por acaso é só eu que estou com uma almofada na mão? – ela argumentou recuando.

- ah, mocinha, hoje eu te dou umas palmadas! – ele disse indo até ela.

_Tira esses pensamentos da cabeça, tira esses pensamentos da cabeça, sua pervertida. _Ela disse para si mesma.

- eu não sou mais criança – ela gritou tentando desviar da almofada amarela que veio em sua direção. Ela acertou em cheio na sua cabeça e ela cambaleou para trás. Bateu na parte traseira do sofá e começou a cair. Segurou na primeira coisa que viu. E essa coisa era Inuyasha.

E os dois caíram no sofá. Ele em cima dela.

Ele a olhou nos olhos inquietantemente.

Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar e o hálito quente de Inuyasha bater em seu rosto.

O coração batia forte, e ela temia que ele sentisse seus batimentos acelerados.

Lentamente ele elevou a mão e a passou no queixo dela.

E ela viu os olhos dourados dele ficarem mais escuros repentinamente.

_Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa!_

Ela sorriu como se estivesse levando tudo na brincadeira e empurrou-o para o chão.

Ele viu quando ele soltou um berro de surpresa e caiu com as costas voltadas para baixo.

- essa garota ainda me mata! – falou ele do chão, e com a voz engasgada como se estivesse sem ar.

- mato nada! – ela disse olhando para ele do sofá.

- sua bruxa! – disse ele rindo.

Ele a olhou novamente. Ele se ergueu nos cotovelos e passou a mão nos cabelos dela.

Kagome piscou surpresa.

E se levantou.

- venha, temos que arrumar essa bagunça! – e começou a recolher as almofadas que estavam no chão. Inuyasha se levantou e começou a arrumar as cadeiras.

Quando eles terminaram de arrumar a biblioteca completamente já havia passado vários minutos.

Ele pegou um pouco de lenha que havia ao lado da lareira e colocou no fogo dela. (n/a: Õ.õ?)

- você quer um chocolate? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- não... – ela respondeu – eu já tomei um faz pouco.

Ele sorriu e abriu uma espécie de baú e tirou um xale listrado de dentro.

Entregou-o a Kagome.

- obrigada! – ela disse se enrolando nele e sentando no sofá. Olhou para a janela e então quase caiu de onde estava.

- está havendo uma nevasca... – Kagome murmurou. Inuyasha olhou pela janela.

- Droga! Se ela não passar até a noite você terá que dormir aqui! – ele disse pensando.

(N/a: e então a Kagome vai dormir na casa do Inuyasha ou não?)

- desculpe... – falou Kagome.

- não se desculpe... – ele riu – se nós não tivéssemos ficado iríamos pega-la no meio do caminho ai eu teria que dormir na sua casa, e eu não quero causar incômodos... –

- e eu vou causar agora... – ela falou pensativa.

Ele então pegou um livro em uma estante.

- você se importa se eu fizer uns relatórios? – ele perguntou.

- não! – ela respondeu e se deitou no sofá. E acabou adormecendo.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome acordou meio zonza, olhou pela janela e viu que já estava quase anoitecendo. Havia tirado um cochilo.

Ouviu então um ruído. Um rato? Conhecia aquele arranhar. Puxou as pernas para o corpo.

Teria que tirar aquele rato dali. Olhou em volta. Não viu nada, a não ser uma escova de limpar lareira. Correu e pegou a escova. E então Inuyasha entrou mexendo com uma colher uma xícara de chocolate e a se assustou quando a viu com longa escova de limpar lareiras.

A caneca de chocolate caiu e derramou o chocolate na frente da calça de algodão dele.

- não me bata com essa escova! – ele vociferou surpreso.

Ela olhou para ele. Ele estava sem camisa.

_O Inuyasha andou fazendo Academia?_

- que é isso, Inuyasha. Eu não faria isso! – ela disse.

- então o que você faz com essa escova? – ele perguntou.

- é que eu ouvi um rato! – ela respondeu mordendo o lábio inferior.

- e o que você iria fazer? Ah já sei, você esqueceu a vassoura em casa e ia fugir do rato voando na escova! – Kagome estreitou os olhos.

- Não... – falou estreitando os olhos.

- então você iria matar ele à escovadas? – ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não! – ela gritou – eu iria varrer ele para fora. –

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Eu não acho que ele fosse ficar quieto até você fazer isso! – ele disse.

- é sério, eu ouvi um rato! – e então ela olhou para ele e começou a rir.

- do que você está rindo? – ele perguntou colocando as duas mãos no quadril.

- de que você está só de calça e ela ainda está com chocolate no lugar mais comprometedor! – ele olhou então para a calça e viu a mancha marrom em cima de sua virilha. Ele ficou vermelho imediatamente.

E então olhou para ela.

- você não deveria falar de mim! –

- e por que não? – ela riu.

- por que você está com uma escova de limpar lareira na mão e a marca do bordado da almofada no rosto. – Kagome levou a mão no rosto e sentiu as ranhuras. Começou a rir mais ainda.

- imagina só nos jornais: limpadora de lareiras assassina, bate em homem com escova e depois tentou torturá-lo com chocolate quente. Tudo por que ela ouviu um barulho de um rato. – os dois começaram a rir até dobrarem no meio de tanto dar risada.

Quando Inuyasha se recuperou disse:

- vamos na cozinha tomar um chocolate e depois procuramos esse tal rato! – ele ainda ria um pouco.

- como se nós fossemos acha-lo, a essa hora ele já deve estar no primeiro andar! – Kagome seguia com Inuyasha para a cozinha.

Inuyasha sorriu.

Quando já estavam com o chocolate em mãos Kagome colocou creme e pedaços de marshmallow e começou a mexer. Então começou a rir.

- que foi? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- mexe o chocolate, por favor! – ela disse rindo.

- acho que você pirou de vez! – ele disse com uma expressão estranha.

- por favor! – ela pediu.

- doida de pedra! – ele disse pegando o chocolate das mãos dela. Quando ele começou a mexer ela disse:

- está ai o rato que eu ouvi! – ela riu mais ainda – era você chegando e mexendo seu chocolate! – os dois começaram a rir. Depois de tomarem o chocolate Inuyasha perguntou:

- quer que eu a leve agora? A nevasca já passou –

Kagome simplesmente acenou afirmativamente.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo****OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo****OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo****OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Eh, naum demorie muito neh??**

**naum tanto quanto das outras vezes...**

**eh, que to de ferias... e sobre as provas que tive, no proximo capitulo digo qual foi meu resultado.**

**ah, soh para avisar, ateh agora nessa fic eu soh estava como que preparando terreno para o romance e a briga VERDADEIRA do Inuyasha e da Kagome... capitulo que vem as coisas começam a mudar! (tanto no romance que vai se intensificar como nas brigas, tah?)**

P.s: no capitulo anterior houve a cena em que o Inuyasha apanhou da Kgaome neh?? soh para explicar, aquela cena eh baseada em fatos reais. soh que quem apanhou foi meu namorado, que por coincidencia deixou uam review no capitulo passado, o Tybalt Capulet. (claro que na cena real naum teve aquele carinha mandando eu entrar na casa dele, mas foi bem parecida).

**agora, vamos as Reviews?**

**:**

Lilermen

_uahuahauhqa, nada, ter te add no orkut foi mais favor seu do que meu..._

_que bom que vc gostou do capitulo passado, na verdade a parte do chute e do murro eh historia real, aconteceu comigo e com meu namorado, soh que vou um rasteira e um murro... uahuahuahauhahaha_

_eu jah entrei em ferias finalmente, mas pensie que nunca fosse chegar... _

_uahuahuahauhau_

_bjss Aline Lermen!_

Acdy-chan

_ah, eu e minhas provas!!_

_obrigado, ateh que eu naum me sai mal..._

_uhauahuahauha_

_ah, a parte do piriquito, quer que eu seja sincera, eu passei uma semana rindo a toa a cada vez que eu tentava ler o nome do piriquito..._

_quando chegava no Junior Taisho eu caia na risada!!_

Bibi

_Kagome eu uma porrada bem dada no Inu neh??_

_uahuhauahuhauha_

_bjksss_

Aggie18

_coisa feia, botando idéias erradas na cabeça de uma autora!!_

_uahuahauahuahuahua_

_eu naum tenho coragem de rapar o cabelo da Kikyou, daqui pro final a gente começa a gostar mais dela._

_Não sei se vc notou mais em todas as minhas fics eh assim... a Kikyou eh uma nojenta no começo, depois a gente começa a ter pena dela!!_

_ahuahuahuahaha_

_bjsss_

NAHYA-SHAMPOO-CHAN

_putz, que coincidencia, acredita que hoje mesmo eu estava vendo vc lah no forum do Inuyasha fans e me perguntei de onde eu tinha visto seu nick..._

_uahuahuahuahua_

_olha lha, eu sou a Ladie-chan!!_

_rs rs rs!!_

_e entaum o que achou desse capitulo?_

Xbublegun

_Oo_

_eu me senti lisonjeada agora! vc dizer que dificilmente uma fic te faz se entusiasmar (na verdade nessa parte eu fiquei com medo) e depois que essa fic conseguiu..._

_Vixi, fiquei muito feliz..._

_vc nem imagina... na verdade eu tb sou meio esquisitas para fics... saum poucas as que eu realmente gosto!!_

_a unica que eu tiroo chapeu para ela eh a Darknesses (uma fic de uma amiga minha)._

_ah, quanto a cultura japonesa e inglesa, nssa fic serah mais inglesa pq eles moram na inglaterra, mas eu adoro fics com cultura japonesa! (tem uma minha, a Os Guardioes dos Elementos que eh assim, se vc puder le-la depois e me dar sua opnião. uahuahahuahau)_

_hum, vou nessa! bjkss_

Agome Chan

_ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!_

_naum acredito que vc escreveu isso!!_

_óò... ops, essa eh a cara de pena... òó_

_a Kagome deu o piriquito pro menino do final da rua... e dai?? eh o gosto del... kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_tah, deculpa eh que eu tb acho Muito engraçado, aff maria!_

_uahuhauhauha_

_sim, 27 materias em cinco dias!! ve se pode!!_

_kkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_ainda bem que eu consegui!!_

_tava com medo de Biologia mas quando chegou lah eu fechei a prova... _

_(eu nem sabia o que era pés ambulacrarios ou Moluscos bivalves ou pelechypodas, mas na hora eu lembrei, ó!) _

_uahua, bjss_

Dani-sama

_eu sou realmente uam preguiçosa neh??_

_soh colei as desculpas e ctrl v ctrl c!!_

_uhauahauahuahauhauhauahuahuah_

_sim... Vinte e Sete!!_

_aquela maldita escola inventa materia naum sei para que... tenho Matematica 1,2 e basica. Fisica 1 e 2. Bilogia Botanica e Methazoa, e ainda fisica basica e avançada!! ve se pode!!_

_auhaua, vc naum queria estudar na escola em que eu estudo??_

_eh pesado, mas vale a pena, eh a melhor escola do Maranhão. e eu tenho moral na escola!!_

_uahuahauhauhauhauhauha_

_boim, vou nssa!_

_bjss_

Tybalt Capulet

_AMORRRRRRRRRRRR!!_

_uahuah, desculpa naum resisti!!_

_rs rs rs_

_uahuaha, reconheceu a cena??_

_uhauaahauha, por que sera?? ¬¬_

_foi vc que levou ochte e o murro!!_

_rs rs rs!!_

_Não eh que eu naum do atenção para vc, eh que eu to meio ocupada, sabe? provas... Provas que Vc TB esteve fazendo!!_

_bjss e mais bjss... e:** Eu Não te Odeio!**_

Deadly-Kiss-Girl-120

_Eu__ escrevo muito bem??_

_  
quem dera vc screver assim?_

_Deadly vc jah leu a minha outra Fic Os Guardiões dos Elementos, não??_

_vc jah leu o começo dela? eu escrevia TERRIVELMENTE!!_

_eh soh vc praticar, pod eter zerteza, vc vai aprendendo sme nem notar..._

ah, e antes que me esqueça, eu tava vendo seu perfil... vc gosta do casal Kagome-Sesshoumaru??

que bom, pq eu estou pensando em escrever uma fic deles, depois se vc quiser dar uma lida para dar sua opnião... sabe, primeira mão...

uahuaha

_bjs moxa!_

ALine Higurashi e Kaori-sann

_Clarrissa..._

_(jogando pedras nela)_

_vc gosta mais dessa fic que dos guardioes??_

_T-T_

_e eu que achava que os Guardioes dos elementos era minha obra prima!!_

_buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_uahuahuahauauhauhau, brincadeira!!_

_ainda bem que vc tah gostando!!_

_bjss mil!!_

Caroliinaa

_leitora nova?? entaum, bem vinda!!_

_e naum se acanhe, batata frita embaixo da cama e coca cola no frigobar!_

_(voltando a jogar CS)_

Letícia

_Finalmente vc. mow!!_

_uahuahauhauahuahuah_

_adorou o abraço que ela deu nele??_

_e entaum o que vc achou hj dele dizendo que outras partes dela estavam crescendo hem??_

_uahuahuahahuahuahuaha_

_Meu Deus, o Inuyasha deve ter tomado a vitamina Miroku, neh??_

_ou a Mailon... (lembra do Mailon, dos Guardioes dos elementos?)_

_pois eh, se vc leu o cap XXXV da OGDE vc vai ver que eu dei pro Sesshoumaru a mesma vitamina "Mailon" que eu dei pro Inuyasha nessa fic!! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_bjsss!_

_**•Não demorei muito para postar esse capitulo... que tal uma reviewzinha... não seja mal, diz que sim, sim?•**_

* * *

**Fic Dedicada à Mary Aline**

* * *


	7. O Jantar

**Capítulo VII: O Jantar **

_Eu tenho que esquecê-lo_. Eram os pensamentos de Kagome enquanto ela puxava o capuz do casaco para proteger o rosto da neve.

Acelerando o passo da corrida seguia pela estrada fazendo _Cooper. _A calça de lycra não era suficiente para esquentá-la, mas teria que agüentar o frio até chegar em casa.

O inverno daquele ano estava muito frio e já passava a hora de acabar as nevascas. Mas elas persistiam.

Apesar de seu rosto estar formigando de frio ela nem notava.

Seus pensamentos estavam em um homem que achava que odiava e depois descobrira que amava. Depois de muito tempo, finalmente tinha entendido o porquê de ele rejeita-la há muitos anos. Mas aquela rejeição deixou-a com um temor tão grande que nem ao mesmo conseguia lutar pela afeição do homem que amava. Por que era a única coisa que podia esperar: afeição.

Doía, era verdade. Saber que nunca poderia esperar amor da pessoa tão adorada. Mas infelizmente a realidade era cruel.

Quando passara aqueles anos longe de Inuyasha poderia jurar que o tinha esquecido. Quando ela pensava nele, ela não sentia nada. Mas era só vê-lo novamente e a torrente de emoções voltava com a força total.

Lembrou-se de quando era menina e lia histórias de amor tiradas da biblioteca de sua casa.

Naquela época tinha certeza que o destino reservava para ela um grande amor. Daqueles dos livros, em que a mocinha se apaixonava por um herói que já a amava. Onde tudo acabava bem. E todas as histórias terminavam do mesmo jeito, com finais felizes. Os heróis pareciam cópias uns dos outros, as mocinhas bonecas que faziam tudo de modo certo.

Mas quando crescera notara seu erro. Livros só eram feitos com coisas raras, que envolvessem o leitor. Que dificilmente acontecessem. E para ter tantos romances no mundo, o amor correspondido só podia ser realmente raro. Eram poucos os casos que conhecia em que realmente houvesse isso.

Suspirando, Kagome balançou a cabeça como se quisesse jogar aqueles pensamentos fora.

Entrou pela frente de sua casa e pegou a correspondência. Entrou olhando as cartas.

Só havia uma carta para ela, era de Ayame. Entrando na cozinha colocou as cartas na mesa e abriu a que era para ela. Era um telegrama.

_Querida Kagome,_

_Sei que não tenho nenhum direito de pedir-lhe para vir à Londres, mas tenho que fazê-lo. Você era a secretária de Kouga e infelizmente ele não consegue achar o roteiro do filme 'persuasão' que havia guardado. Aquele que era uma adaptação de Jane Austen. Ele parece um monstro por quê não consegue achar e preciso de sua ajuda. Se puder, agradeço de já._

_Ayame_

Kagome suspirou ruidosamente. Aquele Kouga era mesmo um desorganizado.

Correu para a sala e pegou o telefone, discou o número que sabia de cor.

_- oi! – falou a voz do outro lado._

- Ayame? – perguntou Kagome.

- _Kagome! Não acredito que telefonou. Pelo jeito recebeu meu telegrama! – Ayame respondeu alegremente._

- recebi sim, mas me fale sobre essa história. – pediu Kagome.

-_ é que ele vai a Hollywood e quer levar os melhores roteiros para analisarem – respondeu Ayame – ele vai passar uma temporada nos Estados Unidos! –_

_­_- e vocês não conseguem achar... – suspirou Kagome.

_- sim, ah, eu tenho uma notícia – Ayame parou por um momento – estou grávida! –_

Kagome parou. Ayame estava grávida!

­- e... O Kouga sabe? – perguntou com o queixo caído.

_- ainda não... É capaz de ele não me levar se ficar sabendo – Ayame parou por um instante – e então... Você poderá vir? -_

Kagome pensou por um momento.

- sim, Ayame! – e riu – o que eu não faço por você? –

_- ah, obrigada, K-chan! Eu a amo, sinceramente! – Ayame riu do outro lado._

- sem fuzuê... Agora tenho que ir. Ah, eu acho que daqui a três dias e devo estar chegando! –

_- você me liga... _– e depois das despedidas Kagome desligou.

Kagome foi mais uma vez para a cozinha para olhar o resto da correspondência.

- oi K! – falou Jet entrando na cozinha e balançando seu casaco – não começou a se arrumar ainda? – ele perguntou.

- me arrumar para quê? – ela perguntou se levantando.

- para o jantar na casa dos Pitterson! – falou Jet se sentando no banco que estava ao lado do balcão da cozinha.

- oh, Meu Deus, esqueci completamente! – Kagome fez expressão de pesar – que horas está marcado mesmo? – perguntou Kagome.

- oito horas! – respondeu seu pai.

- nesse caso vou me arrumar – e saiu da cozinha diretamente para o quarto.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Sentado no banco traseiro do novo carro de passeio de seus pais, Kagome olhava pela janela. Lá fora os vaga-lumes piscavam dando uma idéia de sonho a paisagem. Como o vidro estava aberto, o vento batia em seu rosto. Tirando algumas mechas de seu cabelo do penteado.

Suspirou, por que ela estava indo aquela festa? A festa anual de aniversário de casamento dos Pitterson, onde um jantar era feito para umas cem pessoas. Somente a elite de Adderley e cidades vizinhas.

Elite... Que besteira patética.

Logo que subiram um pouco mais a colina viu-se as luzes da mansão dos Pitterson. Não era a maior da cidade, mas era muito bonita. Só perdia mesmo para a dos Blake, que Inuyasha havia comprado.

Muitos carros estavam estacionados na pista perto da casa dos Pitterson.

Jet deixou Kagome e a mulher na entrada e pediu para elas esperarem ele. Quando ele chegou entraram no Hall da mansão onde estavam o senhor e a senhora Pitterson.

- Oh, Kagome! – falou a senhora olhando-a – me disseram que havia voltado, mas não consegui acreditar. Você ficou linda, menina! – Kagome sorriu.

- obrigada! – respondeu e entrou com os pais para o salão cheio de gente. A maioria das pessoas já havia chegado.

Olhou para o seu vestido, era um prateado que ia até o tornozelo. Onde na lateral havia um corte que ia até a metade da coxa, e na parte de cima um decote sóbrio e duas alças finas seguravam o modelo. Lembrava-se que no dia em que comprara aquele vestido se sentira muito culpada depois, o havia visto em um desfile que havia ido com Ayame e ficara tão apaixonada que anotara o nome do estilista e procurara o modelo depois para comprá-lo. Mas o preço fora exorbitante, por isso só depois comprou as sandálias que combinariam com o vestido.

Ainda bem que havia ido para aquele jantar com aquele vestido, pois olhou em volta e viu que as outras mulheres também haviam caprichado nos modelos. Enquanto os homens eram cópias uns dos outros com seus _Smokings _negros e gravatas borboletas.

Ao longe viu Inuyasha. Ele ficava ainda mais altivo com _Smoking_. Mas ao seu lado estava Kikyou, pendurada em seu braço. Ele parecia feliz. Kikyou usava um vestido vermelho que ia até os joelhos. Era justo e tinha um decote em "v" bastante chamativo. Ela estava linda. E em suas orelhas e colo pendiam lindas jóias que deveriam custar uma fortuna.

Por dentro Kagome se envergonhou da simples corrente com um pingente em forma de gota, onde havia incrustado o pedaço de uma pedra rósea.

Inuyasha havia dado aquela corrente a ela. E na ocasião ela prometera nunca tirar. E mesmo quando estavam brigados, ela não tirou. Levou a mão ao pingente como fazia muito. Aquele fragmento incrustado era muito valioso para ela. Quando ela se aproximava de alguém com intenções impuras, logo a jóia ficava embaçada.

Olhando em volta Kagome agradeceu por ter aprendido a se vestir em Londres só assim tinha a certeza que não faria papel de menina do interior. Com passos decididos seguiu os pais até onde Sangô e Miroku conversavam com o irmão de Sangô, Kohaku.

Kagome sorriu alegremente. Como aquele garoto havia crescido. Tornara-se um belo rapaz, que deveria ter mais ou menos vinte e um anos.

Ao lado de Kohaku também havia outro rapaz, esse era mais velho. Aparentava ter uns vinte e cinco anos. Mas também era bonito.

Kagome se aproximou de Kohaku pelas costas. Sangô a viu, mas antes que ela falasse algo Kagome fez um gesto para ela ficar quieta.

Colocou as duas mãos nos olhos de Kohaku.

- hã? – falara ele surpreso.

Kagome sorriu, ele também havia ficado muito alto. Chegou perto do ouvido de Kohaku e falou:

- advinha quem é... – ela sentiu em sua mão quando ele piscou, Kagome completou – pivete.

- ah! – falara Kohaku – só uma pessoa é capaz de me chamar de pivete com uma voz sensual. – ele sorriu – me diga Sangô, nesse momento ela está fazendo biquinho? – Kagome apertou a boca. Ele acertara. O rapaz que estava ao lado de Kohaku se virou e olhou atentamente para Kagome.

- eu não sei de nada, Kohaku! – riu Sangô.

- Kagome... Kagome! – suspirou ele. Kagome riu. E mantinha ainda as mãos nos olhos dele – como será que vocês está? Houjo, eu vou perguntar para você e você me diz se estou certo ou não... –

Kagome começou a rir. Então o nome do rapaz era Houjo.

- a garota que está atrás de mim... Tem um metro e cinqüenta! – Kagome levantou a sobrancelha. Olhando para Houjo, Kagome falara só com os lábios: "setenta".

- está certinho! – respondeu Houjo.

- está gorda e com três filhos atrás dela... – continuou Kohaku.

- errou, são só duas crianças! – respondeu Houjo.

- a pele dela é horrível e o cabelo feio! – Comentou o irmão de Sangô.

- tenho que acrescentar que não tem nenhum brilho nos olhos dela... – Houjo falou olhando para o rosto de Kagome.

Kohaku segurou as mãos de Kagome e as apertou.

- sabe Houjo, você mente muito mal! – e Kohaku se virou sorrindo e abraçando Kagome.

- pivete... Como você cresceu... – riu Kagome.

- e você também! – ele deu uma olhada nela. – uh, quer dizer que tudo isso vai ser para o Inuyasha? Que desperdício. -

- que história é essa? – ela colocou a mão nos quadris.

Ele somente riu e a abraçou novamente, tirando-a um pouco do chão.

Kagome entrou na roda de conversa com Kohaku abraçando-a pela cintura e viu ao longe seus pais conversando com Inuyasha, que não lançara nem ao menos um olhar para ela. E por que lançaria? Com uma mulher como a Kikyou do lado.

- esse é meu amigo Houjo, Kagome! – apresentou Kohaku – Houjo, essa é uma grande amiga, Kagome! –

- prazer em conhecê-la! – e Houjo deu um beijo no rosto dela.

- digo o mesmo! – ela respondeu.

- ih, Houjo! – falou Miroku – não se empolga não, se não você morre... –

- nunca pensei que você fosse tão ciumento com as amigas! – brincou Houjo. E Miroku completou rindo:

- não sou eu que vou matá-lo. Não diga depois que não avisei... – Houjo se virou para Kagome.

- por acaso você é comprometida? – ele perguntou.

- não – respondeu Kagome sorrindo constrangida.

- que bom... Eu quis dizer... – Kagome sorriu com o embaraço dele.

- não se preocupa... – Sangô sorriu – é por que esse meu marido super protetor aqui acha que amizade de infância se transforma em amor... –

- a nossa se transformou! – ele comentou magoado.

- no nosso caso eram brigas de infância, Miroku! – sorriu Sangô.

- é pensando por esse lado! – inquiriu Miroku.

Um sino tocou ao longe. Era o sinal que o jantar estava servido na sala de jantar. Todos foram seguindo lentamente para lá. Kagome procurou a cadeira em que havia uma plaquinha com seu nome. Quando se sentou notou que havia sentado de frente para Kikyou, e que ao lado dela estava Inuyasha. E ao lado de Kagome estavam Kohaku e do outro Houjo, que estava bem a frente de Inuyasha.

Houjo olhou para ela.

- que sorte não? Sentar ao seu lado! – comentou ele sorrindo. Inuyasha olhou para Kagome.

- Oi Kagome... – ele cumprimentou.

- Oi Inuyasha! – Kagome sorriu timidamente. Kikyou olhou para ela.

- olá Kikyou! – cumprimentou Kagome.

Kikyou a olhou e respondeu.

Quando o jantar foi servido, Kagome começou a comer silenciosamente. A presença de Inuyasha a deixava sem jeito.

- senhorita Higurashi – falou Houjo – Kohaku sempre me falou muito dos amigos dele daqui. E se não me engano ele comentou que você passou muito tempo em Londres. –

Kagome olhou para ele. Na sua frente, Inuyasha mantinha uma conversa animada com Kikyou. Por que ele ficara assim com ela? Se na semana passada eles estavam tão amigos novamente.

- sim Houjo, eu passei sete anos em Londres... – respondeu Kagome.

- trabalhando em quê? – ele perguntou enquanto bebia o excelente vinho que estava a sua frente.

- eu era secretária... – ele a olhou com se perguntasse de quem – de Kouga Wolf.

- Kouga Wolf? – ele falou surpreso – já ouvi falar muito nele. Ele foi quem fez aquele filme _sol vermelho_, ano passado.

- foi sim, eu lembro que nesse filme eu tive que ir ao lugar dele para fazer as modificações que fossem precisas no roteiro... Infelizmente fiz um péssimo trabalho! – ela comentou sorrindo, já se esquecendo de Inuyasha e Kikyou.

- eu assisti o filme, e se me lembro bem no Making Of o tal Kouga comentou que no filme que a maioria da pesquisa havia sido feita pela secretária dele. Eu nunca imaginaria que um dia estaria conversando com a tal secretária perfeita do Kouga... – Kagome ficou vermelha. Havia se esquecido daquele detalhe. Fora quando Kouga começara a mostrar algum interesse por ela.

- ele estava exagerando... – falou Kagome embaraçada.

- ah, Kagome! – falou Kikyou – amanhã eu e o Inuyasha estaremos indo para Londres, você quer que eu resolva alguma coisa do baile? –

Kagome olhou para ela. Havia se esquecido completamente deles.

- não precisará – sorriu Kagome. Kikyou e Inuyasha? Em Londres?

- ah, estou tão excitada. Falta menos de duas semanas para o baile! – comentou Kikyou – eu vou aproveitar que estarei em Londres e vou ao Aléxis, ele é meu estilista preferido. Tenho certeza que terá algo para mim! – Kagome olhou para ela. Aléxis era um dos melhores estilistas de Londres.

- tenho certeza... – comentou Kagome sorrindo meigamente.

- ah, os ingressos do baile chegaram da gráfica. Estão lindos! –

- oh, perfeito! – respondeu Kagome.

- já pensou no que usará para o baile? – perguntou Kikyou.

- como vestido não. Mas em acessórios estava pensando em uma escova de limpar lareiras. –

Inuyasha se engasgou, e não se sabia se ele ria ou se estava engasgado.

- você está bem, Inu-kun? – perguntou Kikyou.

- é... Que eu lembrei de certo episódio... – ele respondeu tentando se controlar.

- conte-nos, Inu-kun! – pediu Kikyou.

- há... Não me lembro muito bem dos detalhes. – ele respondeu e falou para Kagome: - nesse caso vai usar a escova como meio de transporte exótico, não é mesmo? Eu sabia! –

- não. Eu a levarei para o caso de aparecer algum maníaco com uma xícara de chocolate! – Inuyasha se calou com um sorriso. Kikyou e Houjo os olharam tentando entender a origem daqueles comentários.

Começaram a saborear a sobremesa.

Quando o jantar terminou houve um breve discurso do casal e a pista de dança fora aberta. Não demorara muito e vários casais já enfeitavam a pista.

- venha minha bela Higurashi! – brincara Houjo com uma mesura – me dá a honra dessa dança?

- claro! – respondeu Kagome se levantando. Houjo a levou para o centro da pista. E começou a dançar. Ele dançava muito bem.

- você gosta dele, não é? – ele falou olhando algo muito além do rosto de Kagome.

- como? – ela perguntou. Ele aproximou os corpos dos dois.

- do rapaz de cabelos prateados... – ele disse.

Lágrimas foram para os olhos de Kagome. E ela escondeu o rosto no peito do par.

- como você sabe? – ela murmurou. Ele cheirou os cabelos dela.

- seus olhos brilham quando olha para ele – ele sorriu e levantou o rosto dela – e os olhos dele me fuzilam nesse momento. – Kagome sorriu com a brincadeira.

Ele a rodopiou. A puxou novamente de encontro ao corpo.

- você é uma moça muito bela, e me pareceu bastante inteligente também! – ele olhava dentro dos olhos dela – eu tinha esperanças de conquistá-la. – os lábios dele estavam muito perto dos seus. Ela desviou sutilmente e disse:

- você mal me conhece... –

- ouviu falar de amor a primeira vista? – ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- dizem que ele tem a vida tão longa como a de uma borboleta – ela respondeu. (n/a: frase da aggie-chan:D).

- mas no momento as asas dele são tão belas quantos seus olhos... – ele respondeu olhando-a profundamente – acho que não posso lutar por seu amor. Você já o entregou a alguém. Mas se mudar de idéia! – e segundos depois a música acabou. E segurando sua mão, Houjo a levou de volta para a mesa.

Ao sentar em seu lugar olhou para Inuyasha. Esse estava com uma expressão terrível. Os lábios estavam apertados e os olhos soltavam faíscas.

- o que você tem, Inuyasha? – perguntou Kagome.

- acho que a culpa foi minha – disse Kikyou – um rapaz veio me pedir para dançar... –

Ah, então era por aquilo.

- duvido que ele reclame se eu a tirar para dançar... – falou Houjo – dança comigo? -

Kikyou pensou por um instante.

- claro! – ela se levantou e rodeou a longa mesa. Os dois foram para a pista. E Inuyasha continuava carrancudo.

- Inuyasha... – falou Kagome – não fica assim. Só por que um rapaz pediu para dançar com a Kikyou? Ela só tem olhos para você! – apesar de estar se corroendo por dentro, Kagome se forçou a falar aquelas palavras com naturalidade.

Ele a olhou por um instante.

- acho que já está na hora da minha dança... – falou Inuyasha e também rodeou a mesa, parando na frente de Kagome – vamos?

- não me use para fazer ciúmes na Kikyou! – disse Kagome.

- quem você pensa que sou? – ele disse cinicamente. Ela se levantou e segurou a mão dele.

Quando eles chagaram a pista Inuyasha a puxou para si. Foi como se uma corrente elétrica os percorresse. Kagome se afastou um pouco.

- o que foi? – ele perguntou ironicamente – com o seu príncipe charlatão ali você estava bem juntinha! –

Kagome o olhou.

- não desconte sua raiva em mim! – ela exclamou.

- se eu realmente fizesse isso, duvido que você saísse viva! – ele argumentou puxando-a. Kagome sentiu aquela corrente novamente. O que era aquilo?

Sua pele se arrepiou com o contato. Nunca sentira isso quando estava perto de Inuyasha. Será que era aquilo que chamavam de desejo?

Não, que baboseira hipócrita.

Com rapidez ela se deixava ser levada pelos instintos e o acompanhava com leveza. Com certeza Inuyasha era um pé de valsa. Mas nem mesmo dançando com tanta graça o rosto dele se suavizava.

Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele.

- ah, Inuyasha. Que cara mais feia – ela então partiu para o lado da brincadeira para suavizar a tensão – mostra o céu da boca para mim... – ela falou apertando as bochechas dele.

- não entendi! – ele disse.

- quando você diz "mostra esses dentes para mim", é para sorrir. "Mostra o céu da boca" é para dar risada. – ela respondeu.

- você e suas invenções... – disse ele sorrindo.

- que nem sempre dão certo – ela disse suspirando com fingimento. As mãos dele desceram para o meio das costas dela. Ele a puxou mais ainda. De forma que suas coxas ficassem bastante encostadas.

- o que você quer dizer com isso? – ele perguntou. Kagome sorriu e olhou para Inuyasha. Mas em vez de um olhar normal ela arregalou os olhos levemente e entreabriu os lábios. Quem a visse juraria em sua inocência, não importava qual a acusação – não me olha assim... – ele sussurrou com um gemido.

- respondendo sua pergunta – ela desviou os olhos – eu me lembrei daquela vez que tentei fazer aquela pistola maquiadora? -

- ah, lembro! Você quis testá-la no seu gato! – ele lembrou.

- é... Ele ficou com a língua azul por uma semana... – ela riu. Ele riu também.

Ele olhou para o decote dela e viu o pingente que repousava.

- você... Ainda usa esse colar? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- esqueceu que eu prometi que nunca tiraria? – ela sorriu.

- não, mas não imaginava que levaria a sério. Essa pedra eu achei um dia no jardim de casa. Mandei incrustar no pingente por que a achei linda. E lhe dei. –

- essa jóia sempre me ajudou a descobrir o caráter das pessoas... – ele a olhou nos olhos. E Kagome desviou não suportando.

Aquele momento parecia tão mágico. Devagar ela foi encostando a cabeça no ombro dele e ela sentiu o queixo dele encostar-se no topo de sua cabeça.

Aquele cheiro almiscarado que lhe invadia o nariz e lhe envolvia e entorpecia.

Os seios comprimidos no peito largo e mão encostada no ombro, e era como se toda energia e essência que Kagome possuía fluísse para lá, para sua mão em contato com o corpo dele.

E por sua vez Inuyasha sentia a mesma coisa.

O cheiro do Shampoo dela, pensou ele mais tarde naquela noite, ficou impregnado em seu corpo.

Mas como toda magia do mundo é passageira, a música parou. Ele se separou dela tão lenta e languidamente que pareceu ser um pesar se separarem. Mas como não sendo possível estender a dança ele a levou para a mesa.

Kagome sentiu como se alguém tivesse tirado o lençol com o qual ela se cobria enquanto estava dormindo.

Acanhada e tímida ela se limitou a conversar com Kohaku que parecia lhe estudar a todo o momento.

Foi quando seus pais chegaram avisando que já iam. Kagome se despediu de todo mundo e com uma última olhada em Inuyasha, se foi.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo****OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo****OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo****OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

_Mais um capitulo... Oh!!_

_Uahuahah to sem ter o que falar hoje, ah naum ser!!_

_Ahhhh, a fic completou 100 reviews..._

_\o/ \o\ o/ (dancinha feliz da Fkake)_

_Ah,soh para constar:_

_Existe no orkut uma comunidade chamado **Eu amo as fics da Ladie(Tracy)**, se vc gosta dessa fic e acha que eu escrevo bem (eu te chamaria de louco, mas tudo bem) vai lah no meu perfil do ff(ponto)Net e entra na comu... dah essa honra tah??_

**Lilermen**

Hauhahahahauhaha, acho que são meus capítulos que estão ficando curtos Aline…

Rs rs rs, mas esse ateh que eh bem grandinho naum eh??

E entaum o que achou??

Bjsss

**Agome Chan**

Verdade Kagome besta… em vez de agarrar logo o inu neh??

Ainda bem que nessa fic ninguém agarra o Sesshoumaru! Ou seja ele pode ficar para mim…

Uahuahuah

Sério? Qual o nome da sua segunda mente?? Ela abusam de vez em quando neh??

Aqui eu tenho três segundas mentes…

Acredita??

Tem a Lucy que a unica garota, super inteligente e ela que é minha veia romântica.

Tem o Alexius, que eh lindo de morrer o mais criativo e o mais critico também.

E tem o Marlon que na verdade não é minha segunda mente mesmo, eh irmão da Lucy e resolveu se mudar para cá (foi nele que eu baseei o Mailon da fic Os Guardiões dos elementos… imagina o Mailon só que com cabelos castanhos, pronto eh o Marlon)

Eu naum poderia esquecer do Richard, mas esse eh segunda mente da Fkake e fica aqui pq gosta da Lucy. A minha mente eh realmente uma pensão soh pode!!

Uahuaauhauhah

Bjs! .

**Bibi**

A parte do rato…

Uauaha ateh hoje eu começo a rir soh de lembrar da parte do : ah você esqueceu a vassoura em casa e vai sair voando na escova não eh?

Uahuahauhauhauaha

Bjinhos

**Stra. Dark Nat**

Uhauhauah

A Kagome he uma burra mesmo neh??

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Na verdade o Inuyasha considera a Kikyou bastante sim… mas soh como amiga… e também usa a Kikyou para fazer ciúmes de vez em quando… uahau claro sem notar!!

Uahuahauha

Natasha e ai como tah em moça?? Bjks

**Acdy-chan**

Uahuah, a nevasca do capitulo passado acabou pq vai ter outro capitulo que ela vai ficar na casa dele por causa de uma nevasca, e duas vezes ia ser muito irreal, neh naum?

hauahauhuahauhauha

bjssssssssssssssss

**Aggie18**

Eh rapar o cabelo da Kikyou seria uma boa!!

Uahuahauhauhauh

mansao yasha nos sims 2?/?

como assim??

Me explica??

**'Pati-chan**

Realmente as brigas deles saum engraçadas…

Uahuahua eh a minha segunda criativa que fica inventando essas coisas!!

Uahuahauh

bjkss

**Dani-Sama**

O site deve ter dado bug…

Uahuahahaahauhauhaha

Hum… verdade nos sofremnos com ensino médio… eu tentei convencer a minha mãe a comprar o terceiro ano… ela naum quiz!!

Pais tiranos!!

T-T

ahhaauahauhauh

o Inuyasha e a Kagome fazendo piada eh bem melhor que brigando??

Uahuahuah verdade!!

**Hinata Higurashi**

Obrigada!! Vlw mesmo!!

Espero que goste dos capítulos que vem!!

Bjss e ve se me manda uma review tah?

**Sakura Haruno Uchiha S2**

Leitora nova??

(na verdade nova eh a fic mas deixa para lah ¬¬)

Que bom qeu tah gostando temos rosquinhas e chocolates no bar…

Han?? (saindo com vergonha)

**Lalah-chan**

Que bom que vc gostou!! Bom mesmo!!

Ehhhhhhhhhhhh vc odeia a Kikyou tanto quanto eu!!

anham anham anhamanhamanham

**Kaori-sann**

Vc prefere Guardiões??

(jogando pedras em Clarissa)

Ahhhhhhh, naum… to entrando em depressão!!

Uahuah te peguei neh?? (desculpa, to com o açucar abaixo do nível normal cadê minha glicorgun que naum funciona? Cadeeeeeeeeeee?)

Tah bom, jah to melhor!! Cof cof

Onde estávamos??

**Letícia**

Yahauhauha

O rato jah deu o que falar... e vc viu nesse capitulo??

Eles falaram mais uma vez no danado do rato..

Hahhahahhah

p.s.: todos os seus recados par ao inu foram dados!!

**Deadly-Kiss-Girl-120**

Acontecer MESMO algo com o Inuyasha e a Kagome soh depois do baile...

Uhahahauhauhhauahh

E então, como ce tah hem??

**Mima Montez**

Sim, vai esquentar mais do que jah estah..

Uahahauah e muitoooooooooooooooo!!

Que tal??

Tudo bem, se vc for pro medico eu pago a conta e ainda te mando um chocolate... quer??

Uhauhahahu

Muito rox a parte da aula para Kagome... ela agradece!! E então como continuará a historia??

Hem? Ham!!

Uahuahuahauuaha

Bjsssssssssss e nauym fica doente...

_• To triste, minhas férias (Ok, recesso de quinze dias) estão acabando, que tal uma Rev para aumentar o animo? •_

* * *

**Fic Dedicada à Mary Aline**

* * *


	8. O Roteiro

**Capítulo VIII: O Roteiro**

_Obrigada por confiar a nós sua viagem. Embaixo de nós Londres está com uma temperatura de 23 graus. _

Suspirando Kagome ouviu a voz do piloto pelo avião. Apertou o cinto e sentiu aquele frio na barriga enquanto o avião descia.

Pegando sua pequena maleta que estava no guarda volumes a sua cabeça, Kagome seguiu pelo corredor.

No aeroporto logo Kagome avistou Ayame com seu sorriso constante e seus olhos brilhantes.

- Kagome... – e Ayame a abraçou – há quanto tempo. –

- Ayame... Estava morrendo de saudades! – e a abraçou também.

- finalmente, eu precisava de alguém em que eu pudesse confiar... – Ayame falou enquanto a acompanhava para o carro com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

- pudesse confiar? – falou Kagome surpresa.

- claro, você foi a única que conseguiu suportar as investidas de meu marido... – Ayame disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo – com certeza você é uma pessoa em quem eu posso confiar -

- então... Você sabia? – Kagome parou em meio a parafernália de pessoas a sua volta.

- claro que sabia, eu conheço meu marido, e sempre noto quando ele está interessado em alguém – ela respondeu entrando na limusine.

O coração de Kagome doeu. A amiga sabia de tudo durante todo aquele tempo. Ela sofria sem contar a ninguém.

Kagome entrou dentro do luxuoso carro.

- quer dizer que você sabe de todas as aventuras dele? – Kagome falou triste.

- claro que sim, mas para sustentar meu casamento tenho que fazer vista grossa... – ela respondeu cruzando as pernas.

Kagome notou então que ela estava fingindo naturalidade., que ela se sentia desconfortável e magoada com o assunto.

- o quê? Você tem que o deixar sabendo que você sabe. Ele te ama, Ayame! – Kagome retrucou.

Ayame olhou pela janela observando as pessoas e lojas que passavam lá fora.

- se ele me amasse... – comentou Ayame tristemente – ele não faria tudo isso.

- os olhos de Ayame brilharam por causa das lágrimas. Ela secou as lágrimas com as mãos – não nota, acho que estou assim por causa da gravidez. –

- não estou ligando – sorriu Kagome.

- é... – disfarçou Ayame – o que tanto acontece de bom nessa cidadezinha em que você vive? –

- ah, comparada a Londres com certeza ela é pequena... – comentou Kagome sorrindo – mas tem lindos homens... E também bastante agitação.

- homens lindos, é? E que agitação é essa? – perguntou Ayame.

- por exemplo, daqui a duas semanas vai ter um baile que estamos organizando. É a moda antiga com vestidos de época e máscaras... – falou Kagome.

- e já escolheu seu vestido? – perguntou Ayame.

- Não! – Kagome sorriu.

- nesse caso depois que nós acharmos esse bendito documento nós iremos procurar um lindo vestido! – riu Ayame.

- não precisa! – disse Kagome sorrindo.

- claro que sim! – ela riu.

Entraram na casa de Ayame e seguiram diretamente para o escritório. Abriram as gavetas de arquivo.

Começaram pela letra P.

- Planilhas, Peter Collman, Partícula atômica, Pámela O'Bryan – Kagome falou mais alguns nomes.

– nada de persuasão. – suspirou Ayame.

- vamos procurar na letra J – falou Kagome abrindo outra gaveta.

- de Jane Austen? – falou Ayame estranhando.

- exatamente! – e dando uma piscadela para a amiga Kagome começou a procurar. Depois de alguns minutos ela falou cansada:

- nem na letra J, onde poderá estar? – e resolveram começar da letra A até a Z.

- Atraso em minha vida, Ane Brrokan, Tiffany Lincon? – Kagome olhou com expressão bestificada para Ayame – Tiffany Lincon na letra A? –

- pois, imagina onde vai estar o persuasão... – brincou a outra.

- procura na letra "D" – falou Kagome séria.

- por quê na letra "D"? – perguntou Ayame.

- de "desorganizado" – brincou Kagome e as duas caíram na risada.

- quem é desorganizado? – perguntou Kouga entrando no escritório. As duas pararam de rir imediatamente. Kagome olhou para Kouga que só naquele momento havia sentido sua presença.

Ele sorriu.

- então Kagome? Resolveu voltar? – Kagome ficou calada.

- não Kouga...- respondeu Ayame ríspida – ela veio me ajudar a achar o maldito roteiro antes que você chegasse a ter um ataque de raiva! –

- o que deu em você? – ele piscou surpreso.

Ela olhou para Kouga com expressão séria.

Suspirou e falou:

- nada Kouga... – e se virou para Kagome – eu vou na cozinha pegar um café para continuarmos com a procura – e passou por Kouga.

Esse olhou por onde ela passara sem entender nada, mas logo se recompôs.

- então você voltou... – ele comentou charmoso.

- e vou embora logo eu ache esse roteiro... – Kagome falou indo para a janela. E olhando para o jardim.

- não reconsiderou minha proposta... – ele comentou se encostando à mesa de trabalho que havia no escritório.

Kagome olhou ultrajada para ele.

- Kouga, qual o seu problema? – Kagome rebateu chegando perto dele – você tem uma mulher linda dentro de casa, que ama você e está pronta para demonstrar isso. E o que mais me dói é que você também a ama e não tem coragem de dizer a ela – Kagome falou rapidamente, antigamente temia falar algumas verdades para ele, mas naquele momento não havia nenhum temor em seu coração – seja sincero, você tem medo de amar não? E por isso você fica de caso em caso para não se entregar... –

Ele olhou para ela surpreso e se levantou indo para a janela.

- você não sabe o que está falando... – ele gaguejou olhando pela janela.

- Kouga... – Kagome murmurou – você tem casos para esquecer sua própria mulher? – ele ficou calado e abaixou os olhos – sabia que esses casos estão acabando com ela? -

Ele virou-se imediatamente para Kagome.

- ela sabe? – Kagome somente abaixou os olhos.

Quando voltou a olhar para ele pareceu que uma ponta de tristeza passou por seus olhos.

- seu abaixar de olhos já me disse a resposta – ele murmurou voltando-se para a janela.

Kagome sentiu pena do ex-chefe naquele momento. Chegou perto dele e tocou timidamente seu ombro.

- eu não quero dar uma de intrometida, mas se você continuar com isso temo que ela deixe de amá-lo... – ele novamente se virou com rapidez para Kagome.

- também está querendo dizer que ela pode arranjar um amante? – ele perguntou com olhos arregalados.

- eu não disse isso... – Kagome falou tranquilamente.

Ele cruzou os braços pensativo.

Kagome sorriu, aquele homem amava a mulher e não tinha coragem de confessar nem a si mesmo.

- estou lhe dizendo Kouga, - Kagome olhou dentro dos olhos dele – confie em seu coração.

Kouga a olhou e sorriu timidamente.

Mas Kagome sentiu uma ponta de tristeza dentro do próprio coração.

Aquilo era hipocrisia. Como Kagome poderia dizer para ele seguir o coração dele se ela nem ao menos conseguia seguir o seu.

- vou tentar... – ele garantiu sorrindo timidamente.

Naquele momento Ayame entrou no escritório com uma bandeja. Ela depositou-a na mesa de trabalho de Kouga e pediu sem olhá-lo:

- Kouga, por favor, saia para procurarmos o roteiro... – ele abriu a boca para falar algo e a fechou. Deu uma piscada para Kagome e saiu.

- o que vocês conversaram? – perguntou Ayame voltando à procura.

- eu sem querer dei a entender que você tinha um amante... – Ayame levantou uma sobrancelha – mas não use isso para fazer ciúmes nele... Pelo menos não o mate... –

Ayame riu.

- ele sabe que eu nunca teria coragem – Ayame falou abrindo umas pastas.

Enquanto procuravam Ayame falou:

- o que realmente tem acontecido na sua cidadezinha? – ela parou por um instante – mas diga a verdade, há algo em você que faz seus olhos brilharem... um namorado? –

Kagome também parou e sorriu.

- não... – Ayame estreitou os olhos.

Kagome rolou os olhos e contou brevemente o que havia acontecido há muitos anos.

- caramba, e foi ai que você veio para cá estudar? – Ayame perguntou.

- foi sim, quando voltei agora ele também tinha voltado... – falou Kagome balançando a cabeça.

- pela sua cara, ou ele está horrível ou voltou com uma mulher e uma penca de filhos... – Ela fez uma careta.

- na verdade ele voltou mais lindo que antes e solteiro, e com uma _lady _afim dele. – e Kagome suspirou – o que aconteceu é que eu descobri que ainda o amo.

- mas isso é bom... – riu Ayame.

- não... Ele só me vê como amiga. E olha se não for menos... Acho que ele só me atura. –

- ele te trata mal ou algo assim? – Ayame ainda procurava nas pastas.

- não – Kagome respondeu hesitante – ao contrário... Ele me trata muito bem. Mas, ele parece muito apaixonado por essa mulher que eu falei. Sabe, um dia desses eu fui para uma reunião na casa dele e... – e Kagome contou o episódio da escova de limpar lareiras.

Ayame começou a rir compulsivamente.

- eu não acredito... – ela exclamou em meio ao riso.

- juro para você. – Kagome tentou imitar a voz de Inuyasha – Ah, já sei, você esqueceu a vassoura em casa, e resolveu fugir dele voando na escova... – Ayame começou a rir mais ainda.

- que cena... – riu Ayame.

- cena foi que nesse mesmo dia eu tentei ajuda-lo a arrumar a biblioteca e terminamos em uma guerra de almofadas... – contou Kagome. E lembrou do momento em que ele sem querer caíra em cima dela. Mas não iria contar aquilo para Ayame.

- duas crianças... – riu Ayame.

- é... Talvez... – Kagome abriu outra gaveta a procura do roteiro.

Depois de alguns minutos Ayame se virou para Kagome.

- o que você acha de irmos ao teatro hoje? – perguntou ela.

- não sei, Ayame. Estou cansada e nem encontramos o persuasão... – suspirou Kagome cansada. Elas procuravam já a quase quatro horas.

- achei... – disse Ayame.

- achou? – replicou Kagome.

- sim, na letra N... Vê se é possível! – Ayame puxou o documento e olhou para o grande nome que havia na capa.

- era de se imaginar que estivesse na letra N - disse Kagome e Ayame a olhou surpresa – de **não me acharão**, ou **nunca** **sairão daqui**... – Ayame começou a rir. Colocou o roteiro na mesa de trabalho do marido e puxou Kagome para fora do escritório.

- então vai comigo no teatro? – perguntou Ayame.

- acho que não... – Kagome respondeu – já está tarde e estou um pouco cansada. Acho que vou para o hotel descansar... –

- nesse caso chamarei um táxi e amanhã a levarei em um lugar para escolher seu vestido... – sorriu Ayame pegando o telefone.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome despencou no sofá que estava do lado da cama de hotel.

Inuyasha... Onde será que está? Talvez ainda em Londres com a Kikyou. Ou em casa lendo um livro. Ou ainda na clínica.

Não importava onde estivesse, só queria que estivesse bem.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo****OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo****OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo****OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

_Olá!!_

_esse capitulo naum foi muito interessante, jah que eu me foquei mais em Kouga Ayame, mas vai ser primordial para o que vai acontecer no capitulo seguinte (que vou postar logo jah que esse foi meio estranho) rs rs rs. Ah, e não percam o pitulo do baile, eh daqui a dois capitulos...  
_

_Ah, Só queria dizer que ontem a minha autora favorita (Fkake) fez aniversario... então eu não poderia deixar desejar feliz Aniversário não é?_

_então: **FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO ALINE...**_

_hum... e ve se termina a lenda um nesse final de semana (ateh parece que foi ontem que vc me mandou o primeiro capitulo de Darknesses) se vc terminar esse final de semana, manda par ao emu e-mail a historia COMPLETA, ai eu vou corrigir, imprimir e fazer propaganda na escola..._

_uhauahuahuah_

_bjss_

**Lilermen**

eu sou realmente uma irresponsável neh?? nunca mais postei um capitulo de OGDE..

uahah, mas eu jah to terminando o cap 36... vai ficar meio enorme (jah tah em mais de vinte paginas e ainda falta as partes mais importantes) mas juro que logo eu posto...

uhahahaa, hum, eu particulamente vou fazer o Kohaku nessa fic aquele tipo de amigo pentelho, que sabe todos os seus segredos, que lah no fundo gosta de vc mas naum admite isso...

rs rs rs, ou seja ekle vai ficar muito fofo!!

kkkk

hum... acho que eh soh isso! bjss

**Agome Chan**

Trato feito!!

Sesshy eh meu!! (De preferencia se po Sesshoumaru tiver a mesma personalidade que o Sesshoumaru de Os guardiões dos elementos) rs rs rs

o Inu eh seu, eu mato a Kagome e vc fica com ele, certo??

kkkkkk

Marine... nome muito lindo...

sabe ateh que aqui eh uma pesão, mas eu tenho pena mesmo eh da Fkake, uma amiga minha.

ela tem tantas segundas mentes, e tantos amigois de egundas mentes na cabeça dela que Deus me livre (mas ela tem uam sorte, tudo homem lindo)

ijuhauhahuaha

vou nessa!

**Bibi**

Verdade... Inuyasha com ciumes eh o máximo neh??

mas, Inuyasha sem ser ciumento não é Inuyasha!

bbjsss

**Stra. Dark Nat**

Vc naum sabe o que aconteceu...

Há, eu achei que minhas ferias tinham acabado e fui para escola na segunda feira...

tava todo mundo lah, entramos na sala de aula e o professor de Matematica entrou falando:

Meu Deus, a escola as vezes tem uma falta de comunicação terrivel, era para vir soh os aluno que ficaram de recuperação essa semana, e vem todo mundo!

ai a gente começa: ahhhhhhhhh, que eh isso!!

e ele: Ok, gente! quem passou direto chispa da escola que eu sohg quero evr a cara desses semana que vem!

(soh levantaram sete alunos)

uahauhauha, ou seja tive mais uma semana de ferias!! \o/ \o o/

e vc estah certa, agora as coisas começam a esquentar na fic!!

uhauahuahauhauhauhauha

**Acdy-chan**

Muitas pessoas chutaram para o que iria acontecer nesse capitulo... nenhuma acertou!!

uahauha, mas o que vc disse acontece no capitulo que vem!!

(.)

entaum, paciencia e vc vai ler o que quer!!

uauahuahuahauha

bjsss

**Aggie18**

Ah tah...

aquele jogo de simulação que eu naum sbaia o nome!!

quando terminar a mansão posta tudo no orkut que eu quero ver!!  
tah??

uauahahauhauahuahauhauhauha

bjss

**Branca Takarai  
**

Valeu!!

uahuahuahuahah, ainda bem que tah gostando!! serio serio!!

ah, eu vivo cometendo erros de portugues... eu naum sei o que dah em mim acho que as mãos trabalham mais rapido que a cabeça!!

uahauhauahuha

05-02-08 (ah soh faz dois meses que eu postei a fic) eh que primeiro tah os meses, depois o dia, e depois o ano!!

uahuahauhahauhaua ,as vou postar mais rapido tah??

**Dani-Sama**

Naõ era soh vc que bloqueava o terceiro ano!!

ah mas naum era mesmo!!

eu tb bloqueava, eu nem entendia direito, soh fui me tocar na oitava serie...

ateh bloqueuei a faculdade, a burra!!

uhauahuahauhauhauh

bom, bjsssssssssss

**Hinata Higurashi**

Uau... todas as minhas fics saum boas!!

(olhos brilhando)

quer dizer que vc jah leu outra fic minha??

qual??

uhauahuah

eu vou tentar postar mais rapido... tenho estado muito devagar ultimamente neh??

uhuhuahauauahau

bom, eh isso!

um abraço!!

**Sakura Haruno Uchiha S2**

Eu continuei logo que pude!!

(morrendo de vergonha por ter demorado tanto)

ok, vou nessa!!

bjss

**Mariahrlq**

Olá!!

foi a lahla-chan que te recomendou a fic!!

tenho que dar um beijo nela logo que possivel...

uahauha,m ok, parei de frescura!!

ohhhhhh!! Mas o Inuyasha vai sofrer!!

e se vai, acho que coitado oh para de sofrer mesmo no ultimo capitulo (eh que a partir de agora ele vai ter ciumes todo capitulo, problemas todo capitulo, crise de raiva em todo capitulo)

uhauhauhauaha

**Krol-chan**

Obrigada, moxa!!

a fic vai ficar mais emociuonante daqui a ois capitulos... ai sim!!

rs rs rs!!

hum... bjss

**Letícia**

"Ai essa Kikyo tá se achando hein. "Eu acho que a culpa é minha. Um rapaz me chamou para dançar." Recadinho para Kikyo: Vai catar coquinho no meio da estrada, em dia de chuva de preferencia e sem guarda-chuva. (que eu vou ficar torcendo para um carro passar por cima"

uahuahauhauhh

ri muito com essa parte da sua review Lê!

Deus do céu...

eu lembrei de uma vez que disse pro meu irmão ir tomar banho de sol no meio da pista!!

kkkkkkkkkkk

(Se recompondo)

sim, eu dei o recado direitinho para a Kikyou!!

juro!!

uahuahahauhauhauahuhauha

bbjsss

**Deadly-Kiss-Girl-120**

Torcendo para que a Dedly naum tenha voltado ainda das ferias e que quando ela veja jah tenha um capitulo novo!!

**,x..**

para ela naum ficar triste neh??

bjinhos!!

**Mima Montez**

e então, Ju... o que achou das fics que te mandei??

(cruzando os dedos)

auahuauahauhha

tb naum sei como a Kagome naum agharra o Inu!!

uaahuahauhauhauha

se eu fosse ela...

ela nem imagina o estrago que eu fazia!!

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

sim, provavelmente o parentesco dela eh com aquela que faz o panico na tv

a sabrina!!

kkkkkkkkkk

bom, bjsss

**NAHYA-SHAMPOO CHAN**

Nahya... então estamos no mesmo barco, pq eu estou namorando com o Sesshoumaru a mais d eum ano...

ele soh naum sabe disso, quando descobrir com certeza termina comigo, mas ateh lah!!

kkkkkkkkkkkk

hum...

Kikyou... ela merece um fora memoravel neh??

mas ela vai ficar melhorzinha daqui pro final da fic!!  
uhauahuahauha

bjsss

**Jhully**

uhauahhauahuaha

to com saudades de vc menina!!

uhauhauhau

tah em pleno vapor!!

ei...

eu queria avisar que eu mudei uma coisinha na fic!!

naum tem no baile??

o Kouga e a Ayame vaum aparecer!!

(nada melhor para esquentar as coisas naum??)

kkkk

bjss

_• Nem sei que tipo de coisa idiota falar hoje... Hum, que tal brincarmos de aprtar o primeiro botão roxo escrito go que a gente ver na frente? •_

* * *

**Fic Dedicada à Mary Aline**

* * *


	9. O Vestido

**Capítulo IX: O Vestido**

- aonde estamos indo, Ayame? – perguntou Kagome.

- estamos indo a um estilista amigo meu... – respondeu ela com um sorriso estranho.

Kagome estreitou os olhos.

- qual o nome dele? – perguntou.

- Menneti... – Kagome arregalou os olhos.

- e você fala assim com tanta naturalidade? – engasgou-se Kagome.

- ah, o vestido vai ser minha retribuição por você ter vindo aqui para me ajudar... – disse Ayame.

- de jeito nenhum... Nós vamos ao Menneti, mas eu pago o vestido... – exclamou Kagome.

- sim, mamãe... – Ayame falou e Kagome sorriu.

Ao chegarem na frente da loja do estilista Kagome olhou surpresa. Era linda.

Entraram e logo o estilista apareceu sorrindo para elas.

- Ayame... Minha querida! – falou ele abraçando-a – a quanto tempo. –

- Menneti – Ayame olhou para Kagome – essa é Kagome.

- olá querida... – o estilista tinha um forte sotaque francês e ele se tornou bastante evidente no "querida". – o que vocês procuram? – ele perguntou levando-as pela loja.

- queríamos saber se você poderia fazer para minha amiga um vestido de época... – Ayame explicou exatamente como Kagome queria o vestido – é para um baile de máscaras.

- eu posso sim, mas eu tenho um vestido aqui. Ele foi confeccionado para a peça "a megera domada", de Shakespeare. – Menneti falou levando para a parte dos fundos – não é exatamente o que você me falou, mas vai ficar belíssimo na sua amiga. Quando fiz o vestido me apaixonei por ele e não tive coragem de vendê-lo para acabar mofando em uma arara de teatro. Por isso eu fiz outro para eles e fiquei com ele. –

- e por que está disposto a nos vender? – perguntou Kagome.

- por que sou muito amigo de Ayame e eu quero ver o vestido em alguém, depois de um tempo ele perdeu a vida de tanto ficar guardado... –

Na cabeça de Kagome, aquele homem era um louco. Vestidos que tinham vida, paixões por vestidos de teatro...

- é esse. – ele tirou de dentro de um compartimento de veludo. Kagome olhou estarrecida. Como era possível um vestido ser tão lindo?

Ele era todo em tom bege-dourado, as mangas levemente bufantes e o decote redondo que seguia um corpete muito bem trabalhado com babados. A saia era o mais impressionante. Várias camadas de pano que eram cobertas por um tecido crepe que estava cheio de contas.

- maravilhoso... – falou Ayame colocando a mão na boca.

Kagome não conseguiu falar nada.

- experimente-o – falou o estilista.

Ele chamou uma funcionária para ajudá-la a se vestir.

Quando ela terminou de abotoar o corpete Kagome se olhou no espelho.

Era impossível, o vestido parecia ser feito para seu corpo.

A leve linha dos seios a mostra, a curvatura da cintura que parecia ainda mais fina.

- Kagome, saia daí para vermos esse vestido – pediu Ayame. Kagome alisou a saia e saiu.

Ayame piscou maravilhada e o estilista sorriu em consentimento.

- está perfeito... – falou Ayame – tem que levar esse vestido... –

- eu o amei. – falou Kagome sorrindo.

- Menneti você pode fazer uma máscara para o vestido? – perguntou Ayame.

- ele já tem uma máscara – ele respondeu sorrindo – esse vestido foi feito para uma cena que foi adicionada ao original que é a de um baile... –

- é muita coincidência – disse Ayame. – vamos levá-lo! –

- Sarah, por favor, empacote o vestido e coloque máscara com ele – disse o estilista para uma funcionária, enquanto Kagome entrava no provador para tirar a roupa.

Kagome foi junto com ele para quitar o vestido. E se não fosse a sua capacidade de manter a expressão fria com certeza seu queixo teria caído ao saber o preço. Seria um desfalque e tanto em sua conta.

Respirou fundo.

Entregou o cartão de crédito para a moça que cuidava dos pagamentos e esperou que a linda caixa onde estava o vestido fosse lhe dada.

- Kagome, você não quer ficar mais um dia? – perguntou Ayame já dentro do carro – fique lá em casa hoje e amanhã eu a levo na estação de trem.

Kagome pensou por um momento. Ficar no mesmo teto que Kouga... Mas se fosse pensar direito sabia que ele não tentaria nada, algo mudara no dia anterior.

- está bem Ayame, mas amanhã eu irei... – a amiga sorriu.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Meu Deus o trem sairá em menos de meia hora... – falou Kagome olhando o relógio.

- aceite que meu motorista a leve... – falou Ayame.

- nem mesmo com o motorista ela chegaria a tempo... – falou Kouga do alto da escadaria.

Ele sorria abobalhado.

Kagome estranhou e olhou para Ayame, os olhos dela brilhavam diferentemente.

Ele tinha ouvido o coração...

Kagome sorriu imediatamente e olhou para Kouga mais uma vez.

- deixe-me levá-la, Kagome... – falou Kouga.

Kagome olhou para Ayame. Essa sorriu e acenou afirmativamente.

- está bem! – Kagome aquiesceu.

Ele sorriu e pegou a maleta dela.

Ela o seguiu até o BMW negro que estava na frente da casa.

- será que chegaremos a tempo? – Kagome perguntou quando ele pôs o carro em movimento.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- confie em mim! – depois de alguns minutos Kagome entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

Ele não respeitava placas, sinais vermelhos ou coisas do tipo. Imediatamente Kagome olhou o cinto para ver se ele estava certo.

O coração estava na boca enquanto Kouga aumentava mais e mais a velocidade.

- Kouga... se você continuar assim acho que eu pegarei o trem que leva para o céu... – ela comentou gaguejando.

Ele riu.

- não se preocupe, querida! – ele brincou.

Em exatos vinte e três minutos eles estavam na frente da estação. Kouga saiu do carro para pegar a valise dela que estava no banco de trás. Ela saiu do carro e ele lhe entregou a valise. Foi então que ela viu sair no táxi a frente dela uma pessoa bastante familiar para ela. Era impossível, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha olhou para ela por um momento.

- Tchau querida – e Kouga de um leve selinho em Kagome – obrigado pelos conselhos... – Kagome olhou para ele surpresa.

Ela sabia que o beijo era somente um costume de um grande conquistador e que na verdade não significava nada.

Mas ela tinha certeza que Inuyasha tinha visto. Quando olhou novamente ele não estava mais.

- Tchau Kouga... – e sorrindo fracamente foi em direção dos portões principais.

Ela olhava em volta procurando Inuyasha, mas não o viu de forma alguma. Ao entrar no trem ela tinha certeza que não o encontraria.

Sentou em um lugar na janela e colocou a caixa no compartimento acima dela.

"Por quê Inuyasha não estava com a Kikyou?" ela se perguntava enquanto olhava pela janela.

Sentiu alguém sentando ao seu lado.

Nem ao menos olhou, pois seus pensamentos estavam muito longe.

- pensando no amante? – perguntou uma voz ao seu lado. Virou-se imediatamente vendo Inuyasha sentado ao seu lado.

Como ele ousava?

A expressão dele era terrível, os olhos dourados pareciam enevoados.

Com raiva Kagome respondeu:

- não é da sua conta... – ela disse com um muxoxo.

- claro que é... – ele parou e respirou fundo – eu nunca imaginei que você aceitasse uma condição dessas... Eu sempre achei... Esquece.

- quem é você para me julgar? – ela perguntou.

- ninguém, mas eu esperava muito mais de você... – ela se levantou.

- eu não tenho que ficar aqui ouvindo mais um de seus sermões... – ele impediu de ela passar com as pernas.

- está com medo de ouvir umas verdades? – ele disse levantando as sobrancelhas.

Kagome puxou a caixa do vestido e a valise.

- e isso ai é o quê? Um presente pelos serviços prestados? – ele perguntou ironicamente.

- já disse que não lhe importa e deixe-me passar... – ela rosnou.

- e por que deixaria? – ele trancou ainda mais seu caminho.

- afinal... Cadê a sua namoradinha de colo? – ela especulou apertando a caixa contra o corpo – pensei que ela viesse com você.

- ela vem depois... – ele sorriu ironicamente – mas quem a ouve pode achar que está com ciúmes –

- ciúmes de quem? De você? – ela riu.

- dá para você se sentar? Estamos chamando muita atenção. – e ela olhou em volta constatando suas palavras. Com raiva ela se sentou e se recusou a ouvir mais uma palavra dele.

Ele também parecia ter decidido ficar calado.

O trem se pôs em movimento e Kagome começou a olhar para fora da janela.

Os quilômetros passavam a sua frente e ela começou a relaxar sem perceber que ele estava a seu lado.

Encostou a cabeça no encosto e sem querer adormeceu embalada pelo movimento do trem.

Kagome começou a acordar quando trem parou em uma estação para alguns passageiros descerem. Ela piscou os olhos e notou que estava com a cabeça encostada em algo.

Endireitou-se imediatamente quando viu que era o ombro de Inuyasha, que lia um livro.

- ah, acordou... – ele comentou com pouco caso.

- é acho que sim... – ela falou ríspida.

- já estamos chegando... – ele comentou ainda olhando para o livro.

- tanto faz... – ela disse passando a mão no contorno dos lábios. Pedindo que não tivesse babado enquanto dormia.

- será possível que não conseguiremos ter uma conversa civilizada? – ele perguntou olhando-a com uma expressão que beirava a raiva.

- não! – ela respondeu simplesmente.

- tanto faz... – ele a imitou.

- você é irritante... – ela resmungou cruzando os braços.

- pelo menos nisso nós combinamos... – ele respondeu fechando o livro e se levantando para colocar dentro da mochila que estava em cima de sua cabeça.

O trem parou.

Kagome se levantou e pegou a caixa do vestido e a valise.

- espere que eu a levo em casa... – ele disse puxando a mochila.

- deixe de ser hipócrita! – ela tentou passar por ele.

- não é hipocrisia é bom senso – ele respondeu – eu prometi a sua mãe que logo quando chegasse eu iria visitá-la, se ela souber que estávamos no mesmo trem ela vai estranhar... –

Ela resmungou algo sem sentido e deixou-o levá-la até o carro que estava no estacionamento.

Ela entrou relutante e pôs o cinto.

O celular dela tocou.

Procurou-o na valise e atendeu.

- Higurashi falando... –

_- chegou bem então? – perguntou Ayame._

Kagome começou a rir.

- como se fosse acontecer alguma coisa no trem não é? – ela comentou brincando.

_- é, pensando por esse ângulo. – Ayame riu – estou tão feliz hoje, você nem imagina._

- eu notei, hoje de manhã você estava com um sorriso daqueles... – ela sorriu.

_- depois eu te explico... – E Ayame riu – o que foi que você falou para ele, hem?_

_- _você sabe, charme misturado com bom senso... – Kagome brincou – obrigada por me levar no Menneti, viu? Nem deu tempo de agradecer...

- _não se preocupa, mas você não aceitou o vestido... – ela parecia magoada – por isso vou lhe mandar um presente para o baile._

- eu não quero nenhum presente – Kagome resmungou.

_- só são alguns balões a gás em formatos românticos para o baile – Ayame argumentou._

- nesse caso eu aceito... – ela respondeu rindo divertida.

_- sabe, fico pensando se você não quer voltar a trabalhar para o Kouga... – comentou Ayame – você sabe o quanto ele é desorganizado._

_- _é só arranjar alguém para arrumar os arquivos. E olha que está precisando, você sabe o sacrifício que foi para achar.

- _sei sim! Mas agora eu já vou, Tchau! – e Ayame pareceu mandar um beijo pelo telefone._

- Um beijo! -

Kagome desligou o celular com um sorriso feliz.

- realmente só o que me falta... – resmungou Inuyasha.

- como? –

- eu ter que ficar ouvindo a conversa de dois amantes... - ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

Kagome não entendeu.

- amantes? – ela falou hesitante.

- é... Você e esse seu ex-chefe imbecil! – ele respondeu com raiva. Ele colocou um CD no som do carro para ela não ter chance de falar mais nada. (n/a: quem quiser entender o por que do Inuyasha estar assim, é só reler a parte anterior sem as frase da Ayame)

Ela se calou e virou-se para a janela.

Quando chegou em casa tirou suas coisas do carro e ao entrar foi logo levar o vestido para o quarto. Saindo ela foi para o quarto de sua mãe onde Inuyasha já a examinava.

- Kagome, minha querida! – falou sua mãe sorrindo.

- oi mãe... – ela respondeu dando-lhe um beijo.

- então como foi? Acharam o roteiro? – ela perguntou.

- achamos sim, o Kouga é muito desorganizado. – ela respondeu um pouco constrangida.

- e a mulher do Kouga como está? – ela perguntou. O olhar de Inuyasha fez Kagome enrubescer.

- ela está grávida! – respondeu Kagome.

A maleta de Inuyasha caiu das mãos dele.

Ele imediatamente olhou para ela com uma expressão de terror.

Se endireitando ele pegou a maleta.

- grávida? – a mãe dela exclamou – oh, que bom. Ayame é uma pessoa tão boa! – e a mãe de Kagome sorriu.

- está tudo bem com a senhora! – Inuyasha sorriu – agora já vou. Me acompanha, Kagome? –

Kagome fechou a porta e seguiu pelo corredor com ele. Ao chegar na porta ele parou.

- como você pode? – ele perguntou – como você consegue sabendo que a mulher dele está grávida? –

- olha, Inuyasha... – ela estava pronta para dizer que ele se enganara completamente.

- não Kagome, não me diga nada. – ele respondeu. – eu já vou! –abriu a porta e se foi. Mas Kagome ficou muito triste.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo****OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo****OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo****OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**_Como o capitulo anterior naum foi lah dos melhores fiz questão de apressar esse aqui!!_**

**_também naum foi o meu melhor capitulo, mas eh o começo da briga Inuyasha e Kagome.../_**

**_capitulo que vem eh o baile..._**

_**Ok:**  
_

**Lilermen**

Oi moça!!

uau... 427 paginas estah o OGDE??

Oo

aqui tah soh 325!!

deve sre por causa do espaçamento que o site dah!!

uhauhauahuahahua

ai esse capitulo de OGDE tah me dando o maior trabalho, mas ti quase acabando ele, falta soh a finalização e o hentai!!

(sim vai ter hentai nesse capitulo, uhauhauahauha)

ah, o Kouga nam eh mahj pesoa... soh eh confuso!!

rs rs rs

bjs

p.s.: a Mary jah terminou Darknesses!!

(perfeito)

**Agome Chan**

**Está bem, eu naum mato a Kagome!!**

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

mas eu fico com o Seshy, e brigo e mordo por ele!!

uhauhaauhauha

serio, eu sou louca pelo Sesshomaru, no meu caderno do semestre passado eu colei um monte d eimagens dele, no caderno desse semestre eu mesma fiz o desenho e coloquei umas partes d euma fic que eu escrevo!!

kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

esse capitulo naum foi tão grande mas melhor que nada neh??

uhauhauaha

bjss

**Srta. Hawkeye**

Srta Hawkeye??

Oo

seu nome foi baseado na Riza Haekeye do anime Full Metal Alchimist??

se a resposta for positiva eu vou ai te dar um abraço de urso!!

uhauhahaha

bjss

**Stra. Dark Nat**

eh verdade!

eu tb naum sei qual eh pior!!

uhauhauahuahahahuah

bom, como vc viu o Kouga seguiu o conselho da K-chan!

e o que será que acontecerá mais??

uahuahuah

bjss Natasha

ah, antes que me esqueça acho que vc gostaria de ler isso:

_meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, talvez por que eu já tivesse certeza que nunca mais o veria._

_O abracei e ele sorriu(...)_

_- essa é minha noiva - falou ele indicando uma sereia de cabelos castanhos e olhos dourados - Natasha... -_

**Acdy-chan**

Realmente, a forma do Kouga gostar da Ayame eh SUPER estranha...

mas eu adoro criar esses amores estranhos e fora do convencional, na proxima fic que eu postar por exemplo quando o Sesshoumaru descobrir que ama a Rin ele vai tentar deixar de gostar dela, ou seja vai deixar ela se casar com outro e quando isso vai acontecer ele rapta ela!!

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

bom, bjs

**Aggie18**

Desculpada pela rev pequena!!

o que importa eh que deixou neh??

uhauhauhauhuhuahuah

hum... eu quero ver sim as imagens!!

rs rs rs!!

**bruna-yasha  
**

Eu postei rapido naum foi!!

uhauhauahuahuahauh

eu acho neh, nem tenho certeza!  
bjss

**Dani-Sama**

Verdade... se a Kagome tivesse contado toda a historia para a Ayame, provavelmente a Aya-chan colocaria a cabeça da Kagome no lugar...

e realmente a Kagome tah lerdona, mas acho que eh mais pelo que ela sofreu quando era mais nova!!

ai quanta coisa!!

rs rs rs!

**HinataHigurashi**

você leu minhas outras duas fics??

Oo

te adoro!!

uhauhauahuahuaha

bjss e me dia o que achou desse cap!

**Sakura Haruno Uchiha S2**

sua paciência valeu a pna??

hauhauhauahuahu

espro que sim neh??

hum... e então moça, o que tem feito de bom?

**Mariahrlq**

Lucy ake!

(minha seguinda mente ¬¬)

por favor, naum infle demais o ego da Tracy...

ela costuma se achar demais.

Ok, eu tomo as redeas por agora!

uhauahuahuah

naum liga eh que de vez eu quando eu do esses surtos.

**Carolshuxa**

Obrigada!!

uhauhauahauha

a fic vai ficar mais emociuonante capitulo que vem... ai sim!!

rs rs rs!!

sim, a vaca da Kikyou estah com o Inuyasha em Londres!! ¬¬ odeio ela!

hum... bjss

**Letícia**

Coitada da Ayame mesmo...

coitada!!

mas, ele vai resolver o problema...

ateh que jah arrumou neh??

bjinhoss

**Hikari Oruna  
**

Dá dó dele, neh??

eu tenhop e olha que fui eu que escrevi!!

mas que bom que vc gostou!!

bjs e me diz o que achou desse capitulo!!

**Mima Montez**

Sinistro!!

uahuahauhauahua

imagina soh!!  
tah na minha cabeça a parte em que o Kouga acha que Ayame estah com amantes!!

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Deus do ceu!!

e a Kagome he realmente muito lerdona!!

kkkkk

**Lady Nanah  
**

Leitora nova??

bm vinda entaum!!

rs rs rs

**Jhully**

sim, os dois vão aparecer...

vc vai ver no proximo capitulo...

eles chegam e o Kouga vai dançar com ela... como nesse capitulo o Inuyasha soh viu o Kouga de costas o Inuyasha naum reconhecer d eprimeiro!!

kkkkkkkkkk

bjs

**Lalah-chan**

ah, vc naum perturba naum!!

huahauhauhauauah

deixa eu ver!!

realmente, homem jah eh dificil de entender...

homem confuso entaum!!

fiuuuuuuuuuuuu

kkk

ah, entaum brigada por indicar essa fic para ela!!

rs rs rs

bjssss

--

_eu estava lendo um livrinho de piada agorinha e me surpreendi com a quantidade de piadas sem graças que vi... então eu resolvi compartilhar minha experiência com vocês:_

Um homem entra num bar senta-se e logo o garçom se aproxima para atendê-lo.

- Boa noite, o que o senhor toma? - perguntou o garçom solicito.

- vitamina c pela manhã, o ônibus das oito para o trabalho e aspirina para quando estou com dor de cabeça! - responde o homem.

- desculpa, mas acho que não fui claro. Eu quiz dizer: O que o senhor gostaria? -

- de ter uma ferrari, de poder mandar minha sogra para o inferno e ter toda a coleção do mangá do Inuyasha! (essa ultima eu acrescentei por que não aguentei) -

- não é nada disse meu senhor - continuou o garçom, ainda calmo - eu só gostaria de saber o que o senhor gostaria de beber -

- ah, desculpe-me, nesse caso o que você tem? -

- eu? nada, só estou um pouco chateado por que meu time perdeu para o Flamengo.

(¬¬)

**Ok, gente, que tal vocês me mandarem uma review contando a piada mais sem graça que vocês conhecem?**

* * *

**Fic Dedicada à Mary Aline**

* * *


	10. O Baile

**Capítulo X: O Baile**

- você pode levá-la ao baile mesmo? – perguntou Jet pelo telefone.

Kagome estreitou o olhar e desceu a escada devagar.

- não, ela não sabe – riu Jet – é que nem eu nem minha mulher vamos poder ir, e ela não quer dirigir já faz um tempo... -

Depois de um tempo ele disse:

- vou avisar que você vem buscá-la amanhã as oito... Tchau Inuyasha! – e desligou.

Kagome havia se encostado à parede enquanto ouvia e manteve essa posição.

Quando seu pai se virou ele se assustou quando a viu.

- quer dizer que Inuyasha vem me buscar amanhã as oito... – ela disse sorrindo falsamente.

- é... – seu pai parecia não saber o que fazer.

- eu já disse para o senhor parar de dar o casamenteiro... – ela disse séria – quem diria, traída pelo próprio pai, ô trauma! –

- eu não estou te traindo, só sei o que é melhor para você. – ele disse decidido.

- Inuyasha não é o melhor para mim, nem eu sou o melhor para ele – Kagome explicou - sem falar que semana passada... Nós brigamos feio. –

- tem nada não, vocês se reconciliam... – e ele saiu andando como se nada houvesse acontecido.

- sabia que é da vida da sua filha que você está falando? – ele sorriu bobo.

- sei sim... – e com um balançar da mão foi para a cozinha.

- Oh, Meu Deus, isso é um carma não é? – ela falou enquanto subia as escadas – eu fui alguma coisa em uma vida passada e tive que nascer em uma família em que o PAI EM VEZ DE TER CIUMES DA FILHA FICA EMPURRANDO ELA PARA OS BRAÇOS DO PRIMEIRO MARMANJO QUE APARECE! – ela gritou para que o pai a ouvisse.

- querida... – gritou ele da cozinha – não fale sozinha se não acreditarei que é louca! –

Ela fungou e se trancou no quarto.

** OooOooOooOooOooO**

- querida, saia daí para eu ver como você está... – disse sua mãe batendo na porta de seu quarto.

- falta ainda uma coisa – ela colocou a máscara de crepe bege rodeada de lindos babados de renda e que deixavam seus olhos incrivelmente mais azuis e com um brilho estranho.

Saiu do quarto e sua mãe a olhou.

- Meu Deus... – os olhos da mãe de Kagome se encheram de lágrimas.

- que foi, mãe? – perguntou Kagome.

- é que... você está tão linda! – e sua mãe passou a mão nos lindos cachos que Kagome havia feito em seus cabelos – linda...

(n/a: mãe coruja, eu tenho uma -.-)

- ainda bem que gostou, Mãe! – Kagome sorriu.

- ah, já ia esquecendo... – e sua mãe a puxou pelos corredores até bater no quarto dela.

Abriu o closet e tirou uma capa de veludo azul.

- vai ser terrível se você acabar com o elemento surpresa. – sua mãe colocou a capa e fechou o único botão que havia na frente. A capa cobriu o vestido totalmente, Kagome tirou a máscara e guardou dentro da capa.

Ouviu alguém bater na porta.

- parece que seu acompanhante chegou... – sorriu.

- estou indo! – deu um beijo no rosto de sua mãe e calmamente se dirigiu para as escadas.

Olhou de relance para Inuyasha.

A roupa que ele usava era do estilo de roupa de gala que os militares usavam antigamente. Toda azul escura e com condecorações, ombreiras negras, botões dourados, Luvas brancas e sapatos negros.

Eram umas das roupas permitidas para o baile.

Ela desceu vagarosamente.

Ele a olhou. Não havia em seus olhos mais aquela raiva que vira não fazia uma semana. Mas também não havia nenhum calor. Ele a estava olhando friamente.

- até logo, Jet! – e com um sinal de cabeça ele seguiu para a porta. Entraram no carro sem falar uma palavra.

Ele seguiu pela estrada deserta.

Continuou seguindo pela estrada e passou pela frente da casa de Inuyasha. Alguns quilômetros após já se viam as luzes da cidade. Ele passou por várias ruas e bairros até dar na mansão de Lady Kaede.

Aquele silencio era assustador, e ela não sabia o que fazer. Estudava cada ação, com medo de fazer algo errado, e quando notava que estava fazendo isso ficava se perguntando: o que eu faria se fosse outro homem? Se acalme, mulher!

Kagome olhou para a entrada da mansão de Lady Kaede. Ela estava toda enfeitada com os balões em formato de corações que Ayame havia mandado e com uma iluminação belíssima que fora patrocinada por um paisagista amigo de Kikyou.

Um homem enorme estava na frente recebendo as entradas.

- Inuyasha Taisho... – ele falou para o homem.

- Kagome Higurashi... – ela falou logo após.

- podem entrar – e a passagem foi liberada.

Eles entraram no hall da mansão.

A construção se divida no hall em duas partes, como uma construção antiga. Que era divida para homens e mulheres.

- até logo, Inuyasha! – e se dirigiu para a ala feminina.

Várias mulheres já se encontravam e Yumi terminava de arrumar o banquete para a noite.

Kagome se aproximou e viu as deliciosas iguarias que estavam a sua frente.

- uau, Yumi! – ela replicou surpresa – vamos nos esbaldar hoje! – gracejou.

Yumi riu.

- foi um trabalhão danado – sorriu ela. E tirou a própria capa. Mostrando um belo vestido em rosa claro.

- lindo vestido! – Kagome sorriu para ela.

- aluguei! – Yumi disse sorrindo.

- já chegou muita gente? – perguntou Kagome.

- sim, chegou! – ela respondeu – você pode ir ver se os cantores já estão prontos para começar? –

- posso! – e ia se dirigindo para o portal.

- ah, tire essa capa e mostre-nos seu vestido! – Kagome sorriu e foi a um chapeleiro guardar a capa. No momento em que andava para lá, Kikyou entrou em um deslumbrante vestido azul. Com um decote bem fundo que dava para ver o vale entre os seios.

Estava muito bonita, um pouco vulgar, mas ainda linda. Reconheceu Kagome.

- Kagome! – Kikyou falou – vejo que já chegou, já consegui arrumar tudo... Então você não precisa se preocupar muito hoje! – "será que ela está tentando mostrar sua capacidade para o Inuyasha?".

- lindo vestido! – elogiou Kagome.

- ah, sim. Esse foi feito pelo Aléxis. Ele disse que nenhum vestido se compara a esse! – ela se auto-elogiou.

Kagome sorriu.

- acredito que sim. O vestido realmente é deslumbrante! – responde Kagome.

- estou indo – e pela primeira vez Kikyou sorriu verdadeiramente para ela, depois saiu com um gingado sensual.

Kagome sorriu com pena de si mesma.

O seu vestido era tão belo quanto o dela. Mas a pessoa que o vestia não. Kagome não se achava tão exuberante quanto Kikyou, nem tão charmosa.

Ainda com o sorriso no rosto ela tirou a capa e colocou a máscara.

Yumi se aproximou.

- Kagome, esse vestido é lindo demais! – falou ela.

- nada... – sorriu Kagome.

- é sério, é mais lindo até mesmo do que o da "eu-sou-uma-lady-e-modelo-saiam-da-minha-frente". –

- não deveria falar assim dela! Se ela se acha tem motivos por que ela é linda! – reconheceu Kagome.

- você também é linda e não se acha tanto! – Yumi falou.

- eu tenho espelho... – Kagome replicou – vou ver os cantores. – e com um trejeito colocou a máscara.

Ao sair da ala das mulheres deu direto no salão de festas. Que já estava apinhado de gente. Lentamente seguiu para o pequeno palco onde os cantores estavam.

Mal sabia ela que por todo canto que ela ia dois olhos dourados a acompanhavam.

Quando se aproximou dos músicos um deles soltou um assobio em aprovação a ela. Ela sorriu agradecida e se aproximou.

- oi linda, resolveu se juntar a gente? – perguntou um deles charmoso.

- sim. Eu sou Kagome vim saber se já estão prontos para começarem... – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Kagome, é? Xi, a chefia! – um deles respondeu rindo.

- estamos sim, é só dizer e começamos! – o mais bonito deles falou pulando do palco e parando do lado dela.

- ótimo... – ela perguntou que horas eram – Ok, daqui a dez minutos vocês podem começar. – e começou a se virar e lembrou de algo – e já ia me esquecendo, a meia noite todos tem que tirar as máscaras, se alguém recusar o par dessa pessoa pode lhe dar um castigo! –

- sim, senhora! – brincou o belo homem que havia pulado ao seu lado.

- certo, Até! – e Kagome saiu. Viu que Inuyasha a olhava. Junto com Kikyou que estava pendurado em seu braço.

- Kagome, como você está bonita! – Falou Myouga.

- não deveria me reconhecer! – brincou Kagome.

- impossível não reconhecer esses belos olhos azuis. - Ele disse.

- lisonjeador – ela resmungou brincando.

- venha comigo lá na mesa dos garotos... – e ele a levou até a mesa onde estava Inuyasha, a máscara dele era toda negra, o que dava uma ênfase aos seus olhos.

- Oi, gente! – cumprimentou Kagome.

Todas as pessoas responderam.

- Ah, Kagome que vestido lindo, onde você o conseguiu? – perguntou uma moça.

- não queiram saber... – respondeu Inuyasha de forma cínica.

- Ah, Inuyasha, nós precisamos conversar! – exclamou Kagome.

- quem sabe outra hora... – falou Kikyou – agora nós vamos dançar. A banda já começou. – e puxou Inuyasha para o centro da pista.

Kagome saiu andando pelo salão. Parecia que a cidade em peso aparecera no baile. O que deixou Kagome muito feliz.

Foi quando viu Kohaku entrando com Houjo.

E atrás deles Miroku com Sangô. Todos muito bem vestidos, e o vestido de Sangô era verde claro, lindo.

Aproximaram-se de Kagome.

Kohaku a pegou nos braços e a girou.

- Kagome, você arrebatou meu coração agora! – ele a mantinha nos braços.

- me coloca no chão! – ela exclamou. - não acredito alguns anos atrás era eu que te carregava nos braços.

- Deus do céu, Higurashi. Quantos corações você quer apaixonar com esse vestido? – elogiou Houjo.

- garotos, não exagerem! – riu Kagome quando Kohaku a soltou colocando o braço no ombro de Kagome, protetoramente.

E Houjo sorriu.

Kagome abraçou Sangô.

- olá minha amiga! –

- oi. E os meninos não estão exagerando! – Sangô disse.

- quer dizer que você se apaixonou por mim? Que bom, peça agora o divórcio para seu marido. – ela puxou o braço de Sangô.

- o quê? Vai me fazer trocar um relacionamento bem estruturado por um que nem ao menos é possível? Você é terrível! – Sangô brincou.

- partiu meu coração! – ela colocou a mão no peito e suspirou.

Kohaku riu da brincadeira das duas e chamou Kagome para dançar, ela aceitou de bom grado. Afinal, nada melhor para seu ego do que dançar com um homem tão bonito como Kohaku.

Eles começaram a dançar. Kohaku dançava bem, não tanto como Inuyasha, mas ainda sim muito bem.

- Menina! – ele riu – você parece que tem dois pés esquerdos... – ele brincou.

- o quê? – ela exclamou parando.

- brincadeira, brincadeira! – ele ria mais ainda. E beijou sua bochecha – não olha agora, mas o Inuyasha está olhando para cá! – ele falou em seu ouvido.

- e? –

Ele nada respondeu. Simplesmente a olhou como se a conhecesse melhor que ela mesma. E ela suspirou voltando a dançar.

A música acabou e eles, rindo, foram na direção de Sangô e Miroku.

Mas algo na porta do salão chamou a atenção de Kagome.

Duas pessoas elegantemente vestidas e de braços dados, mesmo com máscaras seria impossível Kagome não reconhecê-las: Ayame e Kouga.

Eles sorriram abertamente ao vê-la e foram em sua direção.

Kagome sorriu surpresa.

Ayame estava muito linda e deslumbrante, Kouga então, vestido como um verdadeiro _Gentleman_ do século XVI.

- Kagome! – falou Ayame a abraçando fortemente.

- Olá! – falou Kouga sorrindo quando elas se soltaram.

- eu pensei que vocês estavam em Hollywood! – Kagome falou surpresa.

- Ayame conseguiu me arrastar para cá! E como eu queria falar com você eu vim prontamente! – ele replicou.

Kagome estreitou os olhos e olhou para Ayame, que olhou para o marido e sorriu apaixonada.

Kagome suavizou a expressão e apresentou-os para Miroku, Sangô, Kohaku e Houjo.

Logo uma conversa animada se estabeleceu. E Kouga logo conquistou a simpatia de Sangô que sorriu para Kagome impressionada.

- Ah, Kagome! – falou Ayame segurando a mão do marido – por que você não dança com o Kouga? –

Kagome franziu o cenho.

Kouga olhou para a mulher com um olhar de repreensão divertida e depois pegou a mão de Kagome levando-a para o centro do salão.

Ele segurou sua cintura e começou a dançar com ela.

Ela não parava de lhe encarar um só minuto.

- o que você queria falar comigo? – ela perguntou enquanto estudava suas feições.

Um lindo sorriso arrogante apareceu na face de Kouga.

- você não deixou de desconfiar de mim ainda, não é? – ela enrubesceu.

Suspirou e respondeu:

- não totalmente! – ela falou sinceramente.

O sorriso dele se suavizou.

- sabe, você fez uma grande diferença para o meu casamento! – ele desviou seu olhar – se você não tivesse falado aquelas palavras provavelmente eu não teria me tocado do tamanho do meu amor por Ayame! –

Ela sorriu complacente.

- estou tão feliz, Kouga! – ela falou emocionada – o que eu mais queria para vocês aconteceu! –

Ele sorriu também enquanto lhe dava um rodopio e a trazia de volta para o corpo.

- mas não era só para isso que eu vim... Eu tenho dois pedidos a lhe fazer! – ele começou – primeiro: volte a trabalhar para mim... –

Ela parou de dançar.

- Kouga... – ele a fez dançar novamente.

Ela olhou para o peito dele.

- eu... sinto muito... – falou por fim – mas creio que meu lugar é com a minha mãe enquanto ela não melhorar completamente! –

- mesmo assim, se mudar de idéia... – ele falou sorrindo – o segundo pedido é se você quer ser a madrinha do meu filho quando ele nascer! –

Kagome teve um choque maior que o anterior, mas uma onda de prazer e felicidade a percorreu, ela sorriu abertamente.

E quando ia dizer a resposta sentiu uma mão em seu braço.

- Kagome, Yumi está te chamando para resolver algo sobre o horário do coral das crianças! – era Inuyasha.

Ela parou de dançar surpresa.

- Inuyasha? – ela falou se recompondo.

Inuyasha estudou Kouga por alguns instantes.

- eu tenho a impressão de lhe conhecer de algum lugar... – falou Inuyasha pensativo.

Kouga olhou para Inuyasha e estendeu a mão.

- eu sou Kouga Wolf! – Kagome observou a cena.

Inuyasha e Kouga eram quase da mesma estatura. Mas a expressão que Inuyasha fez naquele momento seria capaz de dar medo até mesmo em um homem de dois metros.

Um sinal de alerta soou no cérebro de Kagome.

Que agarrou o braço de Inuyasha e o fez sair andando. Mas se virou dizendo:

- eu aceito sim, Kouga! – ela sorriu – seria um prazer! –

Inuyasha andava ao lado dela, mas ela o sentia tremer de raiva.

- então aquele lobo fedido é o tal Kouga? – ele perguntou parando repentinamente.

- é sim! – ela falou em desafio.

- espera aí, eu vou dar uns socos naquele cara! – ele fez menção de voltar, mas ela o segurou.

- você ficou maluco? – ela olhou para ele confusa e com raiva – isso não tem nada haver com você! – ela respondeu por fim.

Ele a olhou por segundos, e mais segundos.

- é. Realmente não tem nada haver comigo! – e saiu andando pisando firme.

Ela respirou fundo.

O baile mal havia começado e ela e Inuyasha já haviam brigado.

Suspirou e voltou para onde estavam Sangô, Ayame, Kouga e os outros.

- amigo interessante o seu! – falou Kouga acidamente.

Miroku riu.

Kagome enrubesceu e trilhou a conversa para outro lado.

Ayame logo cochichou em seu ouvido:

- aquele que é o Inuyasha, não é? – Kagome se assustou, mas logo acenou afirmativamente.

- que gato! – Ayame falou rindo e olhando de esguelha para Inuyasha, que também fazia o mesmo na direção deles.

- sem gracinhas! – replicou Kagome.

Ayame sorriu e replicou:

- não, estou falando sério! Ele é realmente lindo! – Kagome sorriu.

Ela sentiu um orgulho estranho. E logo reprimiu esse sentimento.

Logo

o horário do coral das crianças foi estabelecido, Kagome voltou para os outros com uma idéia na cabeça: a de se divertir bastante.

Por isso logo estava dançando com Houjo, e logo após Kohaku novamente.

Miroku também resolveu dançar uma valsa com ela.

Kouga, é claro dançou mais duas musicas com ela, mas o que realmente lhe surpreendeu foi a quantidade de homens que ela nem conhecia que a haviam chamado para dançar.

E ela havia aceitado de prontidão, afinal eram só algumas danças inocentes.

Kagome, já cansada, se dirigiu para onde estava Sangô.

De relance viu Inuyasha dançando com Kikyou, e aquilo a irritou levemente.

Logo que se sentou à mesa onde Sangô descansava, essa falou:

- vamos lá na ala feminina – Mas antes de sair totalmente Sangô também avistou Inuyasha dançando com Kikyou – você não vai fazer nada? – ela exclamou.

- e por que eu faria algo? – perguntou Kagome.

- por quê? – Sangô olhou para Kagome com pena – não tente enganar a mim Kagome, se você não consegue enganar a si mesma! – Kagome baixou o olhar.

- eu admito! Era isso que você queria ouvir? Eu o amo! Mas não posso fazer nada! – ela falara aquilo baixo e se sentiu como se tivesse deixado sua mãe saber que cabulou alguma aula.

- claro que pode! Ele também te ama! – disse Sangô.

- claro... – respondeu Kagome – por que eu não notei isso antes? Ah, é por que ele só me vê como a amiga, e olhe lá! Já estou cansada dessa conversa... – e saiu andando voltando para o salão.

Mas bateu com um rapaz alto e com olhos castanho-avermelhados.

- ah, desculpe! – pediu Kagome.

- não se preocupe... Pode bater em mim na hora que quiser... – ele disse com um sorriso – qual o seu nome? –

- ah, Kagome! – ela responde olhando-o, ele era realmente um homem bonito, os cabelos longos e ondulados.

- o meu é Naraku! – ele sorriu novamente – dança comigo? –

- eu... hã... claro! – ele pegou a mão dela e a levou para o centro da pista começando alguns passos.

- você dança muito bem... – ele elogiou. Kagome somente sorriu – você mora aqui? – ele perguntou.

- sim! – ela respondeu - e você? –

- não, eu sou de Londres, vim aqui só para confirmar umas coisas... – e ele olhou para Kikyou.

Ela franziu a testa.

- não é dando uma de intrometida... Mas o que você veio confirmar? –

- é que ouvi uns boatos que a minha ex-mulher está tentando agarrar um médico daqui – o coração de Kagome gelou.

- você é o ex-marido de Kikyou? – perguntou Kagome.

- sim... Como você sabe? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- O Inuyasha é o único médico solteiro daqui... – ela respondeu.

Ele olhou novamente para Inuyasha e Kikyou. Dava para ver em seu olhar que ele ainda amava a morena que dançava com Inuyasha.

Ele voltou a atenção para Kagome, dizendo algo sobre estar com uma mulher linda nos braços e mesmo assim estava olhando para outra.

- se você a ama então não há o que se desculpar! – Kagome falou sorrindo complacente.

Ele arregalou os olhos levemente.

- não! Eu... Não a amo! – mas aquelas palavras pareceram mentiras até mesmo para ele.

Eles ficaram em silêncio.

- já é quase meia noite – comentou Naraku.

- é... – disse Kagome.

- vamos trocar de par? – perguntou alguém ao lado deles.

Era Inuyasha.

Kikyou ficou branca como cera ao ver Naraku.

Esse se inclinou para Kagome com um sorriso apaixonado, que era claramente para causar ciúmes em Kikyou, e se virou para a ex-mulher. Começando a dançar com ela, mesmo que relutante.

Kagome ficou olhando pare eles e depois se virou para Inuyasha. Bem vagarosamente ele se aproximou e encostou-se a ela. Começaram a dançar devagar.

- por que você veio dançar comigo? – ela perguntou.

– Não pergunte por que nem eu mesmo sei! – ele falou. E em seu rosto apareceu um sorriso.

Ela ficou em silêncio, e sem notar encostou o rosto no ombro dele. Ele apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça dela.

Os minutos pareciam ter parado.

As pessoas a volta não pareciam existir. E novamente aquela corrente elétrica parecia envolver os corpos dos dois.

Bem lentamente ele aproximou a mão dela para o peito dele. E a espalmou no próprio peito.

Os olhos dela marejaram de emoção. Sob seus dedos ela­­­ podia sentir o ritmo envolvente do coração dele.

E os dedos dele envolviam sua mão.

Kagome ouviu ao longe quando o cantor disse que já era hora de todos tirarem a máscara. Inuyasha afastou a mão que estava no meio das costas de Kagome e tirou a própria máscara. Depois a ergueu para tirar a dela.

E ela com medo de ele ver os sentimentos que estavam em seus olhos segurou a mão dele, e só depois notou seu erro.

- parece que temos uma jovem relutante ali... – falou o cantor rindo.

Kagome tentou se desculpar e dizer que fora um engano.

- e agora Kagome? A cidade inteira espera que eu lhe dê um castigo – ele torceu os lábios de forma charmosa – qual será? –

- Inuyasha, foi um engano eu a tiro... – mas antes que ela terminasse, _ele a beijou_. Na frente de toda a cidade, alimentando os ideais românticos que os outros tinham para eles.

**OooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooOooO**

**Naum vou responder as reviews do capitulo passado por que ultimamente eu tenho corrido contra o tempo!!**

**uahuahua, mas espero que vcs tenham gostado desse capitulo!!**

**ah, a fic tah acabando T-T, mais cinco capitulos e jah era!!**

**mas, naum tem nada, pois para mim o capitulo que vem eh o melhor da historia, e também no qual as coisas REAALMENTE esquentam!!**

**rs rs**

_um abraço para todos e queria dizer que adoraria uma review_**_  
_**

* * *

**Fic Dedicada à Mary Aline  
**


	11. Um Drinque

**Capítulo XI: Um Drinque**

Quando finalmente Inuyasha afastou seus lábios dos dela eles notaram que a maioria das pessoas já havia voltado a dançar.

- eu... eu – balbuciou Kagome – queria ir para casa.

- claro, eu a encontro no hall em cinco minutos - e se afastou dela.

Ela foi apressada em direção da ala feminina. Seu coração batia descompassado e parecia que tinha borboletas no estômago.

Por quê ele fizera aquilo?

- Kagome! – gritou Yumi – o que foi aquilo... Foi super romântico! – Kagome sorriu encabulada. Nos cinco minutos seguintes Kagome fora rodeada de mulheres suspirando e que falavam coisas como: _eu poderia ver o Inuyasha como Petruccio_ ou _vocês estão namorando?_

Kagome não respondia nada só tentava passar, chegar ao Hall e ir para casa.

Quando ia sair da ala feminina viu Kikyou passar por ela com um ar triunfante.

Kagome nada entendeu, mas continuou a andar. Inuyasha já a esperava.

Ela notou uma mancha meio rósea nos lábios dele. E reconhecera imediatamente como o batom que Kikyou usava. Eles haviam se beijado.

- vamos? – ele perguntou.

- sim, - e ela parou no portal – mas se eu fosse você limparia os lábios, a mancha do batom da Kikyou ainda está na sua boca! – ele passou a mão nos lábios constatando ser verdade. Mas ela já estava bem a frente.

Eles entraram no carro.

Ela pensava em lhe contar sobre Kouga, mas desistira. Ela não devia satisfações para ele.

Ele saiu da cidade e seguiu pela rota que os levariam até a casa de Kagome.

Mas quando passaram pela frente da casa de Inuyasha, ele parou e estacionou o carro na frente da casa.

- o que estamos fazendo aqui? A minha casa é mais a frente! – Kagome replicara.

- você disse que precisávamos conversar, depois eu a levo em casa! – ele disse saindo do carro.

- como assim? Não quero conversar só quero ir para casa. – ela exclamou. Mas ele já entrava.

Ela saiu do carro com raiva e o seguiu até a biblioteca. Ele foi até um bar que ficava no canto e se serviu de conhaque.

- o que quer? – ele perguntou.

- Água... – ela respondeu seca.

- então está bem. – ele abriu o frigobar e tirou a garrafa com água colocando em um copo.

- sobre o que você quer conversar... – ela perguntou colocando a mão nos quadris.

- você que deu a idéia... Então pode começar – ele disse enquanto bebia, se referindo a mais cedo naquela noite quando ela dissera que eles precisavam conversar.

- está bem! Primeiro: você não deveria ter me beijado! – ela disse contando nos dedos com raiva.

- e por que não? – ele perguntou saindo de trás do bar.

- por que não! Por que você não gosta de mim, nem me deseja... – ela balançou a cabeça exasperada – deixa para lá -

- você deduz que eu não a desejo! – ele riu.

- dedução? – ela riu sem alegria.

- pois você está totalmente errada! – ele se aproximava cada vez mais.

- hem? – ela replicou sem entender.

- às vezes você é tão lerda! – ela arregalou os olhos furiosa, mas ele a puxou pela cintura colando seus lábios de forma sôfrega.

Ela ficou sem saber o que fazer.

O que diabos era aquilo?

Por que ele a beijava?

Por que o céu é azul?

_Oh, céus, estou perdendo a sanidade._

O beijo a envolveu de tal forma que se alguém perguntasse seu nome era capaz de responder Kikyou.

Levantou os braços e envolveu o pescoço dele. Amaldiçoou o vestido que a impedia de ter um contato mais direto com Inuyasha.

- você não sabe como eu quis fazer isso anos atrás... – ele murmurou. Mas ela prestava atenção? Para ela, era como se ele tivesse falado que queria goiabada.

Os braços dele envolveram a cintura dela apertando-a mais contra o próprio corpo.

Ela queria mais, não estava satisfeita. As mãos passaram do pescoço para o peito dele. E ela tentava abrir a camisa dele. Quando conseguiu ela foi jogada para longe de forma desajeitada.

Ela passou a mão pelo abdômen dele vendo a musculatura rija.

Ele passou a mão pelas costas dela. E de repente parou se afastando.

- o que foi? – ela perguntou com uma expressão apaixonada.

- é esse vestido... Foi ele quem o deu! – ele exclamou com raiva. Ela levou a mão para trás e desabotoou os pequenos botões e o vestido caiu aos pés dela. Ele a olhou.

Como o corpete era muito justo ela não havia usado sutiã.

Lá estava ela só de calcinha na frente dele.

Ele voltou para o lado dela e recomeçou a beijá-la. Começou a beijar seu pescoço. Desceu os lábios pelo colo e passou pelo vale entre os seios, desceu mais ainda seguindo até o umbigo e a língua só parou quando estava no cós da calcinha.

Olhando-a nos olhos ele prendeu as laterais da peça com os dedos e puxou a peça até os pés dela.

Deixando-a completamente nua.

Ela o puxou para cima e recomeçou a beijá-lo. Ela queria livrá-lo da calça, mas sua inexperiência não deixava. Tinha medo de quebrar aquela aura sensual que os envolvia com seus gestos mal calculados.

O desejo entre os dois era algo quase palpável, que podia ser sentido.

Os corpos estavam inflamados e os sons baixos eram quase inaudíveis.

Ela tomou um pouco de coragem e levou as mãos até o cinto dele. Mas não conseguiu e espalmou a mão em seu peito.

Ele notou o que ela queria fazer e abriu o cinto, tirando-o. Abriu a calça e quando ela caiu aos seus pés ele a chutou longe. Agora a única barreira entre eles era a cueca preta. Ele a empurrou gentilmente até o sofá e os dois caíram.

Ela estava com uma das pernas entre as pernas dele. E em nenhum momento ele deixava de beijá-la.

Ela passava as mãos nas costas dele ansiosa e ele tocou seus seios. Ela gemeu surpresa com o prazer que o movimento dos polegares dele davam.

- até parece que sou o primeiro a fazer isso... – ele resmungou. E como antes ela não ouvira o que ele havia dito.

Ela não sabia o que fazer, queria dar prazer a ele tanto quanto ele a dava. Mas não sabia o que o agradava.

- me diga o que quer que eu faça, Inuyasha – ela murmurou.

- no momento, fique quieta enquanto eu lhe dou prazer – ele continuou acariciando-a. Kagome fazia ruídos cada vez mais altos. Se aquelas eram somente as preliminares, imagine o resto.

Eles caíram do sofá diretamente no tapete.

- acho que vou comprar um sofá maior... – ele falou ainda a beijando. Os dois ficaram de joelhos. Um na frente do outro.

Ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela.

As palavras que Kagome queria dizer estavam na ponta da língua. Mas não conseguia falar.

Devagar voltou a beijá-lo, por que não conseguira dizer que o amava?

O medo era realmente maior do que a vontade de ser feliz?

Ele a colocou no tapete e tirou a cueca de forma apressada.

A mão dele estava na sua nuca segurando-a junto aos seus lábios. Os braços dela apertavam as costas largas.

Ela sentia sua pele arrepiar.

As mãos dele passaram pelo ombro e pararam em sua cintura.

Aos poucos escorregaram para o quadril e ele ergueu as ancas dela.

Ela se arqueou sob o corpo dele desejando que ele a possuísse imediatamente.

E lentamente ele começou a fazer o desejo dela.

Uma onda de dor partiu do centro de Kagome. Se expandindo por todo corpo até as extremidades.

Os dedos dos pés se contraíram, as unhas se cravaram nas costas dele. E da boca dela saiu um som baixo, mas evidentemente de dor.

Inuyasha notou imediatamente o que estava acontecendo e parou sem saber o que fazer.

Aos poucos a dor foi passando, e nesse momento Inuyasha fez menção de sair. Ela via na expressão dele a confusão que ele sentia.

Kagome passou as pernas pelo quadril dele impedindo-o de se movimentar.

- não pare... – ela pediu em um sussurro.

- mas... – ele tentou argumentar.

- por favor – ela pediu.

- me faça parar se eu a machucar! – ele pediu continuando cautelosamente.

- eu que vou te machucar se você parar... – ela disse fechando os olhos. A dor ainda estava ali, mas não era tão aguda como antes.

O prazer foi se misturando com sofrimento, como doce e salgado, fazendo uma mistura peculiar.

E quando a dor sumiu, eles já estavam em um ritmo acelerado.

Kagome mordia os lábios e se contorcia em baixo dele.

Ela foi tomada por uma agonia gradativa misturada com o prazer, como se tivesse uma meta a ser alcançada e estivesse a um passo de consegui-la.

Quando o clímax veio foi uma surpresa para ela. Foi com voltar para casa, como se o espírito saísse do próprio corpo e fosse para as alturas. Mas quando estava prestes a tocar o céu foi puxada com força de volta.

Sua respiração estava acelerada e seus músculos tremiam. Inuyasha tirou o corpo de cima dela e rolou para o lado, com a respiração tão acelerada quanto a dela.

Os corpos estavam suados, o cabelo dela estava pregado ao rosto.

Ela fechou os olhos sem conseguir acreditar no que havia acontecido.

Lentamente um leve torpor foi tomando conta dela, e sem querer adormeceu.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Quando acordou do breve cochilo ela viu que uma almofada havia sido colocada sob sua cabeça e que seu corpo estava coberto pela camisa de linho de Inuyasha. Ela olhou em volta e o viu na janela. Olhando para o céu como se estivesse pensando.

- Inuyasha? – ela chamou se sentando e segurando a camisa dele na frente do corpo. Os cabelos bagunçados, os lábios vermelhos. Para Inuyasha ela era uma tentação naquele momento, mas ele tinha sentimentos conflitantes naquele momento – você está bem? –

- eu... estou confuso... – ele murmurou se aproximando – eu não consigo entender... Por que não me falou que era virgem? –

- você não me perguntou... – ela murmurou.

- mas... e o seu ex-chefe e o vestido? – ele falava de forma aleatória.

- você estava errado todo esse tempo, eu comprei o vestido! - ela respondeu - sobre isso que eu queria conversar, eu não tenho caso nenhum com o Kouga – ela falara as ultimas palavras com os olhos abaixados, com medo que ele visse em seus olhos os seus sentimentos.

Ele se afastou e falou ríspido:

- por um momento você me pareceu triste – ele pegou o vestido e jogou para ela - foi por que não tem um caso com ele? É isso? Ficou triste por que foi a mim que você deu a sua virgindade? – ele parecia com raiva.

Ela franziu o sobrolho completamente confusa.

- diga-me... – ele começou magoado – era nele que você estava pensando enquanto nós estávamos...? – ela olhou para ele sem acreditar que ele estivesse achando aquilo dela.

Com raiva ela se levantou e começou a vestir o vestido.

- não é da sua conta! – ela falou com raiva virando-lhe as costas.

- claro que é... Foi a mim que você usou! – ele reclamou ultrajado.

- nós nos usamos... Você pensava na Kikyou enquanto eu pensava no Kouga! – ela falou cínica.

Por um momento ela teve medo dele. Uma carranca de raiva apareceu em sua face.

- sua... – ele apertou os lábios.

- Vai dizer que estou mentindo? – apesar da face determinada, ela implorava que ele dissesse que sim. Que dissesse que em todo momento estava pensando nela e não em Kikyou. Mas ele estava tão magoado, estava com tanto rancor que nunca falaria isso.

Depois de longos segundos que pareceram minutos ele falou ríspido:

- venha, eu vou levá-la para casa! –

A viagem foi completamente silenciosa.

Mas quando ele estacionou na frente da casa dela disse:

- Kagome... – ele iria falar algo. Mas Kagome não queria ouvir nada.

- esqueça o que aconteceu Inuyasha... É o que farei! – e fechou a porta do carro entrando em casa.

Agradeceu aos céus por seus pais já estarem dormindo. Só assim poderia ir para o quarto e finalmente chorar em paz.

**OooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooOooO**

_Pequeno, naum??_

_mas naum foi de todo ruim!!_

_uahuahauhauhauhaauhau_

_o que serah que espera Kagome no capitulo que vem?? o que acontecerah??_

Trailer:

''Não era acostumada em jantar em lugares públicos sozinha, mas era melhor do que a solidão e as paredes frias de sua casa.''

''Mas por que afinal ele a beijara? Kagome balançou a cabeça e se esforçou a comer a comida.

Ela não sentia o gosto.

Só sentia tristeza.''

''- o que você tinha na cabeça? Na hora que eles chegaram você deveria ter ido embora imediatamente! – ele ralhou.

Ela abriu a porta do carro e respondeu olhando-o friamente:

- não me venha com sermões! – entrando no carro ela deu a partida. Ao virar na esquina ela olhou pelo retrovisor vendo ele na calçada com as mãos nos bolsos.''

...

Não perca: Capítulo XII: Consequencias

_Pronto, acabou o momento sessão da tarde!! e então?? o que acharam??_

_agora, vamos as reviews:_

**Individua do Mal**

eu postei o mais rapido que pude!! rs rs rs!!

**lariinha**

tah lindo mesmo!!

(correndo e abralabdo larinha)

desculpa, me empolguei!

**Sylvana Melo**

Oi SYlvanaaaaaaaaaa!!

e entaum... gostou mesmo do final??

uahuahuah

beijos!

**stra. Dark Nat**

ah... Natasha...

vc tb tem pai ciumento??

Oo

o meu eh terrvel!!

um cara vei me pedir em namoro, ele encheu a cara e passou tres noite sem dormir!!

kkkkkkkkkkkk, e ele bebo dizia:

- eu nem disse que sim, nem que não!! MAS NENHUM FILHODA MÃE NAMORA COM A MINHA FILHA!! ela eh acostumada com o bom e o melhor, se ela casar com ele o que eu faço?? - ai meu tio:

- ele soh pediu ela em namoro Tonho... não foi em casamento!! você estah pensando muito na frente! -

- eu penso na frente mesmo, você acha que eu fiquei rico pensando soh no agora eh... Minha filha naum namora e pronto!! Mas eu naum vou interfirir nisso!! -

Ve se eu mereço... mas que o final de semana passado foi engraçado foi!!1

acabou que meu pai afugentou o menino (o que foi bem facil, jah que meu pai tem um metro e noventa e eh faixa preta em Karatê)...

kkkkkkkkkk, bjoss

**Acdy-chan**

a sua review foi a seguinte:

_''Finalmente o beijo!  
Que confusão ele pensando que a Kagome e amante de kouga, imagina quando ele souber que ela ainda e virgem, e que e por causa do trauma da rejeição dele... vai ser de mais!''_

Poiseh garota!! vc acertou na mosca neh??

ahauahuahauhaha

**Lilermen**

Alineeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

uahuahauhauha, sou exagerada neh??

agora, soh mais quatro capitulos!!

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, a OGDE...

pense em uma fic que eu aoro, mas dah um trabalhoooooooo!!

kkkkkk, to escrevendo aso poucos, sabe??

beijos!

**Amanda**

uahuahaha, que bom que gostou!!

serio mesmo!

**Dani-sama**

o pai da K-chan eh o cara!!

quem quiz ele assim foi a Fkake...

ela manda eu obdeço!!

hauahauhauha

verdade... a Kagiom eh lerda-sênior!!

ateh o Inuyasha disse isso para ela, e olha que ele naum eh lah um mestre em rapidez naum eh??

k, bjinhos

**Sakura Haruno Uchiha S2**

final legal neh??

Inuyasha lascou um beijasso na K-han, meu!!

que filho da mae!

**Natsumi Takashi**

ateh que eu naum demorei muito neh??

nau.,.. Muitãooooo!!

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, beijos!!

**Cycy**

verdade... Dá-lhe Inuyasha!!

kkk, mas eu acho que ele demorou demais para fazer alguma coisa!!

o maldito!!

kuahuahuhauha

**Kaoro Yumi**

han... deixa eu imaginar!!

se as vezes eu fico rindo para tela sem palavras?? anhan... fico sim!!

mais do que vc imagina!!

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk (eu naum sou doida... acho)

acabei o capitulo naquela parte mas continuei logo naum??uuhahahahuah

**Line Teles**

uahuahuahaha, naum demorei muito neh??

ahuaha, e esse capitulo?? o que achou dele??

**Dani**

eh... se beijaram no capitulo passado. e nesse les jah...

espera!!

que garotos assanhados!! Oo

**Deadly-kiss-girl-120**

uahauhauha, mas a Kikyou vai com o Naraku, mas soh no ultimo capitulo...

uahauhauhauhuhaha

**Caroliina**

muito fofo??

oO

valeu!!

uahuahuahauhauha

**Hyuuga Hinata**

sim... 200ª review!!

(muita, Oh Oo)

obrigada! viu??

valeu mesmo!

bjss

**Agome Chan**

Oo, posos te fazer uma pergunta??

vc eh a Tati do orkut??

acho que sim, reconheci pelo nome da segunda mente!!

uhahauahuahuahahahauh

verdade, feitiço contra feiticeiro nhe??

para a K-chan deixar de ser besta1!!

ah!!

**Mariahrlq**

ufaaaaaaaa!!

graças a Deus que o Inu nessa fic naum eh nenhum cavalo/porco/galinha..

na verdad ele eh super perfeito!!

(babando)

**Carolshuxa**

Oo

postei o mais rapido que pude!!

serissimo!!

uhauahauhauhau

p.s.: valeu pela review em Casamento Arranjado... ostou da fic mesmo?

**Paty Saori**

quer ser muito minha amiga??

naum precisa peir duas vezes!!

eh soh me add no orkut ou no msn plin!!

(desculpa, hoje esto em meu dia retardada)

bjs

**Kaori-sann**

Nunca que vc eh louca!!

uahuah, eh mais facil eu ser!!

kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

sim, Kagome tadinha, naum vê que o Inu-kun adora ela coitada!!

**Bellynha**

desculpa por ter terminado o cpaitulo passado daquele jeito... foi maldade neh??

kkkkkkkkk

Mima Montez

Oo, serio??

vc achou que tinha deixado review e naum havia deixado??

caramba!!

eu jah pensei que tinha sligado o fogo do bolo e depois descobrir que ele quimou... mas naum isso com reviews!!

abre fenda espaço temporal e fica futricando tira uma doze, uma metralhado "naum naum eh essa naum perai..." revira mais um pouco "ah achei" aponta bazuk pra lady  
pq vc acha que eu postei esse capitulo taum rapido??

Oouahuahuahuahah, bjss!!

**Pitty Souza**

sim jah etsah na hora!!

uahuahauha

bjs

**Leticia**

sim jah estah acabando!!

uahuah, tres capitulos e jah era!!

vamos ver...

o Inuyasha deu um castigo bem feito??

kkk, beijos

**Mary**

Perfeito?? UHHHHH!!

to me achano!!

uahuahauha

um abraço!!

**_Capitulo pequeno... review pequena?_**

* * *

**Fic Dedicada à Mary Aline  
**


	12. Consequencias

**Capítulo XII: Conseqüências**

Havia pedido para ele esquecer o que havia acontecido. E também dissera que iria esquecer. Mas não conseguira. Ao mesmo tempo em que aquelas lembranças lhe traziam dor, também lhe traziam um sentimento estranho. Que lhe esquentava o rosto.

Aqueles momentos... Se por acaso tivesse morrido naqueles instantes dentro dos braços de Inuyasha, morreria feliz.

Ela passara quase duas semanas sem vê-lo. Mas nessas duas semanas várias preocupações a assolaram.

Eles não haviam tomado nenhum tipo de precaução. Por toda a vida dela 'sexo seguro' sempre fora problema dos outros.

E com certeza como Inuyasha achava que ela queria ter um caso com Kouga ele também deduzira que ela estava usando algum tipo de medicamento.

E se tivesse engravidado? Não era impossível, mas pouco provável.

Dentro de si Kagome sentia um peso. Como se estivesse tudo errado em sua vida, uma sensação estranha de que algo era irremediável, de fracasso.

Kagome balançou a cabeça tentando jogar longe aqueles sentimentos conflitantes.

E ainda havia mais uma:

Seus pais estavam se preparando para viajar para a casa dos pais de Inuyasha no litoral.

Eles insistiram bastante para Kagome ir, mas ela não sentia a mínima vontade de viajar e por isso recusara.

E agora estava sozinha naquela casa enorme e fria.

Tentando esquecer seus problemas ela se forçou a vestir um vestido bonito e pegar o carro dos pais para jantar na cidade.

Não era acostumada em jantar em lugares públicos sozinha, mas era melhor do que a solidão e as paredes frias de sua casa.

Seguiu pela estrada deserta. Gostava muito de morar longe da cidade, mas às vezes era um inconveniente.

Depois que estava descendo a colina viu as luzes da cidade.

Entrou lentamente pelas ruas cheias de gente e enquanto passeava estava decidindo em qual restaurante jantar. No final escolheu o Tacho de Cobre, um restaurante muito conhecido e bastante freqüentado pelos conhecidos de Kagome.

Ela entrou e se sentou em uma mesa. O garçom chegou e ela pediu de entrada salada de alface regada com limão. E para acompanhamento frango assado na grelha com arroz.

Enquanto esperava a refeição ela pediu vinho tinto suave.

Enquanto saboreava o vinho só uma pessoa estava em seus pensamentos. Ele!

Por que tudo aquilo acontecera? Tudo era uma confusão em sua cabeça! O que achar que ele sentia?

Que ele a desejava estava claro... Mas será que ela poderia se iludir por algo mais? Não, com certeza não.

Ou era tão cega que não conseguia ver a verdade?

Mas por que afinal ele a beijara? Kagome balançou a cabeça e se esforçou a comer a comida.

Ela não sentia o gosto.

Só sentia tristeza.

Como Inuyasha podia amar a Kikyou e fazer aquilo com ela?

Eram tantas perguntas e tão poucas respostas.

E mais uma coisa estava em sua mente martelando sem parar.

Sangô comentara algo sobre Kikyou estar a procura de um novo marido. Nesse caso estava na cara que o escolhido era Inuyasha.

E aquilo fazia seu coração apertar.

Kikyou teria tudo que ela mais desejava em sua vida.

O destino as vezes era tão cruel. Ou não? Será que na verdade ela não merecia todo aquele sofrimento?

Depois de muito tempo é que ela fora notar a atitude infantil que havia tomado há muitos anos.

Naquela época a idade entre eles era o problema, pelo menos era o que ela achava, que por ele ser oito anos mais velho que ela seria quase um ultraje.

Mas e naquele momento? Os oito anos não tinham diferença nenhuma.

Então que havia entre eles?

Ela parou de comer e suspirou passando as mãos nas têmporas.

Kagome sorriu tristemente.

Era fácil. Ele não sentia nada por ela.

Ela sentia vontade de correr atrás dele e dizer que o amava e pedir para ele lhe dar uma chance.

Mas a idéia de outra reprimenda freava essa compulsão imediatamente. Em sua cabeça ela podia o ver rindo de sua cara, lhe dizendo que era uma idiota.

Balançou a cabeça e viu o garçom chegar com o frango. E ela mal havia tocado na salada.

Sorriu gentilmente para o garçom e começou a comer. Mas quando triscou garfo na comida sentiu um arrepio. Olhou disfarçadamente para a porta e viu Inuyasha entrando com Kikyou nos braços.

Aquilo doeu lá dentro.

Ela olhou petrificada e no interior gritava para si mesma que tiver a idéia mais idiota da sua vida quando resolvera jantar naquele restaurante.

Haviam tantos outros lugares! Tantos outros!

Ela acreditava em coincidências... Mas também aquilo já era demais.

Ela já sabia de tudo que poderia acontecer, mas não estava esperando aquilo.

Abaixou a cabeça aceitando a derrota.

Disfarçadamente rezava para que ele não notasse que ela estava ali. Seu coração batia rápido.

Ela se sentia uma garotinha. Que havia sido pega pelo pai em alguma travessura. Recomeçou a comer. Por sorte ele sentou bem longe dela.

Esperou um ou dois minutos e suspirou aliviada.

Na entrada vários jovens barulhentos apareceram. E se sentaram nas mesas em volta dela.

Kagome franziu o cenho. Eles pareciam bêbados.

Eles começaram a falar alto e entre uma mesa e outra.

As mesas em volta começaram esvaziar.

De repente um dos jovens começou uma guerra de comida com outro de outra mesa, por cima dela.

- o primeiro que acertar dentro do vestido dela ganha uma rodada! – ela se levantou imediatamente. Era só aquilo que faltava.

Pegou a bolsa e começou a andar e três dos rapazes a rodearam.

- que é isso princesa, já vai? – e ele colocou a mão na cintura dela.

Ela arregalou os olhos e recuou batendo no peito de outro rapaz.

- não quer sair com a gente? – Kagome começou a tentar sair dali imediatamente.

- me deixem passar! – ela pediu.

- ah, que é isso, não se faça de difícil! –

- vocês sabiam que assédio é crime? – especulou Inuyasha atrás deles.

Ela virou-se surpresa com o tom autoritário dele.

- corta essa, companheiro! – falou um deles – foi para isso que viemos aqui! -

- para serem presos? – ele disse estendendo a mão para Kagome que a segurou imediatamente e foi para seu lado – o dono do restaurante já chamou a polícia! – e puxando Kagome saiu para onde Kikyou esperava. Essa parecia preocupada.

- você está bem? – perguntou Kikyou para Kagome.

- estou sim! – Kagome tentou se desvencilhar do abraço de Inuyasha, mas ele não deixou.

Ele a acompanhou até o carro e quando estavam bem próximos ele disse:

- o que você tinha na cabeça? Na hora que eles chegaram você deveria ter ido embora imediatamente! – ele ralhou.

Ela abriu a porta do carro e respondeu olhando-o friamente:

- não me venha com sermões! – entrando no carro ela deu a partida. Ao virar na esquina ela olhou pelo retrovisor vendo ele na calçada com as mãos nos bolsos.

As lágrimas começaram a descer. Não pelo que tinha acontecido. Em Londres aprendera a lidar com aquele tipo de situação, mas pelo fato de Inuyasha ter de ajudá-la.

Estava com seu orgulho ferido.

Acontecera aquilo que ela menos queria. Ao chegar em casa colocou o carro na garagem e foi direto para o quarto.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome olhava para a fita de vídeo que tinha em mãos. Era do aniversário dela de sete anos.

Franziu a testa e em um impulso colocou a fita de vídeo para assistir. Sentou no tapete com as costas encostadas no sofá e com o controle em mãos apertou _Play. _

Na tela começou a passar os créditos idiotas.

Quando ela apareceu com uma carinha de anjo em um vestido quadriculado Kagome sorriu.

Kagome se balançava de um lado para o outro com as mãos cruzadas na frente. Logo após a imagem se virou para mostrar a mesa arrumada e com o bolo gigantesco.

Kagome se lembrava que estava na primavera e o cheiro de acácias impregnava o local.

Quando a câmera voltou a focar Kagome ela estava puxando o cabelo de Inuyasha que tentava a todo custo pegar o boné que estava na mão de Kagome.

Ele tinha quinze anos e mesmo assim já era super protetor.

- Bobão! Me dá o boné! – Kagome gritou enquanto corria.

Ela se lembrou que o chamava de Bobão.

- não esse boné foi presente! – ele corria atrás dela.

- eu sei, da Yumi. Ela gosta de você! – ela falou com expressão inocente.

Inuyasha ficou vermelho.

- Kagome, me dá esse boné! – ele falou gritando. Ela emburrou a cara. Ele suspirou – gatinha, poderia me dar o boné? – ele pediu e se virou para a mãe dela - oh, Tia! A senhora teve que ter uma filha piveta? – ele resmungou. Kagome pulou nas costas do amigo e botou o boné de forma desengonçada na cabeça dele.

- ela combina com você! – Izayoi falou rindo.

Na hora de bater os parabéns um palhaço que entregava as lembrancinhas tropeçou em uma cadeira caindo de bunda no chão. A câmera só focou quando o palhaço estava se levantando.

Mas quando voltou a focar na Kagome ela estava rindo muito se dobrando no meio.

Mas na hora de apagar a vela. Kagome não conseguiu e Jet tentou assoprar por trás dela.

- Jet! – gritou Inu Taisho – não assopra não, vai que o fogo da vela volta para sua boca! – todos caíram na risada, pois o pai de Inuyasha se referia a Jet ter bebido antes.

O primeiro pedaço, claro, foi para Inuyasha.

- vamos, me dá um beijo! – ele falou mostrando o rosto. Mas ela não ligava e só gritava:

- outro! Outro! – se referindo aos pratinhos.

- não! primeiro quero meu beijo! – disse Inuyasha ela levou os lábios em direção da bochecha dele, mas no meio do caminho ela avistou o bolo e meteu os dedos no glacê levando a boca.

- que é isso! Vai me deixar sem beijo! – e ela colocou a mão cheia de glacê no rosto dele. Mas nesse movimento ela se desequilibrou na cadeira caindo de cara no bolo.

Em vez de ela voltar chorando, como era de se esperar. Ela voltou rindo e descendo da cadeira ela correu atrás de Inuyasha para melá-lo.

Quando o vídeo acabou, Kagome estava se torcendo de tanto rir.

Ela não se lembrava de ser tão danada daquele jeito.

Nas suas lembranças elas se lembrava de uma mocinha querendo ser mulher. Não aquela criança endiabrada. Suspirando feliz ela tirou o vídeo e o guardou na estante. Mas sentiu uma súbita tristeza.

As lembranças que ela queria realmente esquecer, não eram aquelas!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Poste pequeno!!

uahau, mas posto o proximo capitulo logo logo!!

**Tenho um comunicado gente!**

**eu vou mudar um pouco a minha forma de trabalhar... **

**Eu não vou mais responder Reviews aqui no site... **

**por isso queria que todas as pessoas que deixassem uma review deixassem tb o e-mail para eu responder imediatamente!!**

**eh que eu fico louca para responder a review logo eu a leio...**

**assim tb eu vou postar os capitulos mais rapidos tb!!**

rs rs rs, Hum.. Beijos!!

* * *

**Fic Dedicada à Mary Aline  
**


	13. O Parto

**Capítulo XIII: O Parto**

Kagome andava apressada em direção da porta. Alguém batia freneticamente. Quem iria em sua casa às sete horas da noite em um tempo daqueles?

Quando abriu a porta ela encontrou Inuyasha, atrás dele uma nevasca caia.

- Inuyasha? – murmurou ela confusa.

- preciso de sua ajuda! – ele falou respirando fundo.

- como? – ela argumentou.

- a mulher de Hadaku vai dar a luz, e ela mora muito longe da cidade, ela só conseguiu ligar para mim e dizer que o marido dela não estava – ele suspirou – a única pessoa que passou por minha mente foi você. –

- você quer que eu vá com você? – ela perguntou com expressão de incrédula.

Ele acenou afirmativamente.

Ela entrou correndo e pegou a chave de casa colocando no bolso.

- você não vai trocar de roupa? – ele perguntou olhando para o monte de moletons que ela usava.

Ela sorriu meigamente.

- não, pode acontecer alguma coisa nesse tempo! – ele sorriu satisfeito e esperou ela trancar a porta.

Quando entraram no carro eles não trocaram uma palavra. A presença dele ainda a deixava inquieta.

Foi quando ela arregalou os olhos assustada.

Ela estava no carro dele??

Quê?

_Por que será que estou fazendo isso? _Ela franziu o cenho. _Ele simplesmente chegou em minha casa, estalou os dedos e eu cai no carro dele. _Ela arregalou os olhos. _Meu Deus, como sou volúvel._

- por que você foi logo a minha casa? – ela perguntou de supetão.

- por que você é a única pessoa que eu conheço capaz de arregaçar as mangas para ajudar os outros – ele nem ao menos olhou para ela – sem falar que sua casa ficava no caminho! –

Kagome emburrou a cara, primeiro ele a elogiava e depois praticamente retirava o elogio.

A neve caia em volta do carro, suave, lenta e pálida.

Tudo em volta parecia ter tomado um ar cinzento. Ela abriu os vidros... estava frio era verdade, mas adorava quando o vento frio batia em seu rosto. Era como se ela estivesse sendo levemente alfinetada.

O carro se dirigiu à colina de forma silenciosa. E logo entraram em uma estrada de terra um pouco difícil de dirigir.

Inuyasha parou o carro na entrada de uma casa, pegando a maleta.

Bateu na porta e uma menina de uns oito anos abriu-a.

- onde está sua mãe? – perguntou Inuyasha carinhosamente.

A garota tinha grandes olhos castanhos.

- ela está lá no quarto. Ela vai morrer? – perguntou a garotinha com voz pálida. (N/a: é difícil descrever uma voz pálida... por isso sugiro que soltem a imaginação) Kagome sentiu pena e se ajoelhou na frente da garota.

- claro que não, meu anjo! – Kagome sorriu para a menina – ela só está se preparando para a chegada de seu irmãozinho! – a garota suspirou.

Eles foram levados para um quarto onde a mulher estava deitada com os olhos fechados. Ela apertava a barriga e seu rosto estava contraído.

- Hina! – chamou Inuyasha a mulher abriu os olhos – as contrações estão rápidas? – ele perguntou.

- estão sim! - Ela respondeu – estou sentindo mais dores do que senti nas outras vezes... – Kagome olhou preocupada, Hina já era uma mulher de idade, e ouvira uma vez que a gravidez poderia ser de risco se a mãe estivesse na meia idade.

- Kagome? Você poderia cuidar das crianças? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- claro... – ela virou as costas, mas voltou-se – você precisa de alguma coisa? –

Ele abriu a maleta e tirou uma tesoura.

- esterilize essa tesoura e uma toalha para mim! – ele entregou a tesoura para ela.

- pode pedir... – e a mulher parou franzindo o rosto – tudo para minha filha, ela vai lhe entregar tudo o que precisar! –

Kagome acenou afirmativamente e saiu.

Ao achar a garota ela estava acompanhada por dois garotos.

- minha linda, onde está a cozinha? – a garota a levou até o aposento – você por acaso poderia me trazer uma toalha? – pediu Kagome.

Kagome tateou nos armários até achar uma panela.

- moça... – e um garotinho puxou a larga calça dela – mamãe disse que a cegonha logo vai trazer o bebê, mas será que a cegonha não vai ficar com frio? – o garotinho a olhava com um olhar tão inocente que Kagome sorriu. Sentiu algo dentro de si. Algo extremamente estranho. Ao qual ela não conseguiria explicar.

Ela se abaixou na frente do garotinho.

- você viu aquele moço **bonito** que entrou? Ele vai estar esperando a cegonha e o bebê com um lençol bem quente! Não é preciso se preocupar! – o garoto sorriu e a abraçou.

E a sensação voltou.

Ela piscou confusa.

O que era aquilo? Aquelas lágrimas nos olhos?!

- moça, a senhora poderia me dar suco? – o garoto pediu. Ela sorriu e perguntou se podia abrir a geladeira.

Ele acenou afirmativamente e ela tirou a jarra de suco e colocou em um copo para ele.

- aqui está a toalha! – a menina entregou a toalha marrom para Kagome. Kagome colocou dentro da panela com água fervente e depois de alguns minutos a tirou colocando em uma vasilha. Enrolou a tesoura em um pano limpo e seguiu para o quarto onde estavam Hina e Inuyasha.

Abriu a porta lentamente.

- Hina, você já sabe o que fazer... você vai fazer força por dois minutos. E quando eu pedir para você parar, mesmo que você esteja sentindo vontade de fazer força você não poderá fazer! – ela colocou as coisas ao lado dele.

- tem algum problema? – ela perguntou baixinho.

- eu acho que o bebê não está completamente na posição certa... – ele suspirou – ela vai ter que relaxar os músculos e rezar para ele se ajeitar – ele olhou no relógio. – agora, Hina! – ela fez esforço para parar de fazer força. Ele se levantou e gentilmente foi tocando a barriga dela tentando ajudar o bebê a se movimentar.

- vou ver as crianças! – falou Kagome saindo do quarto.

Os dois garotinhos estavam no sofá enrolados em um lençol, mas a menina olhava a todo momento para o corredor preocupada.

- não se preocupe mamãe estará bem! – mas apesar das palavras ela também estava preocupada.

Longos minutos se passaram.

Até que se ouviu um grito de dor vindo de dentro do quarto.

Kagome olhou preocupada e a garotinha começou a chorar e se abraçar com os irmãos.

Com dificuldade Kagome conseguiu acalmá-los.

Ouviu uma batida na porta.

Ao abrir um homem já de idade olhou para ela.

- eu sou Hadaku... – ele falou entrando.

- olá, sua esposa está para ter bebê! – falou Kagome. O homem sorriu feliz.

- se eu não tivesse aversão a sangue eu iria ficar ao lado dela, mas... – ele abaixou os olhos.

- não se preocupe! – ela lhe sorriu – Inuyasha está com ela! –

Eles foram para a sala.

O pai conseguiu acalmar os filhos e poucos minutos, e ela sorriu vendo que bom pai aquele homem não era.

- Kagome! – Inuyasha chamou do quarto, atrapalhando os devaneios da garota.

Ela se dirigiu rapidamente para lá.

- poderia me ajudar? – ele pediu. Ela acenou afirmativamente – coloque a cabeça dela no colo. - E ela se deitou na beirada da cama e fez o que ele havia pedido.

A mulher suava muito e seu rosto estava branco.

- vamos, Hina! – ele falou – não desista agora! – ele tentava anima-la.

- não dá – ela gritou de dor – está doendo muito! –

- você já passou por isso antes! – ele falava preocupado.

- nunca doeu tanto! – ela tinha uma expressão tão pesarosa.

- se lembra o que você me falava quando eu vinha visitá-la? – ele perguntou.

- que... Iria adorar vestir roupinhas... Em minha menina! – ela respondeu.

- vai desistir agora? – ele falou meigo – você é forte. E o bebê está fazendo de tudo para vir a esse mundo. Ajude-o! –

Ela começou a fazer força.

Mas no rosto da mulher misturado com a dor havia felicidade.

Kagome sentiu aquela sensação novamente... O que era aquilo?

E de relance a resposta lhe apareceu.

_Ela queria ser mãe..._

Mas seu relógio biológico nunca soara daquela forma antes.

Kagome segurou firme quando a mulher apertou sua mão. E sentiu as lágrimas descendo.

Ela era sortuda em presenciar um milagre como aquele.

Um milagre que acontecia todos os dias com muitas pessoas.

Inuyasha olhou para ela. E sorriu.

Ela balançou a cabeça sentindo-se idiota, mas não podia deixar de sorrir.

De repente o bebê nasceu. Mas não chorou.

Inuyasha fez uma expressão estranha.

- odeio essa parte! – murmurou e deu uma palmada nas nádegas do bebê. Esse chorou fervorosamente reclamando pelo tratamento recebido.

Ele usou a tesoura esterilizada para cortar o cordão umbilical. Kagome olhou para a mulher, ela chorava de felicidade.

Kagome se levantou e pegando uma manta que estava perto da cama envolveu o bebê com ela. Ela olhou para o bebê ainda todo melado de muco e sorriu. Entregou para a mãe que sorria muito feliz.

Depois Kagome levou o bebê ao banheiro para limpá-lo. Enquanto Inuyasha examinava a mãe.

Quando ela voltou com o bebê enrolado em uma manta macia e quente entregou a mãe novamente e essa o colocou ao seu lado.

- obrigada, Doutor! – ele murmurou.

- não é preciso, Hina! – respondeu Inuyasha – agora descanse, daqui a uma semana eu venho ver como está o bebê! – o senhor Hadaku entrou totalmente feliz e agradeceu alegremente Inuyasha e a Kagome. As crianças rodearam a mãe querendo ver o novo irmão.

- moça... – o garotinho chamou – a senhora falou a verdade, o moço bonito estava esperando o bebê com um lençol quente! – o garoto sorriu e acenou. Mas Kagome enrubesceu imediatamente.

Tantos adjetivos para dar ao Inuyasha e fora escolher logo 'bonito'.

Kagome rezou para que Inuyasha não tivesse notado.

Quando eles iam na direção do carro Inuyasha falou:

- moço bonito, é? – ele levantou as sobrancelhas. Ele abriu a porta e entrou. "as minhas preces não foram ouvidas".

- você não deixa passar uma... – ela resmungou entrando e sentando-se no banco.

Ele sorria.

Ele ligou o carro e colocou o cinto.

Kagome sentia seu coração bater rápido.

O que fora aquilo no quarto da mulher?

Sentiu um peso no coração.

Ela queria ser mãe. Mas só se o filho fosse de Inuyasha.

Seu coração pareceu pesar mais, e infelizmente o sonho era impossível, já que sua regra havia decido uma semana antes. Indicando terminantemente que não estava grávida.

Mas, de repente o que parecera perigo para ela, naquele momento parecia a coisa mais certa do mundo. Naquele momento o que mais queria era estar grávida.

Queria ter algo de Inuyasha dentro de si.

Queria ter um filho deles para dar a ele todo o amor que não poderia dar a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha... Por que fora o amar tanto assim? Simplesmente por que ele era a criatura mais encantadora do mundo. Briguento, teimoso, orgulhoso e muitas outras coisas mais. Mas ainda encantador.

Na cabeça de Kagome ela se perguntava como ele se tornara naquele homem gentil e super solicito. Já que na adolescência ele sempre fora birrento, briguento...

Kagome abaixou a cabeça.

- Kagome... – murmurou Inuyasha. Ela olhou para ele – por que você estava chorando hoje na hora em que Hina estava tendo o bebê? – ele perguntou olhando-a de esguelha.

Ela abaixou os olhos encabulada.

- eu... acho melhor você não me perguntar Inuyasha... – ela desviou o olhar para a janela. Mas antes disso viu o olhar desconfiado dele.

- por acaso... Você está... Grávida? – ele perguntou olhando-a.

Ela o olhou. Então ele achara que ela chorara pela tristeza de ter de passar pelo mesmo sofrimento?

Ela continuou a olhá-lo.

Até que respondeu:

- não... – Kagome vira um semblante de tristeza no rosto dele. Que logo depois sumira, dando a ela a impressão de ser imaginação.

- tem certeza? – ele perguntou sorrindo_. Ele está louco para que eu negue, assim ele se ver livre de uma responsabilidade._

- sim, eu tenho! – ela murmurou inquieta.

Virou o rosto novamente para a janela.

_Por que eu estou tão triste?_

Ela se perguntava.

_Eu não já havia me conformado que o amor dele pertence a Kikyou? Por que então eu sinto essa dor dentro de mim?_

Seguindo pela estrada logo Inuyasha parou na frente da casa dela.

Como um perfeito cavalheiro ele saiu do carro para acompanhá-la, mas ao abrir a porta da casa de Kagome, essa se preocupou.

A casa estava praticamente gelada.

- você desligou o aquecedor? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- não – ela respondeu, ligou a luz do hall e entrou dentro de casa com Inuyasha em seu encalço.

Ela olhou para a máquina.

- eu não acredito! – ela resmungou chutando o aquecedor – como ele resolve parar agora? –

- eu não entendo por que vocês confiam nessas máquinas temperamentais, lá em casa o aquecedor vive falhando por isso eu uso a lareiras! – ele respondeu olhando a máquina mais de perto.

- a sua casa tem lareira até no porão! – ela reclamou balançando a cabeça – e eu não estava preparada para essa droga parar! –

- você vai ter que dormir lá em casa... – ele comentou.

- de jeito nenhum! – ela exclamou colocando as mãos nos quadris.

Ele começou a andar.

- então está bem, se você congelar lembra de entrar dentro do forno! – ele comentou por sobre o ombro.

- eu vou colocar seu cérebro no forno, se você tiver um, claro! – ele balançou os ombros fazendo pouco caso. Ele andou bem lentamente para fora do cômodo. Como que mostrando que tinha todo o tempo do mundo até a razão assombra-la. Ela suspirou.

- está bem – ela passou a mão no rosto – você espera eu pegar uma roupa? –

* * *

**Sabe o que foi que eu descobri??**

**ehhhhhh!!**

**isso mesmo... que essa merda de site naum deixa mostrar e-mails nas reviews!! nem mesmo nas paginas da historia!!**

**creditam??**

**fiquei fula aqui!!**

**a maioria deixou os emails mas eles naum apareceram!!**

**Mas vamos tentar mais uma vez...**

**quando vcs deixarem os e-mails... deixem assim:**

**(exemplo)**

**tracyane3(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com**

**eu quero ver esse site tirar agora!!**

**Há Há!!**

**rs rs rs!!**

_Pois eh!!_

_capitulo que vem eh o ultimo dessa fic (sem contar o epilogo)_

_entaum, jah que estah em reta final... me deixam uma Review??_

* * *

**Fic Dedicada à Mary Aline**


	14. Finalmente

**Capítulo XIV: Finalmente **

Ele estacionou o carro na frente da mansão e ela saiu com a pequena sacola de roupa na mão.

Ela ainda não acreditava que havia concordado com aquilo.

Como pudera?

Suspirou e esperou ele abrir a porta.

Entrou e andou pela saleta.

- eu não acredito que eu aceitei vir dormir na sua casa! – ela murmurou levemente amarga.

Inuyasha notou aquilo e zangado respondeu:

- por quê? Preferia estar na casa do Kouga, é? – ele virou-se para ela.

Ela franziu o cenho, o que o fizera tomar aquela atitude tão de repente?

- Inuyasha você está se tornando mais imbecil a cada dia. Eu não tenho nada com o Kouga! - ela disse esbravejando.

- isso não significa que não queira! - ele disse sério.

Ela o olhou.

Começou a recuar lentamente com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

- Você deveria colocar um filtro entre a boca e o cérebro, Inuyasha! - ela falou com os lábios tremendo. Apesar de tudo ela estava magoada - você deveria saber... - e ela falou as ultimas palavras de forma sussurrada - que eu não amo o Kouga! - e virando-se rapidamente correu pela porta aberta.

Apesar de tudo que acontecera e com as decepções que sofrera, ela estava magoada.

Inuyasha deveria saber que ela nunca se tornaria uma destruidora de lares.

Ela pisou na neve que fazia uma espessa camada, ouviu os chamados e os passos atrás de si.

Mas não podia parar. Como ele pudera ferir o orgulho dela daquele jeito?

Sentiu a mão em seu braço, mas mesmo assim tentou puxar.

Ele puxou com força e eles acabaram cambaleando e ela caiu na neve como ele em cima dela.

- Kagome... Desculpe-me, eu não queria falar aquilo... - ele falava freneticamente.

Kagome sentia a neve molhando sua roupa.

Algumas lágrimas começaram a descer de seu rosto.

- Inuyasha, você só precisa me deixar em paz... – ela já estava completamente molhada pela neve, mas nem notava.

Só queria se ver livre daquela tortura.

- eu não posso! – ele murmurou –... Não nessa vida! – ela o encarou.

Foi quando notou a posição intima em que estavam, ele se levantou enrubescido e a ajudou a se levantar.

- me perdoe! – ele pediu – eu... Eu não deveria ter falado aquilo. Vamos esquecer e entrar como iríamos fazer... – ela olhou para ele.

Realmente deveria fazer o que ele estava pedindo? Olhou em seu rosto.

A expressão dele era tão sincera. Mas... Toda vez que estava perto dele, ela sofria.

Ela espirrou.

- Droga, é capaz de você pegar um resfriado... – ele a ajudou a caminhar e pegou a camisola que havia caído da sacola no momento em que ela caíra. A peça quase transparente estava ensopada.

Ela deixou-se ser levada como se estivesse em um sonho.

Ele a levou para a biblioteca. Mas ela sentiu um aperto no coração. Aquele lugar lhe trazia lembranças não muito desejáveis...

Ele abriu aquele baú no canto da biblioteca e lhe entregou um xale.

- eu vou pegar uma toalha! – e completou – se eu fosse você tirava essa roupa molhada.

Enquanto ele não voltava, ela tirou toda a roupa ficando somente em uma diminuta calcinha.

Aproveitou xale e se enrolou nele. Amaldiçoando-se por ter colocado somente a camisola dentro da sacola, pois estava irritada.

Ele chegou e lhe entregou o chocolate quente com um comprimido. Ela o olhou com uma expressão de cinismo por ele ser tão super protetor.

Ela colocou o comprimido na boca e tomou um gole do chocolate.

Ela se sentou no sofá. Rezando para ele não notar que ela não tinha quase nada embaixo do xale.

- está muito cedo para dormir – ele comentou sentando no sofá a frente dela.

Ela nada falou, só resmungou algo puxando as pernas para o sofá e colocando o xale sobre elas.

O tecido parecia tão pequeno.

- eu vou lá em cima acender a lareira do quarto em que você vai ficar! – ele informou se levantando. Ela o viu saindo pela porta e se encolheu.

O destino parecia conspirar contra ela.

Sua vida era tão _normal_. E de repente virara de cabeça para baixo.

O que faria daquele dia em diante? Ficaria na casa dos pais para sempre? Não.

Talvez... É. Iria perguntar a Kouga se seu emprego ainda estava disponível.

Não agüentava mais aquela situação. Não poderia esperar que em uma cidade como aquela não encontraria Inuyasha em cada esquina.

E se em cada esquina teria que sofrer aquilo, o melhor seria ela ir embora. Abaixou a cabeça.

Mas, se acostumara novamente a ter os pais por perto, será que aprenderia novamente a viver sozinha? Em um apartamento pequeno, e nas noites ficar comendo congelados assistindo filmes repetidos que passam na televisão?

Ou nos domingos olhar pela janela e vendo no parque à frente as crianças brincando com seus pais? A ter Inuyasha longe de si?!

Não, acreditava que não. Oh, vida!

Ela se levantou irritada e começou a olhar os livros que haviam nas estantes.

Muitos ela nem ouvira falar, outros por sua vez ela lera quando pequena. Pegou um livro de capa verde e puxou-o, ele caiu no chão e ela se abaixou para pegar.

Foi quando ouviu passos no corredor. Como uma garota que tinha sido apanhada fazendo travessuras ela correu para o sofá e fingiu que estava lendo o livro.

Ele entrou com seu andar calmo e parou um pouco a frente dela.

Dois segundos depois ele perguntou:

- esse livro é bom? – ela não ergueu os olhos, só respondeu friamente:

- Sim, excelente! – e ela teve a impressão de vê-lo franzir o cenho.

- está relendo-o? Conhece bem a história? –

- Não... Por quê? – ela estava feliz por conseguir aparentar calma e casualidade, a auto-estima dela parecia aumentar aos poucos.

- Por quê você está lendo-o de cabeça para baixo! – e lá se foi sua auto-estima. Enquanto falava ele havia ido ao encontro dela e colocado o livro na posição normal.

Ela tremeu de raiva e resmungou por entre os dentes:

- Obrigada! –

- Não há de quê! – e ele levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto lia o título – hum... _Minha missão espiritual entre os índios da bacia Amazônica, _do reverendo Bertram Gleason – leu em voz alta – acho que é melhor colocá-lo de cabeça para baixo novamente! – ela tentou ignora-lo.

Ouviu a risada alegre dele e observou ele se sentar no sofá a frente.

Como ele ousava? Seria mais educado ignorar... Mas não, ele tinha que caçoar. Tinha que mostrar que estava mais preparado mentalmente que ela.

- eu tinha certeza que você não batia muito bem da cabeça... – ela olhou assustada para ele. E viu que ele se referia ao fato dela estar fazendo caretas enquanto pensava.

E ficaram sem falar nada. Ela o encarou e ele fez o mesmo. Em uma conversa intima e silenciosa que acontecia entre os olhares.

O peito dela se esquentou, mas ela se encolheu mais ainda com frio.

Aquele era um terreno perigoso e ela não sabia se estava preparada para passar por ele.

- você acha que Hina e o bebê estão bem? – ela perguntou depois de um momento, para tentar disfarçar o calor que se formava no baixo-ventre.

- claro, ela já está acostumada! – ele sorriu olhando ao longe.

- Inuyasha... – ela começou – por que você não chamou a Kikyou em vez de mim? – ela perguntou.

- ela voltou para Londres! – ele respondeu com pouco caso.

- mas... Eu jurava que vocês iam se casar! – ela comentou, e depois se recriminou, pensando com seus botões se ele pensara que ela estava com ciúmes.

- ela quis isso, mas eu disse para ela que não queria me casar! – Kagome o olhou – e de qualquer jeito ela voltou para o ex-marido dela! –

Então era por isso que ele tivera aquele relance de mal humor quando chegaram?

Inuyasha realmente estava apaixonado por Kikyou.

Não era novidade.

A quem ela queria enganar, ainda tinha esperanças.

Suspirou ruidosamente e virou o rosto.

De repente a lâmpada pareceu oscilar.

E apagou.

A energia havia caído.

- Maldição! – resmungou Inuyasha na escuridão.

- você por acaso tem alguma lanterna? – Kagome perguntou.

- tenho, mas está no porão, e não quero me arriscar a quebrar o pescoço – ele pegou uma folha de papel e colocou na lareira. Devagar acendeu umas velas que estavam espalhadas pela biblioteca. Kagome se encolheu.

Luz de velas, aquilo era romântico demais para uma pessoa como ela.

As muitas velas nos candelabros iluminaram bastante da sala.

Inuyasha sumiu entre as estantes e depois voltou com um livro.

Sentou-se no sofá na frente dela e começou a ler.

Kagome espirrou.

Ele a olhou e ela se encolheu mais. Enquanto ele lia ela se permitiu observa-lo, ele era realmente lindo. A forma como olhava para o livro, e boca perfeitamente contornada, firme. E o que aqueles lábios poderiam fazer... Ela sorriu em auto deboche. Que idiota ela não era!

Mas voltou a olhá-lo, ele parecia estar tão absorto em seu livro.

- Inuyasha... – murmurou Kagome, ele a olhou – você... Já amou alguém? – ela perguntou em um impulso. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?

Ele a olhou e desviou o olhar pensativo.

- já... – ele respondeu depois de alguns segundos sem deixar de encará-la.

O coração de Kagome quase parou. _Ataque de ciúmes agora de nada adiantará._ Murmurava para si mesma. Com certeza fora nos Estados Unidos.

- e... Ela te amou? – Kagome forçou-se a perguntar.

- por um tempo eu achei que sim! Mas estava enganado! – ele disse voltando a ler. Kagome entendeu que ele não queria mais falar no assunto e se encolheu em seu canto.

Kagome começou a sentir os olhos pesarem. Com esforço tentou deixá-los abertos.

Bocejou e sentiu aquela fraqueza no maxilar.

_Eu vou fechar os olhos só um pouco, se eu notar que vou dormir eu me forço a abri-los. _E como todas as tentativas anteriores dela de tentar fazer aquilo não funcionaram, ela lógico que nada mudaria daquela vez. Ela adormeceu.

Os seus sonhos foram estranhos. Ela estava em uma festa de aniversário e de repente uma pessoa no meio das que batiam parabéns começou a ter convulsões. Uma ambulância chegou e saiu um dinossauro vestido de enfermeira para cuidar do enfermo. Ela saíra correndo e o dinossauro estava atrás dela. E quando ela se olhava ela estava nua. Com medo ela entrava na casa de uma senhora que tinha uma arma na mão.

Kagome sentiu ser balançada levemente.

- Kagome... Eu vou levá-la para o quarto! – e sentiu ser erguida. Mas no seu sonho quem a erguia era a velhinha que começava a subir uma escada.

A velha a colocou na cama. Kagome olhou para a velha e começou a beijá-la.

A velha tentava se desvencilhar. Mas Kagome colocou a mão em seu pescoço.

Então Kagome sentiu um ar gelado bater em seus seios.

Ar gelado?

Abriu os olhos imediatamente e viu que na verdade estava beijando Inuyasha.

Realmente ela só poderia estar em um sonho. E fechando os olhos, ainda sonolenta, aproveitou o beijo.

Ela sentiu as costas encostadas em um travesseiro e o corpo de Inuyasha em cima do dela.

O beijo parecia faminto e repleto de desejos.

Mas Kagome sentiu alguma sirene de aviso dentro da própria cabeça.

O que estava fazendo? Ela queria realmente acabar com o pouco de dignidade que tinha?

Empurrou o peito dele apesar dos lábios continuarem a beijá-lo.

Ele sentia a hesitação e parou de beijá-la.

- eu não posso! – ela murmurou. Ele se levantou com uma expressão confusa.

- por quê não? – ele perguntou.

Ela olhou para o rosto dele e sentiu alguma coisa estranha, o que era bastante comum desde que ela o reencontrara.

Ela o observou.

Ele respirava fundo como se quisesse regular a respiração e ela sentia lágrimas nos olhos.

Desde quando se transformara em uma pessoa tão chorona?

E Inuyasha a olhava como se esperasse a resposta.

Ela respirou fundo e falou:

- por que eu amo você demais, e ter um caso com você me destruiria! – Kagome achava que iria ter um ataque cardíaco. Como o coração poderia bater tão rápido?

Ela só poderia estar dormindo ainda para ter coragem de falar aquilo para ele. Pois pessoas sonolentas eram incrivelmente sinceras.

Ela virou o rosto esperando ele ir embora. Por que falara para ele? Ela não suportaria outra rejeição. Idiota!

- deixa ver se eu consigo entender! – ele falou olhando para o teto. E parecia estar com muita raiva – você não quer ter nada comigo por que me ama? É isso? –

Ela teve medo, ele parecia possesso.

Sabendo que não poderia mais mentir ela confirmou com um aceno fraco.

- eu não consigo acreditar! – ele colocou a mão no rosto – quer dizer que eu tenho sofrido todo esse tempo como um idiota, mas na verdade você me ama? – ele começou a andar pelo quarto. Ele respirava fundo, parou na janela e ficou alguns segundos olhando para fora. Talvez esperando se acalmar, mas Kagome o olhava sem entender praticamente nada. O que estava acontecendo? Aquela era a hora em que ele a rejeitava e a levava para casa.

Era assim que as coisas funcionavam entre eles.

- você sabe o que é um homem de vinte e cinco anos apaixonado por uma garota que para ele sempre fora sua irmãzinha? – ele perguntou sem olhá-la – sabe o que é essa mesma garota praticamente dizer que o ama e ele rejeitá-la? – ele falava baixo e finalmente a olhou – não com certeza não! Mas eu sim, e o idiota aqui foi para os Estados Unidos somente com medo de que se ficasse eu a manipulasse e a fizesse se casar comigo! – ele respondeu se afastando da janela – Eu era somente um rapaz saído da adolescência, mas mesmo assim me achava velho demais para estar apaixonado por você... E na temporada que passei em Washington eu só conseguia pensar em você, absorvendo cada detalhe seu que seus pais deixavam escapar nos telefonemas que me davam... E quando eu finalmente volto você não está aqui... – ele diz se sentando na beirada da cama - Quando eu a vi naquele dia na neve, eu senti uma felicidade enorme por que finalmente teria minha chance de ser feliz. Mas você estava mudada. Eu pensei que realmente havia perdido minha chance. E durante esse tempo tenho vivido com vontade de esmurrar aquele amigo idiota do Kohaku, ou de ir atrás daquele seu ex-chefe imbecil e chutá-lo até não sobrar nada dele! –

Kagome ouvia tudo tentando assimilar, mas não sabia se era possível.

Ela... Ela não conseguia acreditar de jeito nenhum que Inuyasha a amava. Ela não conseguia apesar de tentar.

- se lembra quando eu perguntei se você estava grávida? – ela olhou para ele e piscou – no fundo eu queria que você estivesse e que assim eu teria uma desculpa para fazer você se casar comigo! – Kagome colocou as mãos trêmulas nos lábios. E as lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos. Como era possível?

Por todo aquele tempo ele a amara?

Mesmo na época em que ele a rejeitara?

- mas... Você disse a Kikyou que não queria se casar! – ela falou confusa.

- claro, eu só conseguia me ver casado com você! – ele respondeu sorrindo abobalhado.

- você... Realmente me ama? – ela perguntou ainda sem acreditar. Não era fácil para uma pessoa que morria de medo de ser rejeitada receber a noticia que era amada.

- você ainda tem duvidas? – ele perguntou – se você realmente me amar assim que essa neve abaixar eu vou ao cartório mais próximo e peço uma licença especial de casamento! –

Kagome se sentiu a pessoa mais idiota do mundo. Mais tola, mais boba. Mas a mais feliz. Ele sempre a amara, e notando, ele sempre demonstrara isso. E ela não conseguira ver... Era mais cômodo para ela continuar a acreditar que era rejeitada, pois ela crescera pensando isso, do que descobrir que era amada e ter uma reviravolta em sua vida.

Uma reviravolta desejada, mas não esperada.

Ela pulou alegre em cima dele.

Kagome sentia que nem todas as palavras do mundo seriam capazes de mostrar o que ela sentia, foi então que começou a beijá-lo da maneira mais apaixonada possível.

Como era possível? Ela estava em um estado de alegria quase impossível de ser sentido.

Era como se todo um mundo caísse por terra.

Um mundo que ela odiava, o mundo sem ele.

Inuyasha começou a rir.

- Ah, Inuyasha... Eu pensava que você me odiava! – ela falou emocionada – sempre achei! –

- Nós somos dois idiotas! – ele reconheceu, e começou a rir.

Ela riu junto com ele.

Aquilo tudo acontecera tão rápido que ela sentia-se levemente atordoada. Mas não deixava de acreditar que eram realmente dois idiotas.

- o que vamos fazer enquanto essa neve não baixa? – ele perguntou no ouvido dela.

Ela sorriu e disse:

- quem sabe você não queira garantir que eu vou me casar com você! Um filho seria uma ótima idéia! – ele sorriu de forma idiota e a girou na cama. E com um beijo ele selou o futuro deles.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooO**

**E****sse é praticamente o final da fic.**

**Há um pequeno epilogo que postarei daqui a alguns dias e espero que tenham gostado da história.**

**ela é bem simples, não há grandes aventuras nem pessoas salvando mundos, somente a simples relação entre duas pessoas.**

**Mas adorei escrevê-la, a historia foi mágica e me ajudou bastante a extravasar certos problemas que tive.**

**Agradeço a todos que leram a história... sério!! **

**Estou muito agradecida! **

**A maioria amigos muitos queridos!!**

**Mas agradecimentos mesmo só no capitulo que vem. Onde vai ter toda aquela encheção de linguiça de final de história.**

**Valeu pelas Reviews que me deixaram no capitulo passado!**

**Aqueles que deixaram e-mails foram todos respondidos.**

**mas, ainda não é tarde demais.**

**deixa seu e-mail na Review desa forma:**

**tracyane3(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com**

**Biejos e até o epílogo!!**


	15. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**- **seria realmente errado agente se casar e não falar para os nossos pais? – perguntou Inuyasha enquanto levava Kagome para a casa dela.

Depois de dois dias ela precisava de roupas limpas, apesar de se contentar em usar as roupas dele.

- se seria! – ela sorriu – eles nos matariam! –

- e quando seus pais chegam de viagem? – perguntou Inuyasha estacionando o carro na frente da casa de Kagome.

- acho que amanhã! – e ela saiu do carro procurando a chave nos bolsos.

Enquanto ela abria a porta ele se encostou ao batente e esperou.

Ela destrancou e fez menção de entrar.

Mas ele sorriu e falou:

- espera! – e puxou a mão dela fazendo com que ela batesse suavemente no peito dele.

Ele segurou a cintura dela e abaixou a cabeça dando um beijo nela.

Enquanto ele a beijava (e ela correspondia) os braços a envolveram e ela se pendurou no pescoço dele.

Um carro passou na estrada e o motorista ao ver os dois daquele jeito buzinou e gritou:

- já estava na hora, não é Inuyasha? – e seguiu viagem.

Kagome ficou vermelha e Inuyasha riu divertido.

- legal, agora toda a cidade vai ficar sabendo! - ela resmungou.

- como se ninguém na cidade não já esperasse que eu a pedisse em casamento! - ele sorriu e a fez sorrir também - quando seus pais chegarem, me avisa! – e ele a beijou mais uma vez enquanto virava as costas e ia em direção ao carro.

Ainda chegou a olhar para trás por alguns segundos e se foi, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome saiu do banho enrolada em uma toalha.

Ela havia ouvido um barulho no andar de baixo e suspeitava que os pais houvessem resolvido chegar mais cedo de viagem.

- Pai? – gritou ela do corredor e se aproximou do alto da escada – mãe? São vocês? –

E ela estava certa, o senhor e a senhora Higurashi apareceram na sala e Kagome sorriu.

Mas se surpreendeu quando viu mais duas figuras na sala.

Eram Inu Taisho e Izayoi, os pais de Inuyasha.

Inu Taisho olhou para cima com um sorriso e assobiou:

- Você virou esse mulherão e o Inuyasha ainda está solteiro?! – brincou Inu Taisho.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Vestida, arrumada e curiosa ela ouvia Inu Taisho falar que resolvera passar uns dois meses em Adderley, por estar morrendo de saudades do filho.

- e os senhores já viram o Inuyasha? – perguntou ela.

- ainda não – respondeu Izayoi – Jet nos chamou para o jantar e sua mãe deu a idéia de ligarmos para o Inuyasha vir jantar aqui também! –

- nós fizemos isso enquanto você estava no banho, Kagome! – falou a mãe dela com um sorriso amarelo, como que pedindo desculpas.

Kagome se levantou e foi ver como estava o andamento do guisado de frango.

A campainha tocou, a mãe de Kagome se levantou dizendo que iria abrir a porta para o Inuyasha.

- Kagome... – chamou Jet – tentem não brigar pelo menos por hoje! – ele pediu com um olhar suplicante o que fez os pais de Inuyasha olharem curiosos para Kagome.

Inuyasha adentrou a cozinha, vestido em uma roupa de frio. Imponente, dando a impressão que a cozinha ficara menor.

- e por que faríamos isso? – perguntou Kagome com expressão inocente e um sorriso sedutor enquanto Inuyasha se aproximava.

Os pais dos dois estavam confusos.

E ficaram muito mais quando Inuyasha a puxou pela cintura, dizendo:

- olá de novo, amor! – e inclinou a cabeça tocando os lábios nos dela, enquanto ela fechava os olhos.

Confusos os pais deles quase caíram das cadeiras em que estavam sentados, mas, afinal, as explicações poderiam esperar só mais um pouquinho.

**1 ano depois**

- eu chamei Kouga e Ayame para serem nossos padrinhos de casamento! – falou Kagome por cima do ombro.

- que seja! – falou Inuyasha, sonolento – você deveria ter fugido comigo, eu sabia que nossos pais nos forçariam a organizar todo um casamento de pompa! – ele suspirou segurando-a mais perto de si.

Era inverno novamente, como quando eles haviam se declarado. Estava muito frio naquela noite e nada melhor do que ficarem abraçados no sofá, na frente da lareira, em uma noite como aquela.

- Ayame está grávida novamente! – ela comentou contendo o riso.

- eu não vou muito com a cara do Kouga, mas convenhamos, aquele cara só pode ser um coelho, e olha que ele tem cara de lobo! –

- tanto faz, ele diz que você tem cara de cachorro e que não sabe o que eu vi em você... Diz que tem no mínimo dez amigos pelos quais eu trocaria você em dois minutos! –

- até imagino que tipo de amigos aquele idiota não tem! – ele suspirou – só o aturo por causa da Ayame! –

- e por causa do filho deles! – ela riu.

- verdade, ainda roubo aquele garoto para mim... é um sortilégio ter um pai como o Kouga! – ele suspirou afetadamente.

- ele é um bom pai, e no final se tornou um bom marido também! – e ela riu enquanto ele a segurava firmemente contra si.

Fazendo com que as costas dela se enterrassem em seu peito.

O que ela agradeceu mentalmente.

Ele beijou o pescoço dela.

- Eu também vou ser, não se preocupe! – ele riu de forma indulgente.

**4 meses depois**

- o que você está fazendo? – perguntou Inuyasha aos risos.

- ai! – Kagome gemeu quando bateu a cabeça no tampo da estante ao tentar se levantar assustada.

Ele ainda ria.

Não era lá uma posição muito adequada aquela em que ela estava, de quatro, totalmente empinada, com cabeça enfiada na prateleira mais baixa da estante, com uma lanterna na mão.

Ele se sentou no chão acariciando o tornozelo dela.

Ela se sentou também, suspirando.

- você não respondeu... O que está procurando? – e ele se aproximou mais dela.

- quem disse que estou procurando algo? – ela não tinha coragem de dizer para ele que o presente de aniversário dele havia caído embaixo da estante.

- e o que você estava fazendo com essa lanterna? – ele perguntou acenando para o objeto.

- estava vendo se haviam cupins! – ela explicou suspirando com a própria resposta idiota.

Ele também sabia que era mentira e riu.

- certo, e você pretendia o que? Hipnotizar os cupins com a lanterna? Ou bater na cabeça deles até eles desmaiarem? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- você adora fazer isso, seu idiota! – e ela tentou bater nele.

Mas ele segurou o pulso dela e eles caíram um sobre o outro.

- não temos nem dois meses de casados e você já quer me bater! – ele ria e ela começou a rir também – por você eu posso pensar em virar masoquista! –

- Mas você nem sabe se sou sádica! – ela riu. Ele beijou a testa dela.

- Eu conheço essa sua mente sórdida, Senhora Kagome Taisho! –

Ela fechou os olhos tentando não rir.

- O.K! Que tal nós subirmos para o quarto? – ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha – Faço você esquecer esse relógio em alguns minutos... –

- me pedindo desse jeito... ESPERA! Você sabia do relógio? -

**5 anos depois**

- Manhê! – gritou um garoto de quatro anos entrando na cozinha correndo – a senhora não imagina o que a Sam fez! - o garoto sentou em um banco do balcão enquanto falava ofegante.

Kagome olhou para Ray com os olhos estreitos.

- o que ela fez dessa vez? – perguntou cansada, se referindo a filhote de labrador que Inuyasha e Kagome haviam comprado para o filho.

- ela bagunçou todas as suas anotações sobre o livro que o tio Kohaku vai lançar! – No momento em que Ray falou aquilo Inuyasha entrou apressado com a cadelinha nos braços.

- opa! – ele falou respirando fundo – cheguei atrasado? – perguntou Inuyasha para o filho.

Ray acenou afirmativamente e falou feliz:

- dessa vez eu falei primeiro! – e começou a rir enquanto olhava Kagome se garantir que os biscoitos que ela acabara de fazer já estavam mornos.

- droga! – suspirou Inuyasha – O.K., eu e RayRay vamos ajeitar tudo! -

Kagome encarou Inuyasha com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- e vamos garantir que a Samantha não irá mais fazer isso! – e ele colocou Sam no chão. Ray desceu do banco e começou a brincar com a cachorrinha.

- Você sabe quanto esse livro é importante para o Kohaku! – se queixou ela – e lembro muito bem o que ela fez com seus livros de filosofia! -

Inuyasha se aproximou dela, e colocou os dois braços em volta dela e se apoiando no balcão.

- vamos, seja flexível pelo menos dessa vez! – ele sussurrou com os lábios a centímetros dos dela.

- ai, o que não faço quando você faz essa cara! – e ele sorriu feliz e se aproximou dela, sussurrando:

- Eu te amo! – e beijou-a levemente.

- Vamos embora, Sam! – se queixou Ray – eles começaram de novo! –

Inuyasha olhou para o filho e pegou um biscoito.

- sabe Ray, eu falo isso por que amo realmente a sua mãe, e pessoas que se amam geralmente gostam de falar isso para a outra pessoa. Pois quando não falam podem se condenar a ser tristes! – Kagome sabia o que ele queria dizer nas entrelinhas. E Ray o encarou com seus grandes olhos dourados.

Inuyasha deu uma mordida no biscoito enquanto esperava a reação do filho.

- ah! – falou Ray – é por isso que mamãe falava tanto que te amava ontem a noite, pai? –

Kagome olhou para o filho com os olhos arregalados e Inuyasha se engasgou com o biscoito.

- quando... Foi que você ouviu isso? – falou Inuyasha ainda engasgado.

- ontem, quando a Sam saiu do quarto e eu fui pegar ela no corredor! – falou Ray inocentemente.

- eu não lembro de falar isso! – sussurrou Kagome escondendo o rosto no peito do marido.

- ah, sim! Você falou! – replicou Inuyasha sorrindo maliciosamente.

Kagome o encarou e sentiu que o olhar dele conseguia ver sua alma.

Ele estava quase beijando ela novamente quando sentiu um puxão na calça.

- paiê, posso dizer que te amo também? – perguntou Ray.

Inuyasha riu divertido e se abaixou para pegar o filho no colo.

- claro, RayRay! -

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooO**

**Status da Fic:**

_**Páginas**: 75_

_**Tempo para ser escrita**: Um mês_

_**Tempo do começo ao fim de postagem**: Cinco Meses_

_**Quantidades de Capítulos**: 15_

_**Reviews (até o capitulo 14)**: 288_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Acabou... essa é minha terceira fic postada aqui no Fanfiction. Net e é a segunda que chego ao final.**

**É meio triste agora que acabou... mas adorei o resultado da fic. **

**Eu coloquei meu coração nessa fic, tentei descrever como eu me sentiria em cada momento que a Kagome vivenciou.**

**Adoração Selvagem é mediocre comparada a Os Guardiões dos Elementos, que me custa quase todas as forças da mente. e bem menos melosa se comparada a Casamento Arranjado, que apesar de eu adorar reconheço estar recheada de sonhos infantis.**

**Mas apesar dessas comparações... ela não deixa de ter seu charme para mim. A Kagome eh soh uma garota que tem medo de amar, e ele um homem que sofre por achar que ela não o ama mais.**

**Às vezes me pego imaginando como o pobre Inuyasha não se sentia a cada vez que imaginava ela na cama com o Kouga, amando-a ardentemente, e sem poder fazer nada. Pois sabia que era impossível que ela continuasse amando.**

**E tantas coisas por trás da história que consigo ver (e talvez vocês também) como por exemplo o amor que o Kohaku sentia pela Kagome, e nunca querendo revelar. O Pai da Kagome que sempre soube que Inuyasha a amava (talvez o próprio Inuyasha tenha lhe falado), e isso explicava o comportamento dele.**

**Sei o que estão pensando: 'Ei, maluca, você é a autora, você sabe o que aconteceu'. Não... eu descrevi uma história que eu conhecia em minha mente. Tudo o que descrevi e falei era o que eu sabia, mas e se por trás da história montada em minha cabeça também não existisse algo mais? e se tivesse por trás dessa história muito mais do que eu mesma saiba?**

**É maluquice?? provavelmente!! Afinal, eu nunca entendo de onde surge minhas idéias e como as concretizo (sei sim, é por causa das segundas mentes). Ah, mas o que importa... eles terminaram juntos.**

**Espero que tenham gostado da fic em um todo e tb do epilogo (ao qual eu acrescentei a parte da estante e do sofá de ultima hora por causa da Aline Lermen que me pediu para o Kouga e a Ayame aparecerem, e eu naum consigo negar nada para ela).**

**Queria agradecer a MUITAS pessoas, talvez até me esqueça de algumas. Mas Vamos lá:**

_**Luna**: Por ter lido a historia antes de ter sido postada aqui e ter sido sincera comigo. Além claro, que me prometeu me mandar um de seus livros autografados. Ihauhuahauha_

_**Polly**: Ah, essa menina eu agradeço só por existir. Ela é um anjo (posso afirmar que é linda como um)._

_**Raissa**: Adoro ela... ela leu esse epilogo antes de todo mundo. E sem falar que ela vai me mandar a imagem do Mailon que o amigo dela fez. (sorrindo abobalhada)_

_**Aggie:** Deu vontade de agradecer a Aggie!! Principalmente pq ela me acompanhou em quase todas as minhas fics... sempre esteve me dando força, e me dando idéias. te adoro menina... e assim que eu começar OGDE 2 eu dou um homem lindo para vc (apesar que vc jah tem aquele gato do Kaneda neh??)._

_**Lory Higurashi**: Ela já revisou muitos capitulos de OGDE para mim, e foi a primeira a me deixar uma review. Amiga das antigas jah... _

_**Jhully**: Ah, essa menina leu a fic... corrigiu!! Disse o que tinha que melhorar... corrigiu novamente!! Leu novamente!! me chama de Ty-chan (suspirando) que mais?? Ah, tanta coisa!!  
_

_**Lilermen:** Ah, garota!! acho que você é uma das minhas leitoras que mais me ajudou... você faz parte daquela lista de pessoas de quem eu prezo muito a opinião._

_**Elvys**: ah, ele leu essa historia e me deu um puxão de orelha por ser romance. Depois disse que adorou._

_**Alberto**: Pq eu deixaria de agradecer ao meu namorado? E afinal, ele sempre teve a paciencia de ler minhas historias (e de escrever fics para mim, uahuaha). e Claro, por me deixar colocar aquela cena constrangedora do chute depois do parque..._

_**Acdy-chan**: Ela é uma amiga das novas... mas já respeito bastante. Muito Mesmo!!_

_**Carol Xavier**: Menina, faz bem pouquinho tempo que te add no orkut, mas só pelo fato de vc ter tido a paciencia de ler OGDE, CA e AS jah merece um chokito._

_**Tati (Agome Chan)**: Por que ela vai me dar o Cebolinha... uhauaah e com personalidade do Sesshy. Nada... simplesmente pq ela sempre está comigo desde o Terceiro capitulo de Casamento Arranjado. Faz bem pouquinho tempo neh?? (jah chamei o DEan e o Sam para me proteger dela)_

**Mima Momtez**: _sei lá.. só pq vc existe!_

_**Sophie:** Nem sei pq gosto dessa garota, ela é chata, insuportável e me faz me sentir mal... que feio!! Te adoro Garota!!_

_**Érika:** ela nunca me deixou uma review aqui... Mas adoro ela!! Tanto que o Ohan eh dela!! (lah se vai mais um dos meu homens perfeitos), Sabe garota... você me conquistou rapidinho, mais rapida que vc soh a Fkake que me ganhou na primeira Review... kkkkkk, ah,... e te amo tb pq vc me deu o Kevin Andrews, que eu ainda naum vi, mas sei que vai sair perfeito._

_**Mary (Fkake):** Ah, vamos lá... esse vai ser o agradecimento mais longo. Por ser uma das minhas melhores amigas. Por me dar Cristopher, Sotero e o (lindo, tesão bonito e gostosão) Richard! Por sempre ter paciencia para me aguentar. Por me ajudar INUMERAS vezes com OGDE, AS, Doce missão e Os Guardiões das chaves universais. Por me deixar me intrometer em Darknesses, Erasy, Shikon no Tama e outras. Por me dar a senha do seu e-mail. Por juntar Richard e Lucy. Por inumeros animes que me mandou. Por milhares de scraps que me respondeu. Por simplesmente naum mandar eu ir para o inferno por me intrometer tanto. Por me dar o segundo Richard (segunda mente, que na verdade eh da Lucy) por naum envelhecer o Thom como o Richie pediu... Vai sair uma lista realmente enorme. melhor parar por aqui... mas você sabe que eu devo a vc mais do que qualquer uma... Tanto que estou disposta a dar meu irmão para vc, e o Mailon, e o segundo Mailon (de OG das chaves), e o Cristopher... e sabe que qualquer um que vc queira!! (menos o Richard... ele eh meu... vc me deu... naum se atreva a tomar) (começa a chorar)_

-

Bom... tem MUITAS que acompanharam a fic e sabem que eu tenho um carinho especial por vocês...

naum eh ladainha, nem nada!! eh simplesmente carinho mesmo.

Só queriam que soubessem que se não estivessem lendo... provavelmente eu naum estaria aqui!!

(que tosca a frase ai em cima)

Bom, estah na hora de acabar toda essa ladainha.

Só um ultimo recado:

**Se você está lendo essa Fic muito após ela ter terminado, não se acanhe em deixar uma review... pode fazer até dois anos que ela acabou... só precisa deixar a review o seu e-mail (dessa forma: tracyane3(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com) e eu lhe responderei. **

* * *

**Propagandas  
**

_Os Guardiões Dos Elementos - Por Ladie-chan_

**Tenho uma vida interessante, admito. Mas interessante demais para qualquer garota da minha idade! Em vez de me preocupar com maquiagem, tenho que ser a esperança de outra era! Em vez de pensar em namorados, tenho que salvar Elpard! Isso apavora, não é?**

(Historia que terá ao terminar 37 capitulos e uma continuação (enorme), tem atualmente 680 reviews e 36 capitulos, eh considerada Boa, pode ser achada em meu perfil)

_Casamento Arranjado - Por Ladie-chan_

**Kagome, filha de um rico conde em pleno século XXI, descobre que está prometida em casamento ao Príncipe Inuyasha. Sabendo que nunca conheceria o amor, aceita participar dessa loucura. Mal sabia ela o que poderia acontecer...**

(19 capitulos, completa e com 295 reviews atualmente... é melosa, mas dá para ler... Também pode ser achada em meu perfil!)

_Os Guardiões Dos Elementos: Memórias - Por Ladie-chan_

_**A missão deles estava completa: Naraku estava morto, Elpard estava segura. Mas tudo tem um porém, e o preço seriam todas as memórias sobre as aventuras e atos heróicos que envolviam o mundo que eles aprenderam a amar. Mas no caso de Kagome e Inuyasha, eles também esqueceram que se amavam.**_

(Continuação de Os Guadiões dos Elementos. projeto futuro, estará disponivel em meu perfil daqui em méia dois meses)

_A Vida Tem Dessas Coisas - Por Kallen Weinberg_

**Gino Weinberg e Kallen Stadfeld, jovens de mesma classe social e que são forçados a se casar. Apesar de odiarem o casamento, esse traz uma oportunidade única: os dois podem ser pilotos de Knightmares. Mas, e se não contassem esse detalhe um para o outro?**

(Fic do anime Code Geass, pode ser achada na relação de minhas fics favoritas)

_Sonho ou Realidade - Por Gabriel Oliveira _

**Quando Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Gabriel, Sabrina e MOMO são sequestrados por um buraco negro a um novo mundo, nunca imaginariam o que lá poderia acontecer. E se, junto a isso, o dragão fosse a metade de uma chave que mudasse o destino de um mundo.**

(adoro essa fic, baseado no livro do meu amigo Gabriel... tambem pode ser achada no meu perfil na relação de fics favoritas)

_Desabafando em um Diário - Por Fkake_

**Querido Diário, a fala serio, querido é muito gay". Como seria se Inuyasha relatase a sua vida em um diário?**

(Fic simplesmente hilaria... otima mesmo, para achá-la eh do mesmo jeito das duas acima)

* * *

**Fic Dedicada à Mary Aline**


End file.
